After You've Gone
by ncislove
Summary: Sequel to 'Someone To Watch Over Me'. What happens when the best thing in your life is no longer there...? May or may not be what you expect. Gibbs/Abby. A bit of Tony/Ziva.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, here is the sequel to _Someone To Watch Over Me_. I guess you don't have to read that one first, but a few things might make more sense.

As usual, I don't own the characters; I just play with them and return them when I'm finished. Not making any money, but if someone is interested…

I also feel like I should hand out complimentary boxes of tissues for later on… yeah, I know. This is likely to be as long, if not longer than the first one (I'm on ch 21 and I'm not sure if I'm halfway done yet or not…yikes), so I apologize in advance for the length. I hope you'll stick with it.

Enjoy. And reviews are most welcome!

-------

"Has Abby been acting different lately, or is it just me?"

"Well probie, since you're the one asking, I'm going to go with 'it's just you'." Tony flicked a piece of paper hitting McGee squarely on the nose.

"Tony…" McGee started.

"… better have something on this case by the end of the hour or he will be the one acting differently." Gibbs strode into the squad room.

"Already on it, Boss." Tony dug a sheet of paper out from under the scraps he had been flicking at McGee. "Smith's bank account shows a large deposit from a John Morgan – Mark's commanding officer. Sure looks like Morgan paid Smith to off Mark."

Gibbs skimmed over the paper that Tony had handed him and then with a terse nod told Tony to bring him in. Tony grabbed his gear and while he did so Gibbs told McGee to go with Tony to bring Smith in.

Ziva watched as McGee and Tony headed towards the elevator, showing Tony the smallest of smiles. Gibbs had warned her and Tony about showing any affection while at work, but in his own gruff way had given is okay for their relationship. No one was really sure how the Director would take to the idea of two agents dating, so they kept quiet.

It was only recently that Abby had finally confessed to Ziva that she and Gibbs were an item. Ziva wasn't shocked, but she hadn't yet been able to coerce Tony to spill the balls… or was it beans? Though she hadn't tried all that hard. She knew Abby was Tony's best friend, and as curious as she was about the relationship between her boss and the gothic lab-goddess, she didn't want to force Tony to spill a secret about his best friend. She could appreciate his loyalty.

She wondered if McGee knew about Gibbs and Abby, but she didn't think he did. Although it was before she joined NCIS, Ziva was well aware of the previous relationship between Abby and McGee. She knew it was long over, and both had dated since, but she wondered if he would be jealous, or if he would be happy for them. She didn't see him as the angry jealous type, but Abby was someone she figured he would always care for. Abby was hard not to love.

Gibbs noticed the small smile between Tony and Ziva, and fought his own. He knew that his rule twelve had been put in place for a good reason – he knew the fall out of a failed relationship with a co-worker due to his failed relationship with Jen, but he couldn't break the rule himself and then punish those who tried to follow in his footsteps. He had spoken briefly with Tony, told them to keep the PDA out of the office, and then feeling very un-Gibbs he patted Tony on the back and wished him well.

Once he had become settled in his relationship with Abby, feeling more confident, he began to fully accept and even appreciate the friendship between Abby and Tony. At first, even with Abby's reassurance that Tony was 'just a friend', Gibbs had been weary of the close relationship between the two, but luckily he had passed that hurdle.

It wasn't uncommon for him to come home late after a meeting with Vance or SecNav and find Abby and Tony watching a movie in his living room, Abby's legs draped across his lap, an empty carton of ice cream on the coffee table with two spoons beside it. At first Tony would jump up and put distance between himself and Abby, mumbling something about getting home, but slowly both men began to relax around each other and outside of work acted almost like equals rather than boss and subordinate. _Almost._ Gibbs would even go so far as to think he understood what Abby saw in Tony as a friend, though he figured he'd rather take a bullet in the shoulder than admit it.

Lately he and Abby had talked about sharing the news about their relationship. It wasn't that they wanted to flaunt it, they just figured their friends should know, as well as the director, as he had made a few comments about Gibbs' and Abby's living arrangements. Tony knew, and Abby was fairly sure that Ziva knew, but they were fairly certain that McGee was clueless.

Abby had decided on telling Ziva over a beer at their favorite bar. It was a place the team frequented often, but sometimes Abby and Ziva went for a little time away from the boys.

Ziva hadn't been shocked, and expressed her happiness for the couple. Abby had been surprised when Ziva said that Tony hadn't confessed his knowledge, but wasn't shocked that Ziva had figured it out on her own. She laughed when Ziva had said the biggest tip off had been the fact that Gibbs' grumpiness had scaled back massively.

It was true. Once Gibbs and Abby had finally figured things out, a weight seemed to be lifted off Gibbs' shoulders, and nearly everyone noticed. Gone were the days of leaving the office at mid-night and returning at 0500. Abby didn't need much sleep, but she had often slept more than Gibbs, and now if Abby was in bed, Gibbs was more often than not beside her.

He found that he slept better too, now that Abby was a permanent fixture in both his life and his bed. There was something about the way her warm body fit just perfectly against his, he hadn't experienced anything like it since… well, it had been awhile.

Gibbs headed down towards the lab. Until Tony and McGee brought in Ken Smith there wasn't much for him to do. Abby was running prints and facial recognition on a cold case as her skills in the lab for the current case weren't needed much.

"Abbs." Gibbs place a hand at her lower back and Abby leaned back into his touch.

"This. Is. So. Boring." Abby nodded towards the screen and then held out the bowl she was holding in her hands. "Popcorn?"

"Sure." Gibbs took a handful and watched as faces flashed before him on one screen and finger prints on another.

"What are you doing down here?"

"Just saying hi. McGee and DiNozzo are bringing Smith in for questioning."

"You think you can break him?" Abby laughed at the look that he gave her. "Okay, okay, let me rephrase. Will he break easily?"

"We've got sufficient evidence; I don't think there will be a problem." Gibbs stayed and watched the faces flash by for a while and then after a quick glance at his watch he figured the guys would be back with Smith shortly and he should head back to his desk.

He stood and out of habit leaned down and kissed Abby, giving a teasing nibble to her lower lip, but stopped abruptly when he heard a throat being cleared.

Gibbs looked to the door to find McGee and Tony standing side-by-side. Tony looked un-phased and stood pulling at a hangnail, but McGee's eyes were as wide as saucers and his jaw was nearly on the floor.

"You bring Smith in?"

"Yeah Boss," Tony looked up. "He's up in interrogation room one waiting for you. Sorry he's a little roughed up, he didn't want to do what I said."

Gibbs shrugged. "What can you do?" He pressed a quick kiss to the top of Abby's head and then walked out the door.

Abby sat smiling in her chair, and watched at McGee looked from Gibbs to Tony and back to Gibbs as he left the room and then finally settling on Abby. "Um, was I the only one who just saw…? Was Gibbs just kissing you?" McGee turned to Tony. "And why don't you have a long string of comments to add?"

"Relax McGoo, its Gibbs and Abby. It's not like we walked in on Vance and Carol from accounting."

**----**

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Two chapters to get you started… don't get used to it ;) Enjoy.

----

"_Relax McGoo, its Gibbs and Abby. It's not like we walked in on Vance and Carol from accounting."_

"Exactly, Gibbs and Abby!"

"Whoa, I'm sitting right here. And yes Timmy, Gibbs was just kissing me. We're sort of, well are, in a relationship."

"I… wow, I knew you guys were close, but it's Gibbs!" McGee couldn't shake the look of shock from his face. "You mean, like a real relationship, like you guys have-"

"Timmy!" Abby cut him off. "Yes, we have sex. Sure he's a little older than me, but he sure as hell isn't dead." Abby winked.

"God that's more than I needed to know."

"Oh, come on McGeek." Tony patted his back. "It's Abby and it's Gibbs. Did you really not expect this to happen?"

"I-I-I-I…" McGee stumbled over what to say. He wasn't still in love with Abby. Sure he still cared about her, it was hard not to, but their relationship had ended quite some time ago and he had moved on. _But Gibbs?_ "I just… how long?"

"Since just after I came back from New Orleans, so only five or six weeks."

"Come on, McProbster, you can contemplate the idea of Gibbs actually having sex while we take the elevator up to interrogation."

"Tony!" Abby moved and delivered slap to the back of his head.

"Fine, do your contemplating on your own time." Tony directed McGee out of the lab and then shot a wink over his shoulder at Abby.

Abby just rolled her eyes and returned to her computer. It hadn't been how she had meant to tell McGee about her relationship with Gibbs, but it was rather effective. She knew that she would have to have more of a conversation with him about it. She hoped he would be happy for her, for them, and she was sure he would be… once he got over the fact that Gibbs was indeed capable of a relationship – and the sex that came with it, although she was sure he didn't want to talk about the sex.

McGee was silent as he stood beside Tony as they watched Gibbs question Smith. Tony was having a hard time enjoying the way Smith practically unraveled under Gibbs' constant pressure with the way he could hear the wheels turning in McGee's mind.

It didn't take long for Gibbs to get a full confession from Smith and Tony was waiting with cuffs to lead him to a holding cell. McGee tried to slip unseen down the hall and back to the squad room before Gibbs saw him, but he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder and he knew he had failed.

"Something you'd like to say, McGee?"

"Uh, no. Don't think, think so…"

"I'm well aware of the relationship you had with Abby, and it's understandable that you might be worried about her with what you know of my past-"

"I know you'd never do anything to hurt her. I'm not worried, boss. Just a little shocked, I guess."

"I might be older than her, but I'm not ancient."

"No… of course not." McGee fought against the image of Abby and Gibbs in bed.

"You going to be okay with everything?"

"Yes, yes of course. No problem, boss. No problem at all."

"Good." Gibbs stepped past him towards the squad room.

_Gibbs. Gibbs has sex. Gibbs has sex with Abby. _McGee shuddered and took a few more seconds to regain his composure and then followed Gibbs to the squad room and sat at his desk. Tony had already been down to lock-up with Smith and was already behind his desk. He could tell by the slight smirk on both Tony and Ziva's face that Tony had filled her in on the incident in the lab. _I'm obviously the last to know._ McGee tried to ignore the goose-bumps appearing on his skin as the image of a very naked Gibbs on top of a very naked Abby flashed in his mind.

Gibbs noticed the slight flush on McGee's face and smiled inwardly. He had to admit, it was entertaining and he could understand why both Tony and Ziva had such fun in teasing him. Turning to his computer, Gibbs opened up the chat program that Abby had taught him how to use. She had even picked a special screen name for him as Abby was the only one he communicated with via chat. Abby was logged in as always, and he typed a quick message to her and clicked send.

**Slvfox: McGee took it well?**

**AbbysLabby: *kiss* He was… shocked.**

Gibbs didn't quite understand the whole *kiss* thing, but he appreciated the thought.

**Slvfox: We spoke briefly. I think DiNozzo will have fun with it for awhile.**

**AbbysLabby: Poor Timmy, I'll tell Tony to be nice.**

**Slvfox: I'll be down in an hour or so and we can go home.**

**AbbysLabby: I'll be waiting ******

Gibbs logged out again. He kept his eyes on the computer, but his ears were finely tuned to pick up on Tony's non-stop chatter. Everything he said had some sort of sexual undertone that served nothing more than to make McGee blush. Ziva and her slight smirk weren't helping.

"This isn't a frat house, DiNozzo. You've got an hour to have that paperwork on my desk."

"An hour? Not fair… but it'll get done." Tony ducked his head and returned his focus to the report in front of him.

Not surprisingly, McGee finished his work first. He timidly approached Gibbs desk and waited until Gibbs looked up to hand him the report.

Gibbs took it with a nod. "See you at 0800."

A look of relief washed over McGee and he scurried back to his desk to grab his things and then rushed to the elevator.

Ziva finished next, but rather than leave she took a few of Tony's remaining pages and returned to her desk. Gibbs watched curiously. Ever since the relationship between Ziva and Tony had been confirmed, he had noticed a few changes; Ziva taking on a few extra pages of Tony's paperwork was one of them.

At last Tony had finished and Gibbs watched as Tony and Ziva headed towards the elevator, laughing at something he hadn't heard. He decided that they were good for each other. He didn't think it was in DiNozzo to be in a relationship longer than a few weeks, especially after the Benoit fiasco, but Ziva wasn't exactly tolerant of his skirt-chasing attitude and from what he had heard from Abby, Ziva had set out the rule on day one: His flirting needed to be wheeled in. Surprisingly enough, Tony no longer leered at every woman that passed his desk. In fact the only flirting that seemed to happen, besides with Ziva, was with Abby. It had made Gibbs uncomfortable at first, but he had learned to accept it, and Tony was a good friend to Abby. When Gibbs couldn't be with her for whatever reason, he knew he could count on Tony.

_The reports can wait until morning,_ Gibbs thought. He switched off his computer and then gathered his things to head down to the lab.

The back elevator was just about to close when a hand slid between the doors stopping it. Director Vance stepped in and stood beside Gibbs as the elevator made it's decent towards the lab. Nearly there, Vance stepped forward and stopped the elevator with a flick of the emergency switch.

Gibbs didn't speak, he just raised an eyebrow.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Agent Gibbs. Is there anything I need to know about?"

"About?"

"I noticed things have been a little different around here. You seem less… irritated, if that's possible."

Gibbs gave a signature smirk. "First I'm too much of an ass, and now I'm not irritated enough? I think that sounds more like your problem, not mine."

"Miss Sciuto still living with you?"

"Have you received another change of address form that I'm unaware of?"

"No."

"Then I guess she hasn't moved out." Gibbs flicked the emergency switch to set the elevator in motion again.

"Agent Gibbs, aren't there rules about dating co-workers?"

Gibbs stopped the elevator again and turned to face Vance. "If you've got something to say, spit it out Director."

"I want to know if you and Abby are more than friends. As Director of this agency, I have the right to know if my employees are involved in intimate relationships."

"It's none of your damn business, Vance."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Take it how you want."

"I'm not trying to stir up trouble. She isn't on your team, I don't see it causing any problems. Even if she was on your team… you don't think I know about DiNozzo and David? I'd like to think I'm fair, as long as there are no problems, you're right, it's none of my business."

Gibbs eyed Vance curiously for a moment before starting the elevator again. "Thank you."

-----

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for all your response! I'll try to be back with one more chapter today to help get this story started, but it depends on what time I get home.

Oh, and I forgot to mention my delightful beta Beth who is the best of the best!

-----

Vance stayed in the elevator when Gibbs stepped out at the lab. Gibbs tried to wipe the look of irritability off his face, but true to form Abby didn't miss even the slightest hint.

"What wrong?"

"Nothing for you to worry about. You ready to go home?" Gibbs leaned against the door frame and watched as she rummaged around her desk for what she needed to bring with her: phone, keys, and a few other items she tossed into her purse. It hadn't been a particularly hard day, but it had been a long one and he wanted nothing more than to stretch out on the sofa with Abby tucked in against him.

"What is it?" Abby grabbed hold of his hand as they stepped out of the elevator into the parking garage.

"Vance cornered me in the elevator. Asked about us."

"Oh." Abby's shoulder slumped a little and absentmindedly she fiddled with the dog tags hidden under her shirt. They knew their relationship would come out eventually and had talked a bit about the possible consequences, but she hadn't thought the Director would figure out so soon.

"It's alright." Gibbs squeezed her hand. "I think he was more irritated that he had to figure it out on his own more than the actual relationship."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Abby let out a sigh of relief and slid in through the car door that Gibbs held open. Once Gibbs was settled in the driver's seat Abby leaned over the center console to press a quick kiss to his lips. "So since he knows, can I kiss you at work now?"

"Abby…" Gibbs kissed her back. "We still need to keep a low profile. If he thought it was a distraction he could still cause problems for us."

"I know." Abby stuck out her lower lip in a little pout and then smiled. "Well, hurry and get us home so I can give you a proper kiss."

Gibbs dipped his head slightly and smiled. "That I can do."

Abby chattered happily about her day on the ride home. Ducky had invited her to autopsy for a cup of tea at one point and that, she decided, was the highlight of her day. Ducky had been Gibbs longest friend aside from Mike Franks and probably knew him better than anyone, except maybe Abby. They were on pretty equal ground in that respect.

He smiled at the thought of Abby and Ducky deep in conversation. Out of everyone he knew, both Ducky and Abby could ramble the most, even more than DiNozzo, whom he found to be a bit too talkative at times. Both Ducky and Abby had stories that rivaled each other in length, and both were always eager to listen to the other.

Gibbs pulled into his driveway and led Abby by the hand up through the front door. He gave Abby a teasingly quick kiss and then headed up to change from his work clothes while Abby pulled last night's leftovers out of the fridge to heat up.

Abby was standing in front of the microwave when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. "Gibbs…" Abby purred and leaned back into him.

They had talked about her calling him Jethro, and it slipped out occasionally, usually when she was upset about something, but otherwise Abby had said that Gibbs seemed to fit him better, and after 7 plus years of knowing each other, habits were hard to break. She had jokingly asked if she could call him Leroy, and that had earned her a swat on her ass.

His father was the only one that called him Leroy anymore, and if he had it his way, not even his father would call him that, but he wasn't about to ask his father to stop. Not that they talked that often anyway. It had been awhile since that case took them back to Stillwater. He hadn't been back since, but he had spoken to his father over a phone a few times. It was progress, but he felt like he should do more.

Gibbs nibbled gently along the side of her neck, holding her tightly against him. He traced his tongue along the lines of the spider web and smiled when Abby shivered in his arms. The microwave beeped and he pressed one last kiss to her temple before letting her go.

Abby dished up two plates while Gibbs dug silverware out of the drawer. He pulled a beer from the refrigerator. Abby nodded and he grabbed a second, putting them on the table by their usual spots.

They sat at the dining table, eating their dinner and discussed the upcoming bowling tournament with the nuns. Sister Rosita insisted that Jethro bowl on her team once again.

"You know that my team and I will win again."

Gibbs grunted "Uh huh."

"I'm serious Gibbs. But nevertheless I think you should humor Sister Rosita. She doesn't care if she loses, she just wants to bowl with you again. She likes you. I think she likes to admire your… I think she likes to watch you bowl."

"I'll think about it."

"I sort of, maybe, kind of already told them that you would. You know as well as I do that you'll end up saying yes."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Especially if I promise certain things…" Abby stretched her leg under the table and trailed her big toe up the inside of Gibbs leg, pressing lightly against his groin.

Gibbs tried to suppress a smile and inhaled deeply. "Yes, I'd probably say yes."

Abby dropped her foot and turned her attention back to her dinner. "I know."

They stood together at the sink, Gibbs up to his elbows in suds and Abby standing ready with a dry dishtowel. Gibbs had a dish washer, but unless they didn't have time to do the dishes or if there were a lot of dishes, they always did them by hand.

Once the dishes were finished, Gibbs flicked a little bit of suds at Abby before grabbing a towel to wipe his hands off. "Come on, Miss Sciuto." Gibbs tugged on her hand. "I do believe you've promised me things in bed."

"Why Mr. Gibbs, you just might be right."

Abby let Gibbs lead her towards the stairway up towards their bedroom. Abby giggled the whole way, her giggle turning to a laugh as Gibbs tossed her playfully on to the bed. She might have been the one to promise things in bed, but Gibbs had plans for her.

Abby squealed as Gibbs covered her body with his own.

----

TBC…

Thoughts? Ideas? Comments?


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, no sex… not yet. Just have to move the story along a bit… Enjoy :)

-------

Gibbs had been thinking more and more about his father and trying to get back up to Stillwater for a visit. He knew they still had things to work out, and it would likely take more than one visit, but it had now been a little over a year since he had been in Stillwater for the LaComb case and he was overdue for a return visit. They spoke every few months on the phone, not really talking about the past, more about current events. He hadn't told his father about Abby, that was something he'd rather say face to face. He spoke about NCIS, slipping Abby's name in here and there, but also DiNozzo, Ziva and McGee.

Jackson spoke about the store, shared the local town gossip. He had said that it was weeks after NCIS left town before the chatter about Gibbs and his team had died down. It had made Gibbs laugh. He knew his team had made a big impression, but it surprised him for how long they had been talk of the town.

The more he thought about his father, the more he wanted to visit. Ever since his relationship with Abby had begun, he felt a weight lifted off his shoulders and he wanted to share that with his father. He wanted to show him that he wasn't still the harden bastard that his father knew him to be since Shannon and Kelly had died. He wanted to prove that he could love again, that he did love again and that it was real. His father was unaware of his other marriages, and Gibbs wasn't sure it was something he'd share with his father, but his relationship with Abby he did want to share.

He contemplated going up alone for a day, have a long conversation with his father and be home in time to crawl into bed with Abby. Or they could both go up. Maybe take a few extra days, let his father get to know Abby. He wasn't sure he would ever propose to Abby, he wasn't sure she'd accept if he did, but he did know that she was just as much his wife even without a ring on her finger and he wanted his father to know her. Know her like he knew Shannon.

When the team had been in Stillwater Gibbs had noticed that Abby and Jack had gotten along famously, though it wasn't often that Abby met someone she didn't like. Although the dynamic would be different if he brought Abby up for a weekend, he figured there would be no issue.

His only issue with returning to Stillwater was his unspoken rivalry with Chuck Winslow and Sheriff Ed Grumby. Not that he was scared of them, but they were two people from his past he'd prefer to forget.

Gibbs headed up the basement steps and found Abby right where he had left her; curled up on the sofa with the newest forensic journal. He plopped down beside her and pulled the magazine from her hands.

"Gibbs! At least let me finish the article."

Gibbs opened the magazine to where she had been "Blah blah blah, DNA sequencing, the end." Gibbs tossed the magazine to the coffee table and made a move to nibble along the side of her neck. It wasn't often that he initiated the playfulness, but sometimes he did and it made Abby laugh.

"_Gibbs…_" Abby squirmed under his kisses.

Finally having her attention, Gibbs pulled her onto his lap. "I was thinking about taking a long weekend up in Stillwater. Go and visit Jack." It was still a little difficult to call Jack his father out loud, but he was working on it.

"That's a wonderful idea. Have you even been up since the case with Ethan LaComb?"

"No. We've spoken a few times over the phone, but I feel that I need to make more of an effort."

His admitting that he was the one to need to make more of an effort wasn't something that slipped past Abby, but she decided not to comment on it. "This upcoming weekend? Have you gotten the time off yet?"

"No, weekend after. I figured I'd submit our time-off forms together."

"Both? Me too?"

"Abby, of course you too. I want you to come with. You and Jack got along great last time. He needs to know about us."

"Yeah, I think Jack is great, I just figured that if you are trying to put things back together between you two, you'd want time alone." Abby idly fingered the buttons on his polo shirt.

"Nah, I want you to come with. You don't have to, but…"

"Of course I'll go! I'd never say no to a few days with you in Stillwater. You should let Jack know that I'm tagging along though. I don't want to just randomly show up with you. That might be a bit awkward."

"Good," Gibbs patted her thigh and leaned in for a kiss. "I'll give Jack a call."

Their kiss was slow and lazy, and when Gibbs pulled away Abby sighed and scooted off his lap. "Can I have the journal back now? _Please_."

Gibbs stood and grabbed the journal, patting the top of her head gently with it. "Enjoy."

Abby settled back with the journal as Gibbs headed to the kitchen to call his dad. She didn't listen, but at some point she heard her name and it caught her attention.

"_Yeah… Abby. I'd like to bring her with me… Yes, the forensic scientist… No… Well, I'd rather explain face to face, but yes, we're together…"_ Abby heard a soft chuckle, _"Yes, together – together."_

Abby couldn't help but smile as she returned her focus to the article she was reading.

Gibbs eventually wandered back in, two cups of steaming coffee in his hands. "He's looking forward to our visit."

"That's great." Abby took the coffee that was held out for her. "I look forward to visiting as well, and I'm sure Tony will send me with a list of questions about your childhood."

"Not if he wants to keep his job."

"You say that, but it'd be a cold day in hell before you'd fire Tony. You know that as well as I do."

Gibbs grumbled something that Abby was unable to decipher, but they both knew she was right. There was no one he'd rather have looking out for him in the field.

Abby picked up Gibbs arm and moved it around her shoulders so that she could snuggle close, careful that she didn't spill their hot coffee. "What do you think Jack will say about us being together?"

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled. I'm sure he'll be more worried that I won't treat you right over anything else."

"I'll make sure he knows you treat me right. That he knows you are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"That's not saying much, Abbs."

"Gibbs." Abby socked him lightly in the ribs. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and it's saying a whole lot!"

"Okay, okay." Gibbs sat his coffee down on the coffee table and rubbed his side. "I love you, Abby. I love you a lot."

"You going sappy on me, _Jethro_?" Abby drew out his name.

"Maybe."

"Well, it's a good thing I love you anyway. But I'd love you even more if you wanted to rub my feet." Abby fluttered her eyelashes at him and smiled.

Gibbs quirked an eyebrow at her and then patted his lap indicating that she should swing her legs up.

Abby grinned and turned sideways to bring her bare feet up to his lap. Her bare legs rested over the soft denim of the worn and faded jeans that he wore. She leaned sideways into the soft sofa cushion as he picked up one of her feet and pressed his thumb into the center of her foot, pressing his thumb upwards. _Heaven,_ she thought. _Pure heaven._ Abby let out a soft moan as Gibbs rubbed the tension out of her foot, his calloused thumbs easing the stress from her body.

Gibbs watched as her eyelids fluttered and then closed and he smiled as the soft moan that escaped her lips. He loved to see her like this, relaxed and at ease. Her face softened and he swore he heard her purr.

"You look beautiful, Abbs." He couldn't resist, she looked like the goddess he knew her to be.

"Mmm." Abby smiled.

When he finished he pulled Abby into his lap. She was like jelly in his arms, she seemed to melt against him, her head resting on his shoulder, her fingers playing with the dog tags that were always around her neck. Gibbs ran his fingers through her hair in long, even strokes. He loved that it felt like silk between his fingers, the sensation was addicting.

Abby was asleep in minutes and after finishing his coffee, as well as hers, Gibbs carried her up to bed. He went back downstairs to clean up and turn off the lights. He crawled into bed beside her and pulled her close again to resume stroking her hair until he too was asleep.

-----

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all the lovely reviews, I hope I didn't miss anyone with the replies.

--------

With their request for Thursday and Friday off approved by the director, Abby set about packing for their long weekend in Stillwater. She had met Jack before, so she wasn't nervous about meeting him, however the last time she had met him she hadn't been involved with his son. She wondered if he would have a problem with it. She didn't think he would say anything, but she and Gibbs didn't exactly look like the traditional couples in DC, let alone Stillwater, so as she packed she decided to pick a few of her more 'neutral' outfits. She chose a pair of dark jeans and a decided on a pair of black pants. Her skirts, she decided would stay at home. She tossed a few shirts into the bag, underwear, socks… the last thing she tossed in was one of Gibbs over-sized tees and a pair of shorts to sleep in.

Gibbs stepped into the bedroom and tossed a bag of toiletries onto the bed and peered into the sports bag Abby was packing "There going to be enough room for my clothes in there?"

"Sure, I think I can squeeze it all in."

"Uh, huh." Gibbs disappeared into their closet and reappeared moments later with a few shirts and a pair of jeans.

"How'd you do that so fast?"

"What?"

"Get your clothes?"

"I just grabbed the first few shirts I saw…"

Abby just rolled her eyes as she pressed the clothes into the bag. She looked at the top shirt and pulled it back out. Gibbs had left her to finish up, so she silently retuned she shirt to the closet, grabbing something a little less raggedy. She didn't care what he wore, but they were visiting his father and he could wear something without a hole on the seam. She grabbed his red sweatshirt that she loved so much, and after burying her nose in the soft fabric, stuffed it in the bag, zipping it up when she finished.

Abby carried the bag down the stairs and set it by the front door. Gibbs appeared from the kitchen, two cups of coffee in hand. He handed them both to Abby with a kiss and then headed to the car with the bag so that they didn't have to worry about it in the morning.

When he returned to the house he found Abby curled up on her spot on the couch, sipping cautiously at the hot coffee. 'Her spot'. He loved the routine that they had going. Nearly every night that they were home at a decent hour they fixed dinner together. Afterwards he would spend an hour or so in the basement while Abby read the latest forensic journal or played whatever online game she and McGee were currently involved in.

Then, when they were both finished with whatever they were doing, they would curl up together and watch TV, read the paper or talk.

Though they had been together officially nearly six months, the sex was just as frequent as the first week. Gibbs had never been the type of guy who had to have sex often, his ex-wives would attest to that, but after living so long with his right hand a thoughts of Abby, he couldn't seem to keep his hands off of her – and Abby was a more than willing participant.

Somewhere between Shannon and Abby, sex had become just about the release. Now it was back to being all about the process of getting there just as much as the climax. He loved discovering and rediscovering all the little things that made her writhe under his touch.

Abby curled into his side when he settled beside her and flipped on the TV. They settled on the eleven o'clock news as they drank their coffee.

Eventually they headed to bed and once again Abby curled into his side to sleep.

The shrill of Abby's alarm woke them at 5am. Gibbs lifted his head to look at the clock and groaned. They had talked about leaving early, but he didn't think Abby had meant _that_ early. Abby hit the snooze button, rolled over and snuggled into Gibbs waiting arms.

The alarm went off again all too soon and Abby reluctantly rolled out of bed. She showered first while Gibbs made coffee.

They drove for an hour before they stopped for breakfast.

Abby slept a majority of the way to Stillwater, the comforting warmth of Gibbs' hand on her thigh. She liked Jack, but it had been awhile since she had seen him and she hadn't been dating his son at the time so she was a little nervous as to what he would think. She knew she wasn't the typical woman to be introduced to the family.

Gibbs pulled up and parked in front of the general store. Jack had been watching through the window and when he saw them pull up, he went outside to greet them. Jack opened the door for Abby and helped her out.

Abby wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "Hi Jack!"

"Well hello there, Abby." His warm greeting put her at ease. Jack returned the hug until he heard his son clear his throat.

Gibbs got out of the car and stepped around the hood watching as Abby wrapped Jack in a tight hug. He leaned against the warm hood of the car and waited, but after a few moments cleared his throat. "Hello, Jack."

"Leroy. I'm glad you two have decided to come up for a few days. I was afraid that I was going to have to wait another eighteen years before I saw you again." Jack held out his hand and the younger Gibbs took it, shaking it firmly.

"Sorry, things have been a little busy."

"S'ok, you're here now." Jack smiled and then turned to Abby. "And I'm so happy you came with."

"I'll just move the car around back and then I'll bring our bag in. I assume we're up in my old room?"

"Yes, we'll be in the store." Jack escorted Abby into the store. "So, my son tells me that you two are an item?"

Abby blushed. She was unsure of what exactly Gibbs had told him about their relationship. "Yeah, yeah we are."

"I'm happy for the both of you. When you guys were up here last I could tell there was something special between you two. He doesn't boss you around the same was he does the others."

Abby couldn't help but laugh. "Well, that has nothing to do with our relationship. I don't boss around easily. He knows he has to treatment right if he wants speedy results from my babies."

"Babies?"

"My lab equipment. I'm very attached."

"Ah. Well, smart woman." Jack's eyes twinkled and then he looked away. "You know, I never thought I'd see my son with the look of love on his face again after…" Jack hesitated, "sorry, I'm not trying to make comparisons."

"It's ok, really. We talk about Shannon and Kelly sometimes. I know they'll always be a part of him and that's okay. I have no intention of replacing them in his heart."

Jackson was about to reply, but Gibbs came in with their bag. "I'll bring this upstairs. Is there coffee?"

"Should still be hot. I made it about forty minutes ago."

Gibbs disappeared up the stairs with a nod.

An elderly couple entered the store and noticed Abby immediately. Jack was about to introduce her, but Abby beat him to it. When Gibbs returned to the store, Abby was deep in conversation with the woman while the man cruised through the store looking for what they had come for.

"She sure is something, isn't she Leroy?" Jack leaned back against the counter and nodded at Abby.

"M'hmm." Gibbs handed his father a cup of coffee as he sipped his own.

Jackson wanted to ask more but he wasn't sure how to approach the subject so he decided to wait. When the couple had what they had come in for, Jack showed Abby how to work the cash register and Gibbs set about stocking the shelves.

Shortly after lunch Abby and Gibbs headed to the main grocery store in town to pick up what Abby needed to make Jambalaya. Jack had originally protested, telling her that she was guest and there was no need for her to cook, but Abby insisted and when his son mentioned how much he enjoyed it, Jack couldn't say no.


	6. Chapter 6

More Jack! Enjoy : )

------

Jack stood back and watched as Abby instructed Gibbs on what and how much of the various ingredients to add to the pot on the stove. The domestic bliss they shared in the kitchen warmed Jackson's heart. He remembered a similar dance as his wife had instructed him on what to do once he offered to help with the cooking. He hadn't been very good at it, but he could see that his son had had a bit more practice – likely Abby's doing.

He watched as Abby lifted a spoon to his son's mouth for a taste and then grin that subsequently appeared on his face. "It's delicious, Abbs, like always."

Abby tasted it, not quite trusting Gibbs opinion of her long standing family recipe, but nodded her head in agreement. She dished up three bowls of the steaming Jambalaya as Jackson gathered silverware and napkins and Gibbs uncapped three beers.

Jackson could understand why his son had been so eager to let Abby fix them dinner. Her Jambalaya was made to perfection. "No wonder Leroy wanted you to cook. This is fantastic!"

"Thank you." Abby smiled.

"You cook often for my son?"

"Not as often as he would like," Abby pointed her fork at Gibbs. "But I do what I can."

"That's nice." Jackson figured they were as close to married as they could get without actually exchanging rings. "If you don't mind me asking, how exactly did you two get together? Aren't there rules about dating co-workers?"

Abby looked to Gibbs as she forked another mouthful of Jambalaya into her mouth, indicating that he should answer. "She stayed with me for a bit while she was sick, then because her apartment building was a dump," Gibbs looked to Abby. "That building was falling apart and you know it."

"I know."

Gibbs looked back to his father. "She moved in as my roommate. Things sort of moved on from there."

Abby swallowed and then spoke. "It was all part of his master plan, you see. Now that I think about it, he probably paid someone to sneeze on me to get me sick in the first place. Ow." Abby felt his foot connect with her shin, not hard, but enough to startle her. "Well, you probably would've sneezed on me yourself, but you don't get sick. Ow." His foot connected with her shin again.

Jackson laughed at the childish behavior displayed before him. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen that playful look on his son's face. "You know Abby, I wouldn't put it past him to try and make you sick so he could take care of you. Probably sabotaged your building, too. If Leroy wants something he works until he gets it."

"Ain't that the truth." Abby agreed.

Gibbs looked irritated.

"Relax, Leroy. We're just having a laugh."

Abby and Jack chatted on, mostly over trivial things; Stillwater, NCIS, Abby's forensics and Jack's store. Gibbs was content to sit back and listen. He watched Abby closely, something he enjoyed. When she wasn't paying attention, he liked to watch the way her face moved, different expressions flew across her face changing hundreds of times over the course of a single conversation. Her hands flew as she spoke, sometimes signing, as if to make her point, other times it was simple gestures. Her eyes sparkled, especially when she spoke about her lab. Jack's interest was genuine, though he only pretended to truly understand when she went into detail about her machines.

"How about the other agents? How are they? That young Anthony keeping you on your toes?"

"Everyone is good. DiNozzo loves to stir things up. But he's good."

"Good."

"He says hello. I know he'd love to see you again, he's got lots of questions about Gibbs." Abby smiled.

"You feel free to bring him up anytime. He was a bright young man. I would love to see him again."

"He'll be happy to hear that."

Though he and his father hadn't really spoken he could feel that the tension had eased a bit. His father was pleased that he trusted enough to bring the woman in his life home for a weekend. It was a first step.

The moved on to coffee, still sitting around the dining table chatting. Eventually Abby faked a yawn and excused herself, saying she was headed to bed. She wasn't that tired, but she knew that both Gibbs needed some time to talk without her around. She had tried earlier, but Gibbs had insisted on escorting her to the store.

Jack waited until he heard the bedroom door shut. "She makes you happy."

It hadn't been a question, but Gibbs confirmed the statement with an answer anyway. "Yes, yes she does."

Jack nodded and took a sip of his coffee. "I can see if on your face. I'm happy for you, and if she makes you happy then… that's all I want for you. At first when you told me, I thought maybe you were just using her as a replacement for Shannon, but now that I see how two together I know that's not true. Also, she said that you've talked to her about Shannon?"

"Yeah, I've told her a bit about Shannon. I had too. I don't want her as a replacement and if she's going to be a part of my life then she needs to know. It's why all my other relationships failed."

"Other relationships?" Jack sat forward. He knew nothing about his son's life between Shannon and Kelly's deaths and now.

Gibbs winced and shifted somewhat uncomfortably in his seat. He hadn't meant to mention his ex-wives, but now that he had started... "I've been married and divorced three times."

Jack's eyebrows shot up. "You… you've been married? Three other times?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." Jack was speechless.

"They were cheap substitutes for Shannon, and I knew it when I married them. I just… I hoped I would move on if I started a new life. Obviously, I didn't."

"And now?"

Gibbs looked up from his coffee sharply. "Abby is nothing like them."

"That's not what I was implying."

"Abby knows that I'll always love and miss them. She isn't asking me to move on, just make room for her too. I can do that. I have done that."

"Good. She's a sweet woman. Funny, too."

"Yeah."

"I'm happy for you Leroy. All I want is for you to be happy. And perhaps for you to visit a bit more often." Jack sounded hopeful.

"Abby seems to like hanging out in the store. I'm sure we'll be back up again soon. Both of us."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Jack could tell his son had had enough talking for one night so he carried their empty coffee cups to the sink. "Don't worry about getting up early. I'll leave breakfast in the oven for you two. Come find me in the store when you get up. Maybe tomorrow you can show her around."

Gibbs agreed and offered a goodnight. He stopped by the bathroom and then headed to his childhood bedroom. He smiled at the sight of Abby sprawled across his bed. He slipped out of his clothes and crawled beneath the sheets wearing just a pair of boxers.

-----------

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

Rating changed – heads up.

----

Abby was drifting somewhere between consciousness and sleep when she felt the bed dip beside her. She shifted her body and snuggled into his arms once he lay down.

"I'm glad we came up here." Abby pressed a lazy kiss to Gibbs' collar bone.

"Me too," Gibbs said before leaving a lingering kiss on her forehead.

Abby fought a yawn. "Your dad seems happy we're here, too."

"He is. And he's very glad you decided to come with. He really likes you, Abbs. Thinks you're good for me."

"Am I?"

"The best." Again Gibbs kissed her forehead.

"Gibbs?"

"Hmmm?"

"You ever get lucky in here…? You know, sneak girls up when your parents were asleep. Back when you were a randy teenager?"

Gibbs chuckled softly. "Nah Abbs, I wasn't exactly DiNozzo growing up. I was more focused on cars."

"You want to?"

"Want to what?"

Abby let out a good natured sigh. "Get lucky, Gibbs."

A slight shiver coursed through his body as Abby's fingers traced across his abdominal muscles. "Abby, Jack is…"

"…Is asleep and down the hall. This bed is sturdy, it won't squeak, and we'll be quiet."

_That'll be easier said than done with a naked Abby in my arms_, Gibbs thought. Abby took advantage of his hesitation to push herself up and straddle his hips.

"You're trouble, Abbs, you know that?"

Abby wriggled her hips and felt Gibbs' cock twitch below her. "And you love it, but if you don't want to…"

Abby started to move off of him, but Gibbs' hands gripped her hips, holding her in place. "Never said I didn't want to…"

"That's more like it." Abby's grin quickly spread to Gibbs face as he pushed upwards onto his elbows to steal a kiss. Abby leaned into him, pushing him back down to the bed. Shifting her hips to grind against him, she muffled his soft moan with a kiss. Abby pulled back and grinned. "Though you were gonna be quiet."

"Don't make me slap you," Gibbs growled.

"That sounded like an offer."

"Abby…" This time it sounded more like a real warning.

"Alright, I'll be good." Abby whispered.

"Good girl." Gibbs tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Abby nuzzled against his neck as she flattened her body along his.

Gibbs' warm hands roamed across the soft expanse of her back as he pushed her shirt up towards her shoulders. Once he had her shirt off he rolled her over to lay her on her back. He made quick work of removing her shorts and panties, keeping Abby quiet with his expert exploration of her mouth.

Abby bit her lip as Gibbs kissed across her belly, dipping his tongue into her belly button. Abby hissed when his tongue darted between her legs. "Gibbs!"

"Hmm..?" Gibbs lifted his head to look at her.

"I can't be quiet if you use your tongue; plain and simple." Abby ran her fingers through his silver strands as she spoke, raking her nails along the back of his head and neck.

Gibbs laughed quietly as he moved back up her body, pausing to tease both her nipples to stiff points with his tongue. Abby pulled impatiently at the waist band of his boxers and waited as patiently as she could for him to work free and toss them to the floor. It didn't take long for her nimble fingers to bring him to a painfully hard state. Gibbs lay half over her, and half on his side, his face buried against her neck, breathing heavily as Abby worked him, her hands stroking and pulling and teasing until he knew he couldn't handle it much longer.

The combination of trying to remain quiet, Abby's goddess-like fingers and the way he suddenly felt like a rebellious kid again up in his old room, Gibbs knew he wouldn't last long. He tried to think of something a little less exciting, and gave himself a quick squeeze at the base of his weeping cock to relieve a bit of the pressure he felt building and then used his fingers to seek out the slick between Abby's thighs.

Twisting his fingers inside, he knew he had her close when she bit his shoulder and dug her fingers into his back. "That's my girl." Gibbs swirled his fingers around her wetness, finally removing them and bringing them to his lips for a taste.

Leaning forward her kissed her to share the taste on his lips. Gibbs parted her legs and nibbled along the side of her neck as he pressed the head of his cock at her entrance. He eased himself in slowly, biting his lower lip to suppress a moan.

Abby let out a soft purr once he was fully seated and wrapped her legs around him. "I love you." It was a soft whisper, but Gibbs heard it loud and clear.

"I love you too." Gibbs set a steady, familiar pace, both reaching their release sooner than they would've preferred. Normally they would've gone for round two, but they were tired from the early drive and they weren't at home where round two often turned to round three in the shower. Gibbs was quiet as he tip-toed across the hall to the bathroom where he found a washcloth and then returned to clean the sticky mess between Abby's thighs.

Abby pulled her clothes back on and waited for Gibbs to get comfortable before she settled against him once more. "See, we can be quiet."

Gibbs reply was a light swat to her thigh as he pulled her in close.

----

TBC….

Thoughts? Comments?


	8. Chapter 8

Hehe, I'm so glad everyone seemed to like the random lovin' in the last chapter. And the story continues…

-----

Abby woke early the next morning, quietly sliding out of the bed without waking the man beside her. She found Jack in the kitchen frying up some bacon and eggs.

"You're up early."

"Yeah, I usually am when I sleep at a new place." Abby sniffed the air. "Smells good."

"Nothing special , but I hope you enjoy." Jack dished up two plates adding toast to teach and then set one in front of Abby before sitting across from her. "Can I ask you something? About my son?"

Abby set her fork down and look at Jack. "Sure."

"You said you've worked with Leroy the past 7 years or so?"

"Yeah."

"What can you tell me about his life? I feel like I know nothing about the time after Shannon and Kelly passed away. I just found out last night that he's been married three other times."

Abby thought for a moment. "I'm not sure it's my place to fill you in on the details. Ask him, I'm sure he'll tell you. He doesn't volunteer details very often but I'm sure he would answer your questions."

"I know, it's unfair of me to ask you, but I just want to know what's going on in his life. I've missed out on so much."

"Well, I'll tell you this much. You should be very proud of your son. He works so hard and it isn't about the money, it's about the people and bringing justice to the victims. He's won the Meritorious Service Medal six times in the past few years, but he doesn't care. There is a drawer in Tony's desk where we keep the medals for him. I don't even think he knows about that, but anyway, he's done some amazing things." Abby smiled. She was proud of Gibbs and all the selfless things he had done for others.

"I am proud of my boy."

"You should tell him that."

"He doesn't want to hear that from me."

"You might be surprised." Abby gave a little shrug and returned to the breakfast before her. "Can I help in the store today?"

"Sure, if Leroy will let you. I'm sure he'll want to give you a tour of the town. Maybe take you out to the woods. He spent a lot of time out there as a kid."

"_Leroy_," Abby emphasized, "doesn't let me do anything. I just do what I want."

A hand clamped down over Abby's mouth. "She's right, she does what she likes – whether I like it or not." Gibbs bent down to speak closer to her ear. "You call me Leroy again and you'll be Caf-Pow-less for a week."

They both knew the Caf-Pow threat wasn't real, but Abby pouted anyway. They were both well aware that if Abby went without Caf-Pow for long she was miserable. It was common knowledge that if Abby was miserable, Gibbs was miserable.

"The woods, huh? Is that were you learned to be so sneaky?" There was a slight twinkle in Abby's eyes as she spoke.

Gibbs ignored the question and placed a kiss to the top of her head. "You should've woken me."

"You need your sleep."

"And you don't?"

"I always wake early in a new place, you know that."

Gibbs had moved to the kitchen to dish up some breakfast and moved back to sit at the table. "Still, you could've woken me."

Jackson finished his own breakfast and cleared his plate. "Well then, I will see you in the store."

"Yes you will." Abby finished her breakfast and then headed down the hall to shower and change. Gibbs was still drinking coffee and reading the local paper when Abby returned. She crawled into his lap for a quick cuddle and a kiss and then headed down to the store.

Gibbs decided to shower and then after checking that Abby was still happily working in the store, he headed out for a walk through Stillwater. He gazed longingly at the store front where he first had seen Shannon and then walked on, stopping into the bakery to pick up a few pastries to bring back. He knew both Abby and his father had a sweet tooth.

Gibbs stopped to watch a young family play in their yard, a soft smile on his face. He had had that once. He found himself smiling more over the memories lately rather than wanting to hurt someone.

"She's a little young for you, don't you think?"

Gibbs cringed. "Leave Abby out of whatever issues you have with me." He didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"But that's the thing, Agent Gibbs. You brought her here, flaunting your young mistress around town for everyone to see." Chuck Winslow knew just how to push Gibbs' buttons.

"Mistress? A little over the top, don't you think, Chuck?"

"What would Shannon think?"

"Shannon would want me to be happy."

"I always knew she was too good for you. At least this new one seems a little more at your level."

Gibbs had heard enough. "You leave Shannon and Abby out of this, and you stay the hell away from Abby. You even look at her…"

Chuck rolled his eyes and lifted his hands in mock defeat as he backed away. Gibbs didn't realize that his hands were clenched tight until his hands started to cramp. He watched Chuck disappear around the corner and the continued on. He walked on until he came to the train station where he had first spoke to Shannon, taking a seat on the old bench and watching the as the small town bustled around him.

He could practically feel Shannon sitting beside him, so he offered a quiet '_Hi._' Slowly he felt the tension drain from his body. "It's been six months and I haven't screwed it up yet, Shannon. I haven't screwed it up."

He knew Shannon would be smiling at him and the fact that he was so proud of his relationship lasting a mere six months so far.

He used to feel Shannon around him all the time, but it was something that he tried to ignore unless he was drunk in his basement, sniffling like a baby because he missed them so much. Now, as things had progressed with Abby he had felt Shannon's presence less and less, yet she was always there when he needed her, so he wasn't worried about losing the connection.

He waited until a majority of the anger left his body before he stood to leave. He looked back at the bench and smiled before he headed back towards the store.

Gibbs returned to his father's store to find Abby chatting happily with a few of Jack's friends. Once word had gotten out about the raven-haired beauty with a tattoo on her neck, Jack's store had been busier than usual.

Abby noticed Gibbs slip in quietly, but continued her conversation.

Jack stepped up beside him, noticing something was off. "Everything okay, son?"

"Yes, just a few words with Chuck."

"Ah, they aren't going to find him dead in the morning, are they?" Jack was only half joking.

"Nah."

"Good." Jack shifted his stance and nodded towards Abby. "She's good for business. She's charmed everyone who has come in. She even got old Hank to bring home a bit of chocolate for Mildred."

Gibbs laughed, "Yeah, Abby does have a way with people."

"I can see why you fell for her."

"Yeah."

"Chuck said something about Abby, didn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Well? What'd he say?"

"Said that Abby's too young for me, and that Shannon was too good for me and at least Abby is on my same level. Called her my mistress, said I was parading her around town."

"You know its hogwash. He's just angry about you putting his son-in-law Nick Kingston in jail last time you were here."

"I know. I just… He's just always known the right buttons to push."

----

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

Next chapter! Thanks again for all the lovely reviews!!!

----

Abby had been chatting with a few of Jack's friends when Gibbs came in. She could tell something was off, but Jack stepped up to him so she decided against ending the conversation and let Jack handle it. As she listened to Dorothy explain the way the small town worked, she heard bits and pieces of Gibbs conversation.

"…_Abby's too young for me… Shannon was too good for me…Abby…my mistress…parading her around town."_

Abby struggled to keep her happy face as the words pierced her heart. When Dorothy's friends had gathered what they needed Abby stepped around the counter to ring up the total and then smiled at them as they left.

Gibbs and Jack approached and Gibbs held up a small while bag containing goods from the bakery. "I brought back something sweet."

Abby offered a half smile. "I'm not really hungry. Thanks though." Abby stepped around the two men and picked up the pricing gun and returned to the cans of soup where she had been pricing before Dorothy and her friends had come in.

Both Gibbs men looked at each other with a raised brow and then looked back to Abby.

Around lunch time Abby had stopped puttering around the shop. "I'm going to take a little walk. I could use a little air."

"I'll go with you." Gibbs was quick to step up beside her.

Abby pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "Nah, I won't be long. You stay here." If Gibbs looked confused, Abby didn't notice. She slipped out the door and headed down the street.

Gibbs turned to look at Jack. "Did something happen while I was away?"

"No, not at all. Hank nearly had her in tears, but that was because she was laughing so hard. You know, maybe I could use some fresh air too. You'll watch the store for me, Leroy?"

"I don't… yeah, I'll watch the store."

Jack stepped outside and spotted Abby down the road. "Abby!"

Abby stopped and noticed Jack hurrying to catch up to her, so she took a few steps towards him. "I haven't gotten any fresh air yet today, can I join you?"

There was no way Abby would say no, so she held out her arm. "Sure."

Jackson pointed out various points around town, recalling memories of his son's youth and adding a few stories of his own youth.

"What's wrong my dear?"

Abby looked at Jack. She supposed that Gibbs got his uncanny sense for telling the truth from a lie from his dad. "I… I just…" Abby sighed.

"You know, sometimes problems seem like less of a problem over a good meal. I know a place that serves a great lunch. Can a guy buy a pretty lady lunch?"

Abby weighed her options. Maybe Jack could clear things up for her. "I'd like that."

Jack escorted her to a local diner. It reminded Abby of the diner where Shirley worked and she liked the place immediately. Inside Jack waved at a few people sitting at the counter as they were escorted to a booth by the window.

One of the men sitting at the counter followed them over and shook Jack's hand. "Who's the pretty lady, Jack?"

"Back off, Ron, she's Leroy's lady, I'm just borrowing her for lunch date."

Ron tipped his hat with a smile and headed back to his spot at the counter. They both ordered a burger and fries and a chocolate milkshake.

"I like milkshakes." Abby smiled as two large shakes were placed in front of them.

"They are a tasty treat." Jack eyed Abby, wondering if she'd bring up what was bothering her on her own, but when their burgers had arrived and she'd talked about nothing more than Stillwater and the diner they were in, he knew he'd have no such luck.

They were halfway through their burgers when Jack finally brought it up. "You going to tell me about this problem of yours?"

"Does… does Gibbs… is he settling by being with me? Am I just a replacement for Shannon?"

Jackson was shocked by her question. "No! My dear Abby, what has brought this on?"

"He's worried about me being too young… about what people think about me, isn't he?"

"Goodness no, Abby, he thinks nothing of the sort. Has he given you some reason to think that?"

Abby looked down at her plate. "I heard him telling you…"

Jack breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back. "Oh Abby, you didn't hear everything. He ran into Chuck Winslow while he was out this morning. I guess Chuck saw you two at the store yesterday and, in trying to get a reaction out of Leroy, said some things. My son was just telling me what he said. Honestly, it was nothing more."

"Really?" Abby could kick herself. How many times had Gibbs reassured her that she was the one for him? She couldn't even count the number of times, yet still… here she was, as insecure as could be.

"Of course. And no, you aren't Shannon, but that doesn't mean you aren't a good woman, aren't the right woman for my boy."

"Thanks Jack."

"No, thank you. I didn't think I would ever see my son look so in love, so happy again. For that I thank you."

"Thanks for saying that. It means a lot." Abby fingered the tags which rested under her shirt.

"What do you have there?"

Abby lifted the tags out from under her shirt. "His dog tags. He gave them to me when I left for New Orleans over Christmas. They make me feel safe."

Jack leaned across the table to get a better look. He realized the significance in his son giving up his dog tags. "Before Christmas, huh?"

"Yeah."

Jack was well aware of the face that they hadn't been officially together before Christmas and he realize that their deep bond started way before any romantic relationship. He smiled when he realized that these tags were likely on the same level as his son slipping a ring on her finger. Jack let the tags drop against her chest again and watched as she tucked them back into her shirt, holding the cool metal against her heart for a moment.

It was Abby's turn to let out a sigh. "You know Jack, you were right. Problems seem like less of problem with a nice meal. Thanks."

"Anytime my dear, anytime. And I know my son can be a bit much sometimes. He has a temper like his mother, so if you ever need to talk. You can just pick up the phone. Or drive up. You are always welcome."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"I hope you do. We should get back to the store soon. I'm sure Leroy is worried."

"Can we keep this between you and me?"

"Of course. Leroy worries enough as it is, we don't need to worry him with this. As long as we are clear that he loves you, and you are in no way a burden to him, or some sort of replacement… anything like that."

"We're clear."

"Good." Jackson slipped some cash to their waitress and led Abby towards the door, Abby shooting a smile to the men at the counter as they whistled appreciatively at her. They were down the street before Jackson spoke again. "You sure are popular around here."

"This place is good for my ego. Your friends in the store this morning were very nice."

Jackson pushed open the front door to his store. "They are a friendly bunch, and that Dorothy sure can talk for days."

"That's ok. So can I."

Gibbs noticed them and stepped up to Abby, tilting her chin up so that she looked at him. "Where were you guys? Is everything ok?"

Gibbs looked at Jack as Jack explained. "We just went for a walk and then I took Abby to my regular spot for a little lunch. It isn't often I get to take a pretty lady to lunch.

Gibbs looked back at Abby. "That true?"

"Yeah. You know Gibbs, you've got some competition here in town. Some guy name Ron winked at me. He looked pretty friendly."

"Ron? Ron from the post office?" Gibbs looked back at Jack.

"One and the same."

"Competition, Abbs? I think he'd work you harder than I do, having you running back and forth from the couch to the refrigerator and back again for his beer."

"Hmph."

The three spent the rest of the afternoon in the store, heading back up into the house at dinner time for leftovers of Abby's Jambalaya. Again Abby tried to give Jack and Gibbs some alone time, but Gibbs followed her up to bed.

It wasn't until they were both tucked under the blankets that Gibbs pulled Abby close and whispered softly against the top of her head. "What was going on earlier? You seemed upset."

Abby didn't want to lie, but she didn't want to tell him either. "It was just a lot… everything, being here, all of your past is here, your memories. It's like I can feel them too. I just needed to clear my mind. I'm fine, I promise."

It wasn't the answer he had expected, but he accepted it. "I know, Abbs."

Abby rolled onto her side, her back facing Gibbs. She reached behind her to grab his arm and then tucked it tightly around her. Gibbs buried his nose against the back of her neck, kissing the soft skin gently. "Night Abbs. I love you."

"I love you, too."

-----

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks again for all the lovely reviews! You guys are great!!

-----

On Saturday Gibbs succeeded in bringing Abby out to the woods where he had spent much of his childhood. Jack had packed them a picnic lunch, and Gibbs carried the basket in one hand, pulling Abby along with the other.

"What kind of wildlife are we talking about out here?" Abby motioned to the forest surrounding them.

"Bears, Pumas…"

Abby grip on Gibbs' hand tightened and she gave a little tug, slightly worried. "Really?"

"No, no confirmed sightings for many years. Don't worry." His slight smirk telling her that he was just toying with her.

"Funny Gibbs. Real funny."

Gibbs led her further into the woods until they came to a small clearing with a deep stream running through. "Hungry?"

Abby nodded and watched as Gibbs spread a blanket over a large flat rock. They spread out their lunch and as they ate Gibbs explained more about growing up in Stillwater. He and his friends would come out to the woods and play cops and robbers, or flashlight tag during the dusky evenings of summer.

"So that's how you got so good at sneaking around? How you move around NCIS unheard?"

"Maybe. But you know, if you wore something other than those boots you always wear, you could sneak around as well. Sneak up on DiNozzo. It's easy to make McGee jump."

Abby gasped. "I knew you did it to try and make them jump. I have to tell them."

Gibbs reached out to poke Abby in the ribs, making her laugh. "You know they won't believe you."

"Oh, but they will."

Gibbs just raised an eyebrow causing Abby to roll her eyes. "But I wouldn't take that small amount of joy away from you at work."

Gibbs smiled in lieu of a thank you.

They cleaned up their lunch supplies and lay back on the blanket covering the rock, looking up to the clouds. Abby pointed out various animal shapes, Gibbs only grunting in reply. She suspected that he didn't see the shapes, but was humoring her. He was like that. He'd go along with just about anything so long as it made her happy. Sometimes she felt guilty, he didn't have to go along with everything she said just to please her, she loved him regardless. He wasn't completely incapable of saying no. If he thought it was in her best interest, he'd easily put his foot down, and she could tell by the look in his eye when he really meant it.

"Can we come back up here?"

Gibbs was almost unaware of her question, having automatically replied to the various animals she could apparently see in the sky. "Huh?"

"Come back up to Stillwater, spend some time with your dad. Just get away from DC and the craziness of the job."

"Yeah, we can come back."

"We have to go to New Orleans, too."

"Oh?"

"I think my mom would like to see you, it's been awhile."

It had been awhile. Back when Abby first started at NCIS, her family had been up to visit often. They were all pleasantly surprised that Gibbs had been able to sign, and Gloria had taken to him immediately. It had been a few years since he had seen Gloria, but occasionally he had walked into Abby's lab while she was on a video call with her family and had said a quick hello. But most of the time Abby kept in contact via e-mail, and Gibbs made sure she passed on his greeting. "I would like that, Abbs."

"Good."

They lay awhile longer before getting up and packing up the blanket. "What time are we leaving tomorrow?"

"I don't know, not too late. I'd like some time to read through what's happened at NCIS on Thursday and Friday rather than walking in blind on Monday."

"Ok."

They walked back hand in hand. Halfway through town on their way back to the store they spotted Dorothy who was standing on the sidewalk talking with a few friends. "Abby! Leroy!" She waved them over. "There will be a big community bonfire tonight at the park. Everyone is welcome. There will be hot chocolate and as many s'mores as you can handle."

Abby's eyes lit up. It was exactly her type of event. Gibbs wasn't so sure, but the moment Abby looked at him, her eyes lit with enthusiasm he knew he'd say yes before his lips formed the word.

"We can't wait. We'll see you there!" Abby hugged Dorothy and then headed towards the general store. "It'll be fun Gibbs, I promise."

"I'm sure."

That evening Abby wrapped up in a black sweatshirt that she had packed and handed Gibbs his red one. He looked confused when she handed it to him, not remembering asking her to pack it.

"I thought I'd toss it in. You look hot when you wear it."

Gibbs fought the smile that started to appear and slipped it on. He always felt slightly uncomfortable when Abby complimented his looks. He wasn't ashamed of his looks, but he figured his looks had long since faded since his days in the corps. But every time Abby complimented him on his gray, no she called it silver, hair, and his blues he couldn't help but smile. God, she was good for the ego.

"This sweatshirt is so… soft, and it fits just right to give me access to your neck." Abby wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled against his neck. "I love your neck, you know that? You in this sweatshirt is neck porn, Gibbs. It makes me want to rip it back off and make you a very happy man."

This time Gibbs didn't fight the smile. "You know, we could always stay here."

"Gibbs! There will be a bonfire and hot chocolate and s'mores. What more could you ask for? Okay, don't answer that, but we'll have fun, I promise."

"Alright." Gibbs smiled at her childlike glee as she pulled him out the door where Jack waited outside.

They found their way to the table containing Styrofoam cups of hot chocolate. Abby spotted Dorothy across the bonfire and left Gibbs standing with Jack as she headed over to say hello. Both men watched as Abby said hello to nearly a dozen people as she made her way over to Dorothy.

"She sure makes friends in a hurry, doesn't she?"

"Oh yeah." Gibbs sipped at the hot chocolate. It wasn't coffee, but it was warm and the night air was cold. "Yesterday… everything is okay with her, right?"

"Sure, everything is fine." Jack laid a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder.

"And everything between us…?"

"We're good, son. We're good."

"Thanks. I know I haven't been around… for awhile, but I want to be. I'd like to be around more. I didn't mean to push you away after they died, it's just that…" Gibbs voice was a whisper. These were the type of things he didn't like to say, but he knew he had to get it out.

"I know. I shouldn't have brought a date. That was my fault."

"I was angry at the world. Bringing a date was no reason to push you away for so many years. I'm sorry, dad." Gibbs set his hot chocolate on the park bench by where they stood and pulled his father into a hug. "I'm really sorry dad."

"It's ok, son. And I'm sorry too." Jackson held his son tightly, fighting the emotion gurgling in his throat. He had longed to hold his son for so long and now that it was actually happening he wasn't sure he could let go. Eventually they pulled back and both scanned the crowd for Abby.

Gibbs frowned when he didn't see her standing with Dorothy and her friends. "You see Abby?"

"No… I thought she was over with Dorothy."

"As did I." Gibbs scanned the crowd again before both men circled the bonfire looking for her. "Dorothy, have you seen Abby?"

Dorothy looked at Gibbs and smiled. "Why yes, I do believe she just stepped away with that old Sheriff, whats-his-name, Ed Grumby. I believe they went that way." Dorothy pointed over towards the train station.

Gibbs and Jack headed for the train station at a fast pace, but Jack grabbed Gibbs' arm stopping him before they rounded the corner. They could clearly hear the conversation.

"Look Ed, I've seen you around all weekend and you've got this look on your face that I don't like. What the hell is your problem?"

"Look Miss Sciuto, I know you are a strong woman and can take care of yourself, I remember that from the last time you were up here, but Jethro isn't worthy of your attention. Don't waste your time. Go back to D.C. and move on."

"And you are telling me this because?" Gibbs knew the low rattle in Abby's voice. It was similar to the one she used after Fred had destroyed a hard-drive in her lab.

"Because I've known Leroy since we were small. He isn't worth anything. You deserve more."

"What do you know about him? He hasn't been up here for years. And don't tell me you know the perfect man for me. I've already found him."

"Abby look at you. You're young, beautiful… you could have just about anyone. I know your type, you need more than what he can give you."

Gibbs heard Abby laugh. "You know my type? And what might that be? Ed, I'm going to tell you something and then I am going to walk away and you aren't going to speak to me again. Leroy Jethro Gibbs is more a man than you will ever be. Look at you, in your faded Sheriff uniform. What do you do? Settle disputes over cattle grazing? Gibbs makes a difference in people's lives; he's made a difference in mine. And that's all that matter to me."

"Abby, I'm just trying to…"

"You're just trying to piss me off because I turned down your pitiful job offer last time I was in town."

Gibbs looked shocked. Abby hadn't mentioned the job offer. It wasn't surprising that she had turned it down, she received job offers from the FBI and CIA regularly at likely four times the salary that Ed could've offered and she always had turned them down, but she always mentioned them. He wondered why she hadn't mentioned Ed's offer.

"That's not it."

Jackson squeezed Gibbs' arm. "She's a tough cookie, isn't she?"

Gibbs nodded and focused back on Abby.

Abby stood with her hands planted firmly on her hips. "Well, I really don't care what your reason is, but you're pissing me off. Now, I'm going back to the fire and you aren't going to approach me again. I hope to visit Stillwater again soon, and when I do, if you see me, you will walk the other way, or step into a store or whatever you need to do to avoid me. I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to see you and I don't want to hear about you. Leave me alone. Oh, and you tell your buddy Chuck Winslow he better leave Gibbs alone… or else. And that isn't a threat, that's a promise."

Gibbs and Jack watched as Abby cut across the grass and head back towards the bonfire in search of them. The sleeves of her sweatshirt were pulled up, and her fists were clenched. He could tell the way her jaw was tense that she wasn't happy, but she had a slight look of satisfaction on her face as she scanned the crowed looking for him. Gibbs slipped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I've been looking for you."

Abby turned in the circle of his arms and kissed him. "And I've been looking for you."

----

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

I haven't left you on any cliff-hangers yet, and people are already starting to worry over the sad party I wrote about in the beginning… oh my! Have no fear, we'll get to the cliffs soon… and there be lots of 'em.

----

Abby was sad to leave Stillwater on Sunday, but she looked forward to the comfort of their own bed. Gibbs pulled the car around to the front of the store and Jackson carried their bag out, setting on the sidewalk as they waited for Gibbs to come to a stop.

"Bye Jack!" Abby wrapped him up in a tight hug, making Jack smile. "I'll call you next Sunday after church and bowling with the nuns."

"I'd like that very much, Abby." Jack again hugged her until he heard his son clear his throat.

Abby took the hint and picked up their bag, circling around the car and popping the trunk.

Gibbs stepped up to his father and automatically pulled him into a hug. "Thanks dad. I've had a good weekend."

"Thank you for coming. And thank you for bringing Abby along. She's something special."

Gibbs pulled back with a smile. "We'll be back soon, I think. Abby enjoyed working in the shop."

"She's a great employee. If you don't keep her at NCIS I just might have to hire her. See you soon, Leroy."

Gibbs looked back at the car; Abby was waiting patiently in the passenger seat. "Yeah, see you soon." Gibbs slid into the driver's seat, leaning over the center console to press a quick kiss to Abby's temple and then started the car.

Again Abby slept for a majority of the car ride home. Gibbs didn't allow her to play punch buggy with him, nor did he play her game in pointing out various state license plates, and the choice of music on a long car ride was limited, so Abby settled into a comfortable position, balling up her sweatshirt to lean against the window and fell asleep.

Gibbs peeked over at her every so often to see if she was still sleeping. He thought back to the night before at the bonfire and what he had heard her say to Ed. He wanted to forget about it, Abby had obviously turned down his peculiar job offer, but his curiosity was strong and he wanted to ask about it. Also Abby had defended him. Not that he really cared what Ed thought of him. They had never gotten along, and he figured he was the federal agent, and Abby was right: Ed settled disputes over cattle grazing. But to hear what Abby had said about him warmed his heart.

They were nearly home when Gibbs reached over and stroked Abby's cheek to wake her. "Abbs… Abby… we're almost home; it's time to wake up."

Abby yawned and then stretched before sitting up in her seat. "We're home?"

"Almost."

Abby recognized that they were about two minutes away. Eventually Gibbs pulled up into the driveway and stopped the car. Abby got out and waited for Gibbs to grab their bag from the trunk and then followed him up to the front step and waited as he unlocked the door. It had been another relationship compromise. Gibbs might not have cared about locking the door, but Abby did.

They set off in different directions inside. Abby brought their bag up to sort out the dirty clothes while Gibbs settled in front of a laptop set up on the dining room table. As dinner time rolled around, Abby made them each a quick sandwich and sat in the chair beside him. "Any big cases come up while we were away?"

"Doesn't seem like it. It looks like everyone finally got caught up on all their paper work and McGee scanned some of it so I've just been reading it through. I just have to sign it in the morning."

After finishing her sandwich, Abby headed upstairs to her own lap top to check her mail. Afterwards she changed into her pajamas and headed back down to the couch. "Giiiiibbs?"

Gibbs knew that long-drawn out version of his name and automatically shut down the laptop. He knew he was done working for the evening whether he was ready to stop or not. "Yes?"

"Come cuddle with me on the couch."

"Be right there." Gibbs headed up to the bathroom and then traded the jeans he was wearing for a soft pair of sweatpants.

Gibbs pulled Abby up off the couch and settled lengthwise on the soft cushions before pulling her back down on top of him.

Abby sighed as she settled into her favorite position of resting wedged between Gibbs and the back of the couch, and partly resting on his chest. Abby pulled the blanket that rested over the back of the couch over then and nuzzled her face against his neck. She loved his distinct smell of sawdust, his soap and his fabric softener, though this time the scent of sawdust was lacking as he hadn't been around the boat for four days.

Abby clutched the fabric of his shirt over his heart and let out a soft sigh. With an arm around her, Gibbs hand reached under the back of her shirt to rub across the inked skin of her lower back. His calloused fingers traced the cross tattoo blindly, having memorized it a million times over. His other hand came up to cover her hand clutching the fabric of his shirt.

They both loved these moments, nothing needed to be said to confirm what they both felt. This was right. They were right.

Just because they didn't need words, didn't keep Abby from talking. "Gibbs?"

"Yes?"

"It's none of my business, but things are better between you and your dad, right?"

"It is. Why?"

"Well, I keep saying how I'd like to go back, but I didn't even stop to think that maybe you two still had issues and you'd rather not go back, or maybe you'd rather go back alone."

Gibbs used his thumb to dig into her side, causing her to jump at the sudden pressure. "We're good. I don't know that we'll ever have to story-book father/son relationship, but we're good. And you and I are going back. Together."

"Good."

"My turn for a question."

"Uh oh." Abby smiled.

Gibbs could feel her lips curl into a smile against his neck. "Why didn't you tell me about the job offer from Ed the first time we were up in Stillwater."

"Busted." Abby kissed his neck before pulling back and shifting so that she could look at Gibbs. "I don't know, it was such a pitiful job offer, and I don't know… I know being in Stillwater last time was very, um, trying on your nerves. There was no way I would take it, so I didn't think it was a big deal. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"I've said it before Gibbs, you have to trust me. We're one big family at NCIS, no amount of money in the world would pull me away from that."

"I know. But I don't like the fact that Ed pulled you aside at the bonfire."

"So that's how you found out about the job offer? He didn't pull me aside, I pulled him aside. I didn't want to make a scene at the bonfire."

Gibbs pulled her forward for a kiss, his signal that the conversation was over. Abby melted against him, their kisses long and languid. Although they both loved the sex that they shared, sometimes all they needed was a make-out session on the couch. Their lips were red and swollen when they eventually climbed the stairs for bed. Abby was too exhausted from the long weekend for sex, but she pulled off her shirt for a little skin to skin contact – and if she set the alarm early she could likely entice him with a little morning sex before work.

----

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12

Here you are ;P

----

Back at work things carried on as usual. Monday Gibbs spent a majority of the day going over the ever growing stack of papers that had appeared over the two days they had missed work. The team had caught a few small cases, but nothing that had required much work.

On Tuesday Tony finally had a chance to duck down to Abby's lab, Caf-Pow in hand to ask about her weekend in Stillwater.

"It was good. Jack is a lot of fun. I hope to get him down to DC sometime, and we'll be sure to invite you over if he comes down. I know he likes you, he asked about you."

"He did?"

"Yeah. He also said you were welcome to come up for a visit."

Tony snorted. "Yeah, that'll happen. I can see it now, you me and Gibbs on a little weekend get-away to Stillwater." The moment he said it he regretted it.

Abby's eyes lit up. "Tony! That would be so much fun! Jack would love it."

"No Abby, I don't know why I said it, it just came out. Gibbs would hate it."

"Hate what?"

Tony cringed when he heard Gibbs' voice rumble behind him. "Nothing boss." He steadied himself for the incoming head slap. "Thanks boss."

"Hey Gibbs, what can I do for you?"

"I'm here for Tony."

"Uh, yes boss?"

"Why are you down here pestering Abby?"

"I was supplying Caf-Pow…"

Gibbs arched an eyebrow and Tony rattled on.

"…and just saying a little hello since I haven't really seen her, and you know, you guys were gone for a few days and I just wanted to welcome her back."

"The cold cases aren't going anywhere, no matter how much you put them off."

"I'm ready to kill someone myself to get out in the field." Tony sighed as he headed back towards the elevator.

"Be nice, Gibbs." Abby chided.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and gave a small smile before following Tony towards the elevator. The rest of the day was just as boring and about an hour before they headed out, Abby found herself up in the squad room, perched on Tony's desk, in the middle of a lively conversation on spring break etiquette.

"Remember when I found that photo of Kate from the wet t-shirt contest?" Tony leaned back in his office chair, a smile on his face and then nodded at Ziva "We really have to get you to try something like that."

"You would not live to see the photo." A twinkle of light caught Tony's eye as Ziva used her knife to clean under a nail.

"She's right Tony." Abby patted the top of his computer screen. "You're better off enjoying the photo of Kate."

"I don't get the idea of Spring break. I mean, you're supposed to have a week off to relax from school. Most people end up more tired than before the break." McGee shrugged.

Abby and Tony glanced at each other and then looked at McGee. "I don't even have any snappy come-back for that, Probie Pan. I'm… Have you never enjoyed the excitement of Spring break?"

"During my spring break, I spent the week-"

"Stop!" Tony covered his ears. "Lalalala… I really don't want to know."

"Don't want to know what, DiNozzo?" Gibbs stepped around the corner.

"McGeek here was about to tell us all the geeky things he did during spring break… But, that's not important." Tony focused his attention on his computer screen, mirroring what Ziva and McGee had done at the first sound of their boss' voice. Only Abby was content to sit and smile at the man she was proud to call her lover as he strode into the squad room.

"What about you, Gibbs. You ever experience spring break?"

"Abby." It was a little gruffer than normal, but there was still an air of tenderness.

"Didn't think so." Abby glanced back at Tony and pretended to zip her lips.

Gibbs knew that with less than an hour left on the clock they weren't going get any work done. He was tired and the cold cases were getting on his nerves. If it was a cold case it was because he couldn't solve it, and that weighed heavy on his shoulders. "Alright, close up for tonight. There isn't anything that can't wait until tomorrow. Go home."

The agents packed up and were out the door quickly, leaving Gibbs at his desk and Abby still perched on Tony's. "What's the plan for tonight, Agent Gibbs?"

"I don't know, Abbs. I could use some time with the boat, I think."

"Oh, okay." Abby knew better than to ask any questions. She had noticed that something had been slightly off when he had returned to the squad room, but if she was going to ask what was bothering him and expect even half an answer, she knew better than to ask in front of the others.

Abby picked up her purse from the floor by Tony's desk and waited as Gibbs grabbed the things he wanted to take home. Following her to the elevator, he waited until the elevator doors slid shut before reaching out to take her hand.

It wasn't until the car doors had shut, that Abby finally couldn't keep quiet. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, it's just the cold cases."

"I know how much they bother you. The boat and bourbon will do you good." Abby smiled at him before shifting to look out her window.

When they had first pulled out of the parking lot, Gibbs felt briefly like they were being followed, but every time he glanced in the mirror he never saw anyone. Trying to ignore the sick feeling in his gut, Gibbs pressed a little harder on the gas.

Abby was still looking out the window when Gibbs threw his arm across Abby in an attempt to protect her as he swerved to try and avoid the car that was headed right towards them.

------

TBC…

Thoughts? Comments?


	13. Chapter 13

**Not a fan of the cliffhangers, are we? Well a few more to come. And there will be a slight delay in posting, as I am moving back to the US and my flight is this afternoon. My next post will be tomorrow (Thursday at some time, but I'll be back in the PST – I think, time zone? Washington State.) But then I'm not sure if I will be posting in the mornings, or in the evenings… likely evenings, once I start my job. Anyway, I ramble, and most of you I'm sure have skipped right to the story.**

**-----**

_Abby was still looking out the window when Gibbs threw his arm across Abby in an attempt to protect her as he swerved to try and avoid the car that was headed right towards them._

Abby woke to the sound of people shouting around her and warms hands at her neck. "_Gibbs?"_

"Relax. My partner is getting a stretcher for you."

Abby blinked a few times and her vision cleared. "Gibbs?" She was a little confused, but the tangled mess of steel in front of her reminded her that she was in a car. Her body screamed in pain, but it was easy to block out as she sought out Gibbs. "Gibbs?" From where she was trapped in her seat she could see Gibbs stretched out to the side of the car as one EMT pumped on his chest and another squeezed the bag delivering life saving oxygen.

As the reality of the situation sank in, Abby began struggling against the hand holding her steady in her seat. She noticed that the front of the car was smashed in around her, though the majority of the impact had been on Gibbs' side. "Gibbs!"

"Hold still, miss. We need to get a neck brace on you before we can pull you out."

"Gibbs?"

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Abby. Abigail Sciuto. How is Gibbs?"

"Gibbs?"

"My…" She wasn't sure how to define her relationship with Gibbs. "The driver, his name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Abby could see that they were still performing CPR as they loaded him into the ambulance. The last thing she saw before the ambulance doors closed was a small electrode pad being placed on his right pectoral muscle and one on his left side, slightly lower.

"I'm not sure." The man tightened a neck brace on her before they worked her free from the car and onto a backboard. Abby felt the tears well up in her eyes as she was slowly lifted from the tangled mess of a car. She was only able to get a brief glimpse of where Gibbs had sat, his seat covered in blood. Trying not to cry on the ambulance ride to the hospital, she answered basic medical information about herself and Gibbs, and she gave Tony's name and number to call. Hot tears were burning down her cheeks by the time they pulled into the ambulance bay.

Abby didn't hear much of what was said around her, she just kept envisioning Gibbs' lifeless body as the EMT's worked to save him.

A small light was flashed in her eyes as the doctors and nurses swarmed around her. She heard someone say something about a full spinal X-ray to check for a broken neck and back before a full-body CT-scan to check for various other internal injuries.

"Ma'am we need to take your jewelry off before we can do the x-rays." A nurse began removing her various bracelets and her choker. When the nurse started to remove the dog tags, Abby started to panic. "Don't worry dear, we will get these back to you, I promise."

The x-ray was first, and it didn't take long for them to declare that she hadn't broken anything along her spine. Once any spinal injuries were ruled out, the neck brace was removed.

"Miss Sciuto? I'm Dr. Sheen. How is the pain?"

"I… my arm… I don't know."

"Understandable, you've been through a lot. I'm going to press here on your belly. Tell me if this hurts."

Abby felt the fingers press against her stomach. "No. It doesn't hurt. Gibbs? The man I came in with?"

"I'm sorry." Dr Sheen shined a small light in Abby's eyes. "I don't know anything. I'd like to send you for a full body CT-scan."

"Abby! ABBY!!" Abby heard her name and footsteps thundering down the hallway. She heard Tony again before she saw him. "Back off, I'm a federal agent. I'm looking for Abigail Sciuto? Where is she?"

Dr. Sheen poked his head outside and waved Tony in.

"Oh God, Abby," Tony was at her side in minutes. "What happened?" Tony then turned to the doctor. "Will she be ok?"

"I'm sending her up for a CT-scan soon, but so far we've eliminated any spinal injuries. I believe her wrist is broken, but we'll have to get a second x-ray for that. After the CT-scan we'll be able to rule out any internal injuries. She has a concussion, but that's to be expected."

Tony leaned forward to kiss her softly on the forehead, avoiding the scrapes and bruises. Brushing a tear from her cheek, he asked, "What happened, babe?"

"I don't know," Abby sniffed. "We were driving and then… I don't know."

"Shh, shh… It's okay. Everything will be okay."

"Gibbs?"

"I don't know. I came right to you."

Two nurses arrive to take Abby for her CT. "You have to find out, Tony. Please?"

"I will." Tony watched as Abby was wheeled out of the room, and then let out a ragged breath. He dug out his cell phone and dialed Ziva and after quickly explaining, he asked her to call McGee while he called Ducky.

Scrubbing his hands across his face and then running his fingers back through his hair, Tony set off for the nurse's station in search of information on his boss. Tony didn't have the energy to flirt with the nurse at the desk; he tried for a smile, but was fairly sure he failed. "I'm searching for information on Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"And you are?"

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. I believe I'm on his contact list, we work together."

The nurse typed in Gibbs name, they had a long history for Gibbs being in and of the hospital with a variety of work-related injuries. Sure enough Anthony DiNozzo was listed as one of Gibbs contacts. "I'll see what I can found out, Mr. DiNozzo. I haven't heard anything yet."

Tony nodded and then headed towards a few chairs in the hall as the nurse scurried off to find out what she could about Gibbs.

Tony wasn't surprised that Ziva was the first to arrive – she drove like a maniac on a good day, he didn't even want to imagine the wake of angry drivers left behind as Ziva made her way to the hospital.

"Tony?" Ziva was at his side in a flash. "How are they?"

"Abby… Abby is okay. They are doing a CT to rule out internal injuries, but otherwise a broken wrist, a concussion and some cuts and bruises. I don't know about Gibbs. No one seems to know."

Ziva reached for her knife. "I will find out."

"Ziva." Tony stopped her. "You'll just get yourself kicked out. I need you here. Abby will need you."

Ziva replaced her knife and sat beside Tony, patting his arm semi-affectionately, she had a hard time dealing with people and their emotions. "They'll be okay."

"Yeah."

They sat in silence a few minutes until they heard Ducky rushing down the hallway, McGee a few steps behind. "Good heavens, Tony. What happened?"

"Ducky." Tony stood and hugged the older man. "There was a car accident. I don't know all the details. I saw Abby, she's banged up, but they think she'll be fine with a little rest. I'm still waiting for news on the boss."

"Where is Abby?" McGee asked breathlessly.

"They took her for a CT-Scan. I told her I'd find out about Gibbs, while she was getting the test done and no one is telling me anything!" Tony slammed his palm against the wall out of frustration.

"Mr. DiNozzo?" The same nurse Tony had spoken early pushed through the doors into the waited area.

Tony jumped to his feet. "How is he?"

-----

TBC….

Reviews = loooove


	14. Chapter 14

Safe and sound in the US… and rather exhausted, but I left you guys with lots of questions… and this only adds to them.

----

The two nurses wheeled Abby away for her CT-scan, and all she could do was plead silently with her eyes for Tony to find out about Gibbs.

She watched as the white walls and the bright florescent lighting above moved past her as she was wheeled down the hall. She hated the sterile smell of the hospital. It held nothing but bad memories; Gibbs and the explosion, Ducky being stabbed in the hand, Tony and the Plague… the list was longer than she liked or could remember.

Though she was aware of the soft humming noise created by the scanner, the scan went by in a blur. All she could think about was Gibbs. Was he alive? Was he awake? Did he remember her? The last time he'd been sent to the hospital for something so serious, she had arrived to find him in a coma, only for him to wake up and not remember any of his friends. And then he left her.

Once the scan was done, Abby was moved back to the bed and then was taken for an MRI to get a better look at her pelvis, which had begun to show extensive bruising, followed by a second x-ray to confirm the break in her wrist.

"You're pelvis is clear, just bruising from impact. You'll be sore for a while, and physical therapy might be something that will help in a week or two. But for now, you need rest."

After clearing her of any other major injuries, they transferred Abby to a regular hospital bed. Dr. Sheen was waiting for her when they brought her back to the ER to wrap her wrist in a temporary cast until the cuts healed before admitting her upstairs. A nurse began wrapping her wrist as Dr. Sheen explained the test results. "The CT has showed a slight swelling in your brain. It isn't life-threatening, but we'll monitor you closely and it should clear up on its own in few days."

"Can I get up? I need to use the rest room."

"Sure, but then it's back to bed and into a room upstairs in ICU. We'll keep you there until the swelling is gone and then transfer you to a regular room for a few more days after that. Oh, and here," Dr. Sheen handed her a hospital gown. "You can change into this and get out of those bloody clothes."

Abby struggled to get to her feet, swaying slightly as she stood. She had been given pain medicine, but it hardly touched the massive ache she was beginning to feel throughout her body. Abby shifted awkwardly in the bathroom as she tried to avoid using her bandaged arm while undressing.

Examining herself in the mirror, Abby winced at the sight of her pale skin. Deep purple and blue bruises were already beginning to cover her torso, pelvis and legs, a thick strip of bruising ran diagonally across her chest from the seat-belt. Her tattoos were hardly visible, the once stark contrast between her ivory skin and black ink was softened by the bruising. She wet a few paper towels and sponged the rest of the blood from her face and neck that the nurses had missed when she first came in. Finally securing the hospital gown around herself and making sure nothing was visible, Abby stepped cautiously out of the small bathroom.

The room was empty, and it's all the encouragement that Abby needed to slip out to the hallway, in search of Gibbs. To the left she saw the back of the nurse's station and knew that was the direction of the waiting room. She was torn between going to find Tony, he said he would find out about Gibbs, but she was desperate to see him with her own eyes. She headed right, and was ignored by the various nurses and doctors that rushed around her.

Towards the end of the hallway Abby stopped to watch saw six doctors leaning over the bloody and life-less body of a man. His clothes were shredded, and there seemed to be a steady drip of blood from the table to the floor. They were adjusting IV bags, pumping oxygen in through a mask and pounding on his chest, administering CPR. They pulled away briefly to shock his heart, and then began CPR again when it failed to get his heart started again.

_Gibbs._

"That's it, I'm calling it." One of the doctors looked up to the clock above the door. Abby couldn't see the clock, but she could feel each second tick by.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

"Time of death 18:49." When the doctor finally stepped away, revealing the man's face, Abby felt her heart begin to beat again. She didn't recognize dark haired man, who looked to be of Middle Eastern decent.

Abby moved further down the hallway, glancing into the various exam rooms until she saw Gibbs.

Just like the man she had just seen, he was covered in blood, and had a tube down his throat, and an IV in his arm. She watched as a doctor used a small flash-light to shine in his eyes, much like they had done to her when she had first arrived.

Abby was quick to notice the bloody gauze around the floor around him, and only then did she notice a small tube protruding from his side.

"Excuse me, miss? Are you lost?"

"No, I… that's…" Abby could only stare helplessly ahead as the doctors continued to work on the man she loved.

A nurse exited the room and Abby heard the doctors talking. "As soon as he's stable to move, we need to get him to an OR to…" the door shut before Abby could hear more.

"Come with me; let's get your back where you belong." A nurse tried to gently guide her away from the room.

"No."

As a second nurse pushed through the door to where Gibbs was, Abby heard the frantic instructions of one of the doctors. "He's crashing again. I need you to push 10 mg's of…" The door swung closed again and Abby could only watch as one doctor started CPR as another rolled the crash cart alongside Gibbs' bed.

Watching the struggle for Gibbs life was like watching a movie in slow motion, as the paddles were placed on his chest. His chest jerked upwards with the shock and then sank back to the bed.

Abby watched with tears running down her cheeks as the doctors shocked Gibbs and again waited for his heart to beat on its own.

----

TBC…

(evil, yes, I'm well aware…. Let me know what you think!)


	15. Chapter 15

Oooh, sorry for the delay. I had internet problems this morning and then I went to Oregon to visit friends, and now I just got home… but anyway, enjoy!

-------------------------------------

"_Mr. DiNozzo?" The same nurse Tony had spoken early pushed through. "I've spoken to the ER doctors about Agent Gibbs."_

_Tony jumped to his feet. "How is he?"_

"We're trying to get him stabilized enough to get up stairs to surgery. It's been 'touch and go' since he was brought in."

"I need to see him." Tony stepped towards the nurse, Ziva, McGee and Ducky following in Tony's footsteps.

"I'm afraid that's not a good idea."

"Look, I'm a federal agent. I need to see him. His… the love of his life was taken away for tests and no one has told her anything. I promised her I would find out. If I don't, I'll make sure she comes back once she's healed and creates a living hell for you!" Tony reached for his badge, and just to prove the point that the nurse had no option but to let him back, he added. "And the woman behind me is a trained assassin."

"I… well…" The nurse eyed Ziva suspiciously and then turned to Tony. "Well, I suppose you may come for a quick visit, but I'm afraid he isn't conscious."

"Thank you." Tony followed the young nurse down the hallway, but pushed past her when he saw Abby standing by the window of one of the ER exam rooms. "Abby!"

Abby heard Tony, but she couldn't take her eyes off Gibbs. Tony was at her side in seconds, shooing the nurses away to give them some privacy. Tony watched silently, as the defibrillator paddles were again placed on his chest and his body jumped as the electric current passed through. Tony watched the heart monitor for his heart beat to start back up, but the harsh shrill of the flat line echoed into the hallway.

"He doesn't want to survive this. This is his chance to be with his family again. He's going to take it." Abby wiped a tear from her cheek.

"No, Abby, you know that isn't true. He's a natural fighter. He'll fight this. He'll do it for you."

Abby stepped around Tony and headed towards the door of the exam room.

"Abby, what are you doing?"

"I have to say goodbye." Abby ignored Tony's plea to stay out and let the doctor's work, and pulled herself together as she stepped into the room. The metallic smell of blood overwhelmed her senses and although she had smelled it many times before, this was different. Abby felt like she was drowning in the smell of his blood.

Oddly enough no one questioned her as she approached the table. She stayed clear as they shocked him again, and then resumed CPR so she could touch him.

His arms lay limp by his sides, the hand that she could see was curled into fist, as if he had been ready to throw his fist against the wall before slipping into unconsciousness. Her eyes ran over his body. The pale white of the doctor's knuckles as he performed the chest compressions reminded her that it was these compressions that kept the oxygen circulating through his body. His shirt had been cut open, but the rest of his clothes had been shredded in the wreck.

"Oh Gibbs," Abby traced a finger along his face, avoiding the numerous abrasions that covered his skin before she brushed a silver lock of hair from his forehead and kissed him softly. "You can be with them now. I don't blame you. It's ok. I'll be ok. I've got the team; they'll take care of me. I'll miss you every day of my life. I'll remember you. I'll remember Shannon and Kelly, too. I love you." Abby touched his silver hair one last time, before stepping away and heading back out of the room. "Goodbye."

Tony couldn't control the tear that trailed down his cheek as he watched Abby step up to Gibbs, touching him softly and whispering to him. Tony couldn't even begin to imagine what would happen to Abby if he didn't make it. _Don't do this boss, you can't do this to her. You promised me you'd never hurt her. Don't do this. Come on. You can't die, boss. You. Can't. Die._

"There you are!" Dr. Sheen came running down the hallway. "You need to be in bed, we've got a room for you in the ICU. Being up and about in such a fragile state could kill you."

"Fragile?" Tony asked as Abby sat slowly in the wheelchair Dr. Sheen had grabbed. "What did the tests say?"

"She's got a bit of swelling in her brain. She needs rest. I don't think we'll need to do anything about the swelling, it should resolve itself on its own, but she needs to be monitored."

"Well, why the hell is she standing around here? If she needs monitoring, you should be monitoring her!" Tony was angry that Abby had been allowed to get away.

"She snuck out while I was arranging a bed for her upstairs." With that Dr. Sheen began to wheel Abby away. Her last glimpse of Gibbs was of them shocking his heart one last time.

----

TBC

I know it's short, and up much later… but chapter 16 will be up as soon as I get up in the morning… so long as I don't have any more internet issues.


	16. Chapter 16

The drama continues… with no answers in sight. Soon, I promise.

----

Tony scrubbed his hands over his face and took one last look at his boss before heading towards the waiting room.

"Tony?" The rest of the team was surrounding him in seconds, hounding him with question after question on both Gibbs and Abby.

As team leader Tony tried to put on a strong face for the team, but the minute he opened his mouth to speak, he felt is defenses crumble and the tears started to roll down his cheek. "It's not good," Tony sniffed. "Abby will be ok, slight swelling in her brain, but no major internal injuries."

"Swelling of the brain is to be expected with a grade three concussion." Ducky explained. "And Jethro?"

"They still haven't gotten him up to surgery. They can't get him stabilized enough to move. Abby…" Tony rubbed the tears from his cheeks. "Abby went in to say goodbye."

Ducky let out a soft gasp and Ziva moved to Tony's side.

"What… what did the doctors say?" McGee wrapped an arm around Ducky.

"Nothing, they were still working on him when I left."

"Gibbs is the strongest person I know, he will not give up fighting. This I know." Ziva hugged Tony a little tighter.

Tony took a few deeps breaths to gain his composure and then stood a little straighter. "McGee, Ziva. You two go stay with Abby. I need to call in Fornell. I want this accident investigated to the fullest extent. Ducky and I will wait here for more news on Gibbs. Call if anything changes with Abby, and we'll do the same when we know more about Gibbs."

"Ok." The others agreed. McGee gave Tony a comforting pat on the shoulder before turning towards the elevators, while Ziva pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and then followed McGee.

"The driver of the other car?" Ducky asked. "Did he survive?"

"No." Tony answered; his voice full of hate. Ducky suspected that the other driver was better off. Ducky moved back to his seat in the waiting area while Tony stepped out to the hallway to call Fornell. He wasn't exactly a huge fan of Tobias, but he was one of Gibbs' longest standing friends, he knew he needed to be called.

The conversation with Fornell had been quick, and as soon as Tobias hung up he dialed his lead Agent, Ron Sacks.

"Agent Sacks."

"Ron, its Tobias." Like Gibbs, he only ever used first names at work when it was important.

"What can I do for you?"

"Meet me at Bethesda in twenty. Call Lisa, tell her the same." Fornell hung up and grabbed his badge. He'd been called all too often to pick up Gibbs from the hospital, but this wasn't the phone call he usually got. In some ways he had been expecting something like this. He figured the bastard would go out in big way, and he had suspected that explosion had been it. But like with anything pertaining to his friend, he didn't ever do things they way you expected.

Tobias met Ron Sacks in the parking lot. "You going to tell me what this is about?"

"Gibbs. He and Miss Sciuto were in a car accident. It doesn't look good."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but why exactly am I here?"

"Let's go find out. DiNozzo called and asked for us."

"DiNozzo? Yeah, right."

Tobias shot Ron a look that would've rivaled one of Gibbs' glares, and Ron followed silently into the waiting room where Ducky and Tony sat quietly. The moment Tony saw them he stood and met them in the center of the room. "Tobias, Ron."

"What happened."

"They were hit head-on by another driver. Something just doesn't sit right; the other drive wasn't under the influence. This needs to be investigated fully, and until I've got my people back, I think you'd be better off taking this case."

"You don't think it was an accident?"

"There was no traffic; there was plenty of room on the road. No, I don't think this was an accident. Here," Tony pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. "One of the nurses passed this on to me. The EMT's collected names and numbers of people who witnessed the crash."

"Have you spoken to your director?"

"We spoke briefly over the phone. He agrees that this should be a joint investigation between NCIS and the FBI, but that you should take over until things are settled at NCIS."

"Agreed. How are they?"

"Physically, Abby will be fine. Gibbs… it doesn't look good, and if he doesn't pull through, I don't know that Abby will either."

Tobias nodded. He understood.

Ron was surprised by the lack of verbal jabs Tony had sent in his direction, but was still wary of the agent. "I'm sorry. I know you've got a close team."

"Yeah. We've uh, we've been through a lot." _More than you'd ever understand, you brainless jackass. _Tony knew this wasn't the time to run his mouth. If Gibbs had tried to teach him something, it certainly had been when to run your mouth and when not to. Oddly enough he couldn't remember a single time where Gibbs had approved of him running his mouth… something he could contemplate later. Maybe he was learning after all.

Agent Lisa Scott ran down the length of the hallway and came to a skidding stop. "Sorry, boss. Traffic."

Tobias looked at his other agent and nodded. "Sacks, take Agent Scott to find about the wreck and fill her in along the way. I'll find as much as I can about the driver. Touch base at 21:00." Fornell turned back to Tony. "Will Dr. Mallard be performing the autopsy, or shall I call in the FBI ME?"

Tony turned back to the MR. "Ducky…"

Ducky had heard the question. "It would be my honor to do the autopsy. I do believe it would be a welcoming distraction. I have already called in Mr. Palmer, and he is arranging to get the body back to NCIS."

"I'll be in touch, _DeNutso_." Although he irritated Tony with the pronunciation of his last name, Tobias gave him a firm squeeze on the shoulder. "He's a wiry old bastard. He doesn't give up easily."

"I know." Tony turned back to look down the hallway where Gibbs was presumably still being worked on. _God I hope you're right, Fornell._

-----

TBC…

Let me know what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

Ziva and McGee waited silently as the elevator slowly rose up to the third floor where the ICU was located.

McGee was the first to break the silence. "She won't survive this if he doesn't pull through."

"McGee." Ziva reached for the emergency stop, but McGee stopped her.

"The emergency stop here has an alarm. They took out the alarm in the NCIS elevators because of how often Gibbs uses them as an office."

"Oh." Ziva thought for a moment. It made sense that NCIS would give up the fight rather than try and get Gibbs to give up his annoying habit of elevator meetings. "McGee, you cannot think negatively about this situation. Abby needs us to be strong for her."

"I know, I just…"

"I know, McGee. I know." Ziva met his eyes briefly before she exited the elevator. McGee trailed behind Ziva as she walked up to the nurse's station. "I'm looking for Abby Sciuto."

The nurse typed a few things into the computer at the desk and then pointed down the hall. "She's in room 408. Visiting rights are reserved for family only. You are…?"

Ziva calmly held up her badge, making sure that her other hand drew back her jacket enough to make her gun visible. "…going to visit my friend. Come on, McGee."

McGee mouthed 'sorry' to the nurse and then caught up with Ziva who had already made it halfway down the hallway. They paused in the doorway before stepping inside.

Abby had heard Ziva and McGee walking down the hallway. In an effort to try and cut down on Gibbs sneaking up on her in the lab, Abby had spent a great deal of time analyzing and listening to footsteps. She still hadn't managed to pick up on his footsteps, but she was now capable of recognizing her friends based solely on their footsteps. Tony's stride was long and confident. She could practically hear his cocky attitude in his step. Ziva's footsteps were also confident, but more determined. She was quieter than Tony, like she was stalking her prey. Abby figured it came from all her years as an assassin.

McGee's stride wasn't as long as Tony's; he usually had a few extra steps compared to DiNozzo. McGee's walk reflected his hesitant demeanor. He questioned things before responding, always wanting to double check before he agreed to something. Both Tony and Ziva followed the 'act now, ask later' mentality, McGee liked to ask first.

Hearing her friends approach, Abby turned her head and closed her eyes. She figured that if she lay still enough, for long enough, they would assume she was asleep and leave her alone. Her wrist ached, her body hurt and her head throbbed. She just wanted to disappear. She wanted to wake up from this horrible dream she was sure she was trapped in.

_It's okay, Abby. You'll wake up soon. Gibbs will be beside you, you'll curl up against him, and he'll hold you tight_, Abby told herself.

She had been given a bit of pain medication, but the doctors were hesitant to give her a full dose with the slight swelling she had in her brain. She had an IV in her arm delivering antibiotics to help clear the swelling, as well as fluids to help with the shock of the accident.

Ziva could tell that Abby was awake, but didn't want to force her into talking, so they entered quietly and pulled up chairs to sit by her bed. Both McGee and Ziva were uncomfortable in situations like this, and Ziva wished she had waited with Ducky for new on Gibbs, and that Tony had gone to sit with Abby. He always knew the right things to say to her.

Ziva was hesitant to pick up Abby's hand, but she did, holding it as gently as possible. "Tony and Ducky are waiting to hear more about Gibbs. They will call, or come up when they know more. McGee and I will be here if you need anything."

The fat tear that rolled down her cheek gave it away that she wasn't asleep, so she opened her eyes and turned to look at Ziva. "He's… he's not gone?"

"No. The doctors are not giving up on him, and neither should you."

Abby gave a tiny nod and closed her eyes again. The nurse from the front desk shuffled in, glaring at Ziva, but quickly looked away when Ziva glared back, ready to flash her gun once more. She checked the levels of the IV and Abby's oxygen saturation before scribbling a few quick notes on Abby's chart and then leaving again.

"I don't think she likes you, Ziva." McGee commented.

Ziva shrugged. "I do not like her either. We are even."

Abby opened her eyes again. "What'd you do?"

"Ziva flashed her gun to get us in here when the nurse said visitation was for family only." McGee answered.

A brief hint of a smile crossed Abby's face before a look of pain slipped back across her features.

"Abby, do you remember what happened? We're trying to piece together the accident, if there is anything you remember…"

"Ziva, we aren't here to interrogate her!"

"It's ok." Abby looked to Ziva. "I was looking out the window, and all of a sudden, Gibbs threw his arm across my chest and the car swerved. I don't remember anything after that. Did someone hit us? I saw nothing."

"Yeah, it seems as if you guys were hit head on."

"The other driver?"

"Dead."

Abby closed her eyes again and listened to the steady _beep_ of the machine monitoring her heart rate. It was a constant reminder that she was, in fact, still living. In her mind she could still hear the flat-line of Gibbs' monitor.

"I don't know what I'll do without him."

"Abby… he's not-"

"You didn't see him, Ziva."

"No, but I know him. Maybe not the way you do, but as a fighter. We understand each other. We do not give up. He will not give up."

"Ziva…"

"Rest Abby, you will know as soon as we know something. You need your rest. He'll need you to be strong for him. We will not go anywhere."

"Ok." Abby closed her eyes. "Wait. Can you get the bag of my things? I think the nurse put them in a safe somewhere."

"I will find out." Ziva left the room, only to return five minutes later. Under one arm she had a zip-lock bag with the various personal items they had taken from Abby when she had arrived. In her hand she carried Gibbs' dog-tags which Abby had been wearing. "I assume these are what you were after?"

Abby lifted her head slightly and Ziva slipped the chain around her neck. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

----------

TBC…


	18. Chapter 18

Oops, a little late, I know… Traffic was supposed to be backed up this am because of construction so I left super early, only to find that it wasn't until AFTER my exit. So I left an hour early for nothing.

-----

"Anthony, my boy, pacing won't do anything but tire you out. Have a seat." Ducky patted the seat next to him.

"I know. I just have a hard time keeping still." Tony dropped to the seat beside Ducky. They sat silently for awhile, but the silence ate away at Tony's patience and he couldn't keep quiet. "He promised me he wouldn't hurt her. He can't leave her again. It damn well near killed her when he left for Mexico."

"Tony. This isn't his fault. Don't put the blame on him for this."

"I know, it's just… Abby is my best friend. You didn't see her. She said that she didn't think he'd try and fight, that this was his chance to be with his family. She said goodbye. I can't stand to see her hurt like that."

"Poor Abigail." Ducky looked at Tony, the sadness on his face ageing him by several years.

Tony was again on his feet, pacing back and forth a few times before heading back to the nurse's station. "Any word on Jethro Gibbs?"

"I'm sorry, as soon as I know-"

The nurse was cut off by a doctor heading towards them. His scrubs were covered with bright red, sticky blood. "You're here for ?"

"Yes!"

Ducky was at Tony's side in a flash.

"We've stabilized him enough to get him up to the OR. We won't know much until we get a look inside, but it looks like there is a tear in his kidney. He has a collapsed lung, and we were able to insert a chest tube. We won't know the extent of any brain injury until we can get a better look. There is some swelling, but we were able to insert a catheter into a ventricle of his brain, which will help to measure the intracranial pressure as well as drain any-"

"I'm not a doctor!" Tony was lost with the various medical terms. "Will he live?"

"I… it's hard to say at this point. We'll have a better idea of his chances once he is out of surgery. In some cases, with IV fluids, time and rest… he could recover will no ill effects. However, with some traumatic brain injuries, he could never recover. We just won't know until he's out of surgery. Although, with the way he kept crashing here in the ER, he needs to make it through surgery before we can worry about any brain damage."

"How long will surgery take?"

"I can't be sure about that, likely several hours. He'll be moved up to ICU when we're done. His fellow passenger, Abigail Sciuto, she's in ICU, yes? You can wait with her. I'm going home, but I'll let his doctor, Dr. Williams, know where you are."

"Oh, ok." Tony nodded.

"I'm a doctor myself, would you mind giving me a few more details?" Ducky asked.

"Certainly, if you'll just wait here a moment while I change out of my scrubs." The doctor waved at the waiting area.

"Sure." Ducky turned to Tony. "Go wait with Abigail. I'll see what else I can find out and I'll come up after."

Tony nodded and took off at a trot towards the elevator. He pounded on the 'up' button a few times before deciding on the stairs, located across the hall. He took the stairs two at a time up to the third floor.

Rushing up to the nurse's station, he hadn't even opened his mouth to ask, when the nurse pointed down the hallway. "I don't need to see your gun too. Room 408."

"Uh, thanks." Tony cocked an eyebrow but decided against asking any questions. He took quick, powerful strides down the hallway to room 408 and peeked cautiously inside before giving a soft knock and stepping in. Abby was laying with her eyes closed, McGee and Ziva on either side.

"How's she doing?" Tony whispered. He couldn't tell if Abby was asleep or not.

Ziva shook her head softly, but said nothing.

"I'm okay, Tony. I just hurt."

"You're awake." Ziva moved out of the way, so Tony move to stand beside her. "Can I get you anything? Do you need some water?" Tony picked up her hand and stroked his thumb across her palm gently. "Tell me what I can do for you, Abby."

"No, I don't need anything. I've got water, but I'm not thirsty." Abby fought to form the words to the question floating around her mind, but she was scared to ask. Clearing her throat, Abby was able to pull herself together enough to ask, "Gibbs?"

"Gibbs is in surgery. There was a tear in his kidney and he had a collapsed lung. He also has some swelling in his brain, but they won't know much about the possibility of any brain damage until after surgery."

"He's still alive?" Abby's eyes flew open in an instant. "How much swelling? Did they rate the severity? What are his chances? How long will surgery take?"

"They couldn't be sure about his chances or how long surgery will take; the doctor said it'd be awhile, but that they would find us here when they were done. I… I don't really know about the swelling, something about a catheter, or…"

"Tony, I need specifics. I need the details." Abby tried to sit up, but winced and lowered her head slowly back down to the pillow.

"I, uh…" Tony glanced back at Ducky who had just stepped inside the room.

"No worries, my dear. I spoke to the doctor after Anthony headed up to you. I'll tell you everything I know." Ducky pushed her bangs away from her face and leaned over to softly kiss her forehead. "First of all…" Ducky slowly explained.

----

TBC…


	19. Chapter 19

Ok, hopefully back to the regular posting schedule. A bit more about Gibbs…

----------------------------------------

Abby startled awake. "Gibbs."

"Abbs!" Tony had fallen asleep, his forehead resting on Abby's bed. "What is it?"

"I… I was dreaming." Abby closed her eyes again and sighed. "Any news?"

"No, none yet." Ziva broke in. Both Tony and McGee had fallen asleep, but Ziva sat watching over them all. "We would wake you."

"I need to make a phone call."

Tony sat up. "I'm sure we can find a video phone so you can sign with your parents."

"That's not who I need to call. I should… I need to call Jack." Abby looked to Tony. "He needs to know."

"Maybe we should wait until we know more." Tony suggested.

"No, I need to call him now." Abby looked at the clock. It was early, nearly five am. Jack opened the store at seven during the week, and usually woke by five to have breakfast and read the newspaper before readying the cash register.

"Would you like me to call him for you?"

"No Tony, but thank you. I'll do it."

"Sure, we'll give you some privacy." Tony nodded towards the door and Ziva stepped out. "Come on, McGee." Tony patted him lightly on the shoulder with one hand and dug out his cell phone with the other, handing it to Abby.

When the door to her room closed Abby took a deep breath and dialed Jack's number. It took three rings before a tired Jack answered. "Hello?"

"Jack…" It was all Abby was able to get out before she broke down with a sob.

Tony had been resting against the door, and as soon as he heard Abby break down he pushed back in. He took the phone from Abby's hand wedged the phone between his shoulder and ear. "Jack, it's Tony DiNozzo. I don't know if you remember me, but…" Tony brushed the hair from Abby's face and waved Ziva and McGee back in to comfort Abby while he stepped back into the hallway to speak to Jack.

"Of course I remember, what's going on?"

"There has been a car crash. Both Abby and Gibbs were in the car-"

"How are they?"

"Abby… Abby will be ok. She's bruised up pretty bad, and broke her wrist. She's got a bad concussion, and there is a little swelling in her brain."

"Oh God." Jackson's voice was thick with worry. "And… and my boy?"

"It looks as if he swerved to protect Abby, and took the brunt of the impact. He's in surgery right now, but… he's hurt real bad. It took them nearly two hours just to be able to get him to surgery; he kept crashing in the ER. They'll know more once he's out of surgery."

"Oh no… this… this can't be happening. I... will you call me when he's out of surgery? I will close up tonight and drive down. I will let people know that I'll be closed for awhile so people can get what they need today."

"Yes, of course. I will call as soon as I know something. If you'd rather not drive, I can send an agent to pick you up. It wouldn't be a problem."

Jackson weighed the option, but declined. The idea of sitting in a car with a stranger for four hours on the way to a hospital where both his son and the woman his son loved were in the hospital was too much. He'd rather have the silence to sort through his own thoughts. "I appreciate the offer, but no thank you."

"Alright. I need to check on Abby. I hope to have information for you soon."

"Thank you for letting me know." Jack hung up the phone, and stared at the newspaper he had just about been ready to sit and read. He moved slowly around his kitchen, pouring a cup of coffee and staring out the window to watch as the sleepy town of Stillwater slowly woke for the day. He wondered how many times his son had been close to death and he hadn't know about it.

He wondered if he would have even been notified if his son had died before the case that had brought his Leroy back home. By the sounds of it, his son's team had thought Jack was dead until they met him. The day moved slowly, as he tried to work efficiently around the store. News of Jack closing up to head to DC spread quickly, and Jack was glad that the increased traffic of people stocking up on what they needed kept him busy and his mind off his son for a an hour or two at a time.

Jack closed up early and took a quick shower before tossing some clothes in a dusty suitcase he hadn't used in over 20 years. Just as he was about to head out the door his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Jack, it's Tony. He's out of surgery, and is stable, but in critical condition. They're moving him to ICU now. Abby's been moved out of ICU to her own room. You can find us in her room. She's on the third floor in room 217."

Jack let out a sigh of relief. "I'm just leaving now. I'll be there in a few hours."

Tony and jack said goodbye and then hung up. Jack could breathe a little easier knowing that his son was out of surgery. The drive went by in a blur, he had to stop himself from speculating the various outcomes, and just focus on arriving at Bethesda safely.

It was shortly before seven pm when Jack pulled into hospital parking. He parked in the long-term parking section, between his son and Abby, he had no intention of leaving the hospital any time soon.

The elevator jerked upwards as he headed to the third floor in search of Abby's room. He tried to ignore the depressing feeling that washed over him. The last time he had been in a hospital had been when his wife had died, and the sickly smell of hospital disinfectant hadn't been something he'd forgotten.

When he reached Abby's room, Tony was just settling her back into bed. He watched a few moments, having gone undetected by Abby and the three agents in the room. Abby looked exhausted. The skin not covered in bruises and scrapes seemed paler than normal and her eyes lacked their normal sparkle.

Abby noticed him standing in the doorway. "Jack."

"Jack." Tony moved from the chair he had just sat in and offered it to Jack. "It's good to see you, though I wish it was under different circumstances."

"Thank you." Jack took the seat that Tony offered. "Yes it is good to see you again; my son spoke highly of you while you and the team were in Stillwater, but like you said, if only it was under different circumstances." Jack swiveled in the chair to face Abby. "How are you doing, my dear."

"I… I've been better."

Ziva motioned for Tony and McGee to step out, but Abby stopped them. "You guys should go home. You've been here more than 24 hours now. Go home, get some sleep."

"I'm not going anywhere. You guys go take a break and come back in the morning. I've got Tony's number. I'll call if anything changes."

The three agents exchanged silent looks before slowly agreeing. "You sure you don't want us to stay?"

"Go. I'll be fine. But Ziva? Maybe you could stop by and let the nurse in the ICU know that Jack will be visiting Gibbs? She doesn't seem to be able to say no to you."

Ziva smiled and flashed the gun on her hip. "I will do that, and perhaps let my hip do the talking."

"Thank you." Abby smiled weakly.

------

TBC…


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry about the delay. LJ wasn't working this am when I went to post, and then I've been at work all day. So this backs up a tiny bit to give a different view before Jack arrives.

-----

Abby was kept in the ICU until mid-morning. She was taken for a second CT- scan and when the scan revealed that the swelling hadn't increased, but slightly decreased she was moved to a private room down the hall.

The three agents, as well as Ducky sat around Abby's room. No one spoke much as they waited for news on Gibbs. Eventually Director Vance stopped in, but didn't stay long. He brought along a bouquet of flowers, and after a few minutes pulled Tony out to the hallway for an update. Tony hadn't heard from Fornell yet, but promised to contact the director as soon as he knew anything.

Tony watched Vance disappear down the hallway, and just as he was about to return to Abby's room when a doctor heading down the hall caught his attention. "You are Agent DiNozzo?"

Tony eyed the doctor cautiously. "Yes, Tony DiNozzo."

"I'm Dr. Williams, I just came to let you know that Agent Gibbs is out of surgery. He'll be set up in ICU shortly. Surgery went relatively well, we lost him twice in the beginning, but he managed to pull through. We've repaired the tear in his kidney as well as the small tear in his left lung. We've removed the chest tube, and baring any complications, physically he should recover 100%. We are, however, concerned about the head trauma he has suffered. The next 24-48 hours will be critical. We've got him on IV medication that should help with the swelling."

"And if the swelling goes down?"

"At this point it could go either way. He could wake up and suffer no ill effects, or… we just don't know at this point."

"Can we see him?"

"He should be in his room, in the next 15 to 20 minutes and then a brief visit should be fine. I'll let the nurse know you're coming."

"Thank you. I'll fill in the others." Tony shook the doctor's hand and turned back to Abby's room. "He's out of surgery!"

Abby struggled to sit forward in her bed, and McGee slipped his arm behind her back to sit her up. "He'll be ok?"

"The doctor said that the next 24-48 hours are critical. Physically, he should be fine, they are just worried about the head trauma. But he made it through surgery. It's a good sign." Tony left out the part about him crashing twice. He didn't think it was worth mentioning until out of earshot of Abby.

"I want to see him. Now."

"He won't be in the ICU for another half-hour or so. After that, I'll take you down. He'll only be just down the hall and around the corner."

Abby glanced at the clock every few minutes as she waited. She wanted nothing more than to see him, to touch him, to tell him how much she loves him. Finally Tony stood. "I'll just go make sure he's there before we get you in a wheelchair."

Ducky stood. "I'll go with, I want to see if I can catch one of the doctors."

Tony nodded and the two men slipped out the door. They were halfway down the hall before Ducky spoke. "You left something out. What was it?"

Tony looked at him, opening his mouth to protest, but decided it was no use. "They lost him twice on the table. "

Ducky paused. "Oh."

"I didn't think it was necessary to mention it to Abby. She's been through enough."

Ducky nodded and they rounded the corner, coming to a stop at the nurse's station. "We're looking for Agent Gibbs' room. He was supposed to be brought up."

"Yes." It was nurse Sasha, the same nurse Ziva had flashed her gun to. "He's just being settled in. Normally we don't allow visitors now, but-" she held up her hand when Tony opened his mouth to protest. "But, Dr. Williams stopped by and said he would have visitors."

Tony flashed his best million dollar smile. "Great. I'll go get Abby."

"Is Doctor William's around?" Ducky asked. "I've got a few questions about Jethro's condition."

Tony headed back to Abby's room, grabbing a wheelchair that sat abandoned in the hallway. "The Tony-express, at your service." Tony wheeled the chair up next to her bed, and as Ziva took hold of her IV pole, McGee and Tony helped her to the chair. Abby clenched her eyes shut against the pain, but said nothing. Once she was settled in the chair, she finally let out a long, ragged breath.

Tony wheeled her down the hallway, hesitating in the doorway to Gibbs' room. They were greeted by the steady whoosh of air as the ventilator moved air into and out of his lungs, and the steady beat of the heart monitor.

Tony wheeled her up to Gibbs' bedside, and then backed out of the room. "We'll give you some privacy."

Keeping her eyes on Gibbs, Abby listened to Tony's retreating footsteps and finally the soft sound of the door closing.

"Oh Gibbs." Gripping at the railing on his bed, Abby pulled herself slowing into a standing position so that she could get a better look at his face. Besides the raw skin around the various scrapes, and the obvious tube jutting out from between his lips, Abby thought he looked like he was sleeping. She loved watching him sleep, he always looks so peaceful, as though nothing could trouble him.

"My fox," Abby ran her fingers gently through his hair, "My silver-haired fox." Studying his face, she traced a finger along his hair line, and then down along his jaw. "You've got to wake up. You've made it this far, you've got to keep fighting. I need you Gibbs. I need you in my life. Whatever happens, we'll get through this."

Abby felt her knees waver, so she kissed the side of his mouth before lowering herself back to the chair. Picking up his hand, Abby lifted his fingers to her lips.

"How's he doing?" Tony's voice broke the repetitiveness of the heart monitor and the ventilator. Abby looked over her shoulder and shrugged.

"You need to get back to your bed, Abbs. I know you want to stay, but… you really need to rest. You can come back in the morning."

"But I-"

"Abby, Gibbs would want you to get some rest. He'll need you to be strong for him when he wakes up. You need to rest. Ducky will stay with him."

Abby allowed Tony to wheel her back to her room where she managed to sleep for a few hours. After much debate, Tony wheeled her back to spend another ten minutes at Gibbs' bedside. Tony was just finishing getting Abby settled back in bed when she spotted Jack. "Jack."

"Jack." Tony moved from the chair he had just sat in and offered it to Jack. "It's good to see you, though I wish it was under different circumstances."

"Thank you." Jack took the seat that Tony offered. "Yes it is good to see you again; my son spoke highly of you while you and the team were in Stillwater, but like you said, if only it was under different circumstances." Jack swiveled in the chair to face Abby. "How are you doing, my dear."

"I… I've been better."

Ziva motioned for Tony and McGee to step out, but Abby stopped them. "You guys should go home. Tell Ducky to go home too. You've been here more than 24 hours now. Go home, get some sleep."

"I'm not going anywhere. You guys go take a break and come back in the morning. I've got Tony's number. I'll call if anything changes."

The three agents exchanged silent looks before slowly agreeing. "You sure you don't want us to stay?"

"Go. I'll be fine. But Ziva? Maybe you could stop by and let the nurse in the ICU know that Jack will be visiting Gibbs? She doesn't seem to be able to say no to you."

Ziva smiled and flashed the gun on her hip. "I will do that, and perhaps let my hip do the talking."

"Thank you." Abby smiled weakly.

----

TBC…


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry I haven't gotten back to the most recent reviews, but I'm in a rush to get to work and I figured that you'd rather have the next chapter compared to the review reply.

----

Jack sat by Abby's bedside, observing how her pale skin was marred by the blue-purple bruises from the crash. She looked small, and frail against the crisp white hospital sheets, and it worried him. He was at a loss of what to say, so instead he picked up her hand and held it between his. Her fingers were cold, but slowly heated, sandwiched between his warm hands.

"You should go see him. Spend some time with him. Let him know you're here. He'd like that."

"But you-"

"He's your son, you should be with him. I'll be okay. I'd feel better if I knew someone was with him."

"Should I call your friends back?"

"No. They've been here all night; they need to get some sleep. Go." Pulling her hand from Jacks', she continued, "I'll just try and sleep." Abby closed her eyes as if to prove her intent.

"Alright then, I'll be back soon." Jack dropped a tender kiss to her forehead and stepped out the door. He wasn't all that sure he wanted to see his son. Of course he wanted to see him, but to see him just lying there, in a coma no-less, it wasn't how he wanted to think of his boy.

Jack took in a long, ragged breath before pushing through the door to his sons' room. He flinched when he saw his son lying in the dimly lit room. The diverse medical equipment reminded him of the same equipment that had kept his wife alive while he had said his goodbye all those years ago, and now here it was keeping his son alive. He refused to say goodbye. Not again. After Shannon and Kelly's funeral, he had been sure he had said goodbye to his son for good and now? Now they were just getting to a comfortable place again.

"Leroy." Jack took one tentative step towards the bed, and then another. "Leroy, it's me. Jack. I'm here, son." Jack reached the side of the bed and gently took his son's hand.

"My boy," Jack swallowed against the lump in his throat. "There is so much I want to tell you. So much I should've already told you, but I was too stubborn, too…" Jack wiped at the tear threatening to fall. "I'm proud of you son. You've accomplished so much, and I wish I could've been there for you. I should've been there for you. To encourage you, to celebrate your achievements, I should've taken care of you after they died. Instead, I left you to deal on your own. You needed me, and I walked away. I won't walk away this time, son. I'll take care of you, and that beauty of yours."

Jack sat quietly for a few minutes to contemplate the woman in the other room. "I don't think I made it clear enough to you, how much I adore Abby. She's perfect for you, and you her. You need to hurry and wake up, if not for me, do it for her. She's a mess worrying about you. From what Tony told me, it was head on, but that there are marks on the road saying that you swerved. You did it to protect her, didn't you? You kept her safe, you know that? She's a little banged up, and her wrist is broken, she'll be okay."

"But you saved her." Jack took another deep breath. He was getting into dangerous territory, and he knew if his son was awake he'd change the subject, but since he wasn't, Jackson took advantage of the silence and continued on. "I know you think you didn't keep Shannon and Kelly safe, but there was nothing you could've done. I wish I could have made that clear to you, it might have saved you some pain throughout the years."

Jack stopped. His son was in a coma, he needed reassurance to wake up, not to dwell on the past.

"After you were gone… Son, after you were gone from my life I didn't realize how much_ I_ needed you. Not until you came back, and then… then you called and wanted to come visit. I can't even begin to tell you how happy that made me."

Sitting quietly, Jack listened to the steady beat of the heart monitor. Finally he stood to leave. As much as he wanted to stay by his son's side, he knew his boy would want him with Abby, reassuring her that everything would be alright. He took a few steps towards the door, but returned to kiss his son's forehead, much like he had done to Abby. "I'll be back."

As promised, Abby was asleep when he returned to her room, but the moment he sat in the chair by her bed, she spoke in a sleepy mumble. "He okay?"

"He's doing just fine, Abby. Go back to sleep. I'll be right here." Abby had been given a bit stronger pain medicine and it pulled her into a deep and dreamless sleep.

----

Tony and Ziva had driven separately to the hospital when they had heard the news, but as Ziva started in the direction of her car, Tony stopped her. "Will you come over?"

Ziva was tired. She had been at the hospital for over 24 hours, but the look on Tony's face was something she'd never seen before. "Yes. I will just drive home for a change of clothes." Though they were in a committed relationship, they had never spoken about living together. Neither one was ready for that step. Both agents needed their space and the occasional silence that came with living alone.

Tony headed home, and went right into the shower. He wasn't sure how long he'd been in, but eventually the water started to run cold and he stepped out. He pulled on a pair of sweats and an old Ohio state shirt and headed towards the living room wondering what was taking Ziva so long.

He startled briefly when he found Ziva digging around his refrigerator. Her hair was damp from a shower of her own, and she had changed. "You need to eat, Tony. I didn't see you eat anything the entire time we were at the hospital."

"I'm not hungry."

"Tony." Ziva stood, pulling out supplies for a sandwich. "You need to eat. You need to stay strong for Abby. She needs you to be at your best. That means you need to eat, and you need to sleep."

"Yes, Dr. Daaa-vid." Tony didn't mean to snap, but he couldn't help it. He turned and stalked out to his sofa and sat down. He listened as Ziva moved around his kitchen, and then round the corner, two sandwiches, both on paper-towel, in hand.

She tried handing one to him, but when he didn't take it, she set it on the coffee table in front of him, and took her place beside him. She was halfway through the first bite of her own sandwich when he finally spoke.

"I nearly lost my best friend. We still might lose Gibbs." Tony dropped his head back against the couch and struggled against the lump in his throat.

Ziva sat her sandwich down. They were all fond of Abby, and as grumpy as he usually was, Gibbs played a major part in all of their lives, not just as a boss. But Abby was Tony's best friend. From what Ziva knew, Abby had been there almost from day one, made sure he didn't spend the holidays alone, took care of him when he was sick, and never said no to a trip to the movie theater, no matter how uninterested she was in the film.

"I know, Tony. I know." Ziva set her sandwich down next to Tony's and pulled him against her. She still wasn't the best when it came to emotional situations, but for Tony she would try. "But Abby will be okay, and Gibbs… he will pull through. He would not let his life be ended like this. Not with everything he has with Abby."

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost her." Tony told her the truth. He remembered losing Kate. It had been hard, he'd had nightmares for months afterwards, always waking up to the damp feel of her blood across on face, only to find it was his own sweat.

Ziva didn't have a response for that, so she sat quietly as she held him. Eventually she felt him begin to relax. "Come on Tony, eat your sandwich and then we will go to bed."

Tony picked up the sandwich and mumbled a 'thank you' between bites. Once they were finished, Ziva tossed the paper towels and then led Tony back to his bedroom. Tony slipped under the covers as Ziva sat on the edge of the bed setting the alarm on her phone. "It's 0200, is 0800 okay?"

"0700."

"Tony."

"Fine, 0800."

"Good." Ziva stood again and dug through Tony's drawer for an oversized tee to sleep in. Slipping easily under the covers, Ziva curled up to Tony and hugged him tight. "Sleep Tony. Everything will be alright."

---

TBC….


	22. Chapter 22

t was 0900 by the time Tony and Ziva arrived back at the hospital, McGee having arrived shortly before. Jack stepped away from the bed, letting Tony stand close to Abby, smiling at the way Tony kissed her forehead softly. "Hey babe, how are you feeling today?"

"Like a truck ran me over."

"Have the doctors said anything?"

"No. No change with Gibbs either."

"We stopped by the office, thought you might like this." Ziva held out Bert and Abby reached for him gratefully, holding him softly to her chest.

The rest of the afternoon was uneventful. Ducky returned, and they all took shifts waiting with Gibbs, and then rotating back to sit with Abby. Tony wheeled her to Gibbs' room three times during the day, allowing her ten minutes alone with him before returning her to her bed to rest.

Sometimes she would talk to him, other times she would just sit quietly holding his hand. For some reason she found it hard to talk to him, she didn't know what to say; She was relatively unharmed and he had fought tooth and nail to make it this far.

"Jethro," Abby cringed. "Sorry, I just can't do it… not with you in a hospital bed. Gibbs," she smiled as his last name rolled off her tongue with practiced ease. "You need to wake up now. Remember how you said you would always keep me safe? You can't do that with your eyes closed. I need you; I need to see your eyes. Baby, please." She always tried to sound happy or hopeful, and she kept the tears that rolled down her cheeks from splashing onto his hand.

She always ended her visit with a soft kiss to the side of his mouth, and then whispering he love in his ear. "I love you Gibbs, come back to me."

By Friday night, the agents seemingly rotated on an unspoken schedule, only occasionally heading home for a shower and a few hours sleep before returning to the hospital. Vance had visited twice, once on his own, and once with his wife. His wife was fond of Abby, and stayed for awhile giving the agents a chance to step out and talk to Vance about the investigation.

"I spoke to Fornell. You were right, this wasn't an accident. While looking through the dead driver's apartment, we found a photo of Gibbs' car, his home address and various other things that make it clear that this was intentional. We also found suspicious deposits from an off-shore bank account. At this point, we haven't found anything to connect Gibbs and the dead driver, no cases… nothing."

Tony sighed. We need to be with Abby a while longer, but once she's released, I figure Ducky can stay with her and Gibbs during the day, and we'll be back at work. This is my first priority; I won't take on any other cases until we figure this out."

"Understood." There was no way Vance was going to even try to get them to work a different case. He had to admit, the loyalty of Gibbs' team was impressive.

Tony had stayed the night watching over Gibbs so that Jackson could get some real sleep in a decent bed. Abby had told him to go to the house she shared with Gibbs, but he dismissed the idea, instead getting a room at a hotel just a few blocks down the road.

Ziva spent the night in Abby's room, having sent both McGee and Ducky home for the evening. It was shortly after seven am on Saturday when Tony came tearing into Abby's room. "Abby!"

Ziva startled awake and instinctively reached for her gun before she recognized that it was Tony.

"Tony?" Abby struggled to sit up. "What is it?"

"Gibbs is awake, but-"

"Oh God, he doesn't remember me."

"Let a guy finish, Abbs. He does remember you. I was just going to say that the doctors don't think he's strong enough to take off the ventilator, so he can't talk." Tony explained.

"If he can't talk, how do you know he remembers me?" Abby was certain that this would be a replay of the last time he was seriously injured. She was mentally preparing her bags for Mexico.

"I might not know much, Abby, but I can recognize the finger spelling of your name. He wants you."

Abby winced at the ache of the bruises as she sat up quickly. She had already pulled the IV from her arm before Tony could open his mouth in protest.

"At least let me get you a wheel chair."

Abby stood and swayed as her legs adjusted to holding her weight. "I can't go in there in a wheel chair, Tony. I can't."

Tony wrapped an arm around her gently to help steady her. "You know he's going to kill me once he gets out of here for this, you know that right?"

"Yes." Abby took a tentative step forward and then another. Her legs ached with every step, but she ignored it and kept on towards Gibbs room.

"Miss Sciuto!" One of the nurses rushed towards her. "Your IV? What happened?"

"I took it out, I need to see Gibbs. _Now."_

As they approached, Abby could hear voices coming from Gibbs' room. "Sir, you need to leave the ventilator tube alone, it's helping you breathe. Mr. DiNozzo said you could sign. Nurse Sasha here can sign, if you could…"

Tony rolled his eyes; he knew there was no way that Gibbs would sign to anyone but Abby. He had Abby nearly to Gibbs' bedside before he spoke and nodded to Abby. "He'll sign to her."

As they neared the bed, Abby could see one hand continuously spelling out her name as the other obviously itched to remove the tube from his throat. He hadn't noticed her come in, and she could see that he had closed his eyes again in an attempt to calm down, though his fingers continued their pattern: _A-B-B-Y, A-B-B-Y, A-B-B-Y.._.

Once she was at his side, Abby covered his hand with her own to stop the spelling and let him know that she was there.

His eyes fluttered softly before he opened his eyes to look at her. Abby stared down at the blue eyes she thought she'd never see again. Leaning forward, Abby pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and then moved closer to his ear. "You scared the shit out of me."

Abby straightened; suddenly subconscious about the bruising visible around the neckline of the hospital gown she was wearing. Tony had brought a pair of pj bottoms so she didn't have to worry about anything hanging out. But she didn't want Gibbs to see the shades of brown, blue and purple that still covered her skin.

First pawing at the tube in jutting from his mouth, Abby quietly scolded him, pulling his hand away. Gibbs' eyebrows furrowed and then his fingers moved slowly in her hand as he spelled. _You okay?_

Abby nodded. "I'm okay." Abby chewed nervously on her lower lip and fought the urge to cry. She had been so sure she had lost him, and the fact that he was awake and looking back at her had her throat tightening and her eyes welling up.

A single tear escaped her tight hold as his middle and ring finger curled into a familiar sign. Abby let out a soft laugh. "Yeah, I love you too."

"Miss Sciuto," the nurse from Abby's wing stepped in. "We need to get you back into bed, and get that IV back in your arm."

"I don't want… I want to be discharged."

"We need to get another CT-Scan."

"And then what?"

"If the scan comes back clear, then we can talk about discharge papers."

"You can come and get me when it's time for the scan. Otherwise I'm not leaving."

The nurse stared at Abby, but then left with a defeated sigh, leaving Abby with a triumphant smirk on her face. The first time Tony had seen her smile in days.

"Good morning everyone." Dr. Williams greeted. "Rumor has it that Mr. Gibbs is awake." He circled around to the other side of the bed and looked down at Gibbs. "Welcome back. I wasn't sure you'd make it this far, but you sure are a fighter." The doctor looked over the various monitors and then returned his gaze to Gibbs when Gibbs motioned at the tube.

"I'm not 100% convinced you're out of the woods yet. We're going to leave that in overnight, and then try weaning you off. If all goes well we can try, maybe tomorrow afternoon, or else the following morning." The doctor looked up at Abby. "I saw Dr. Sheen in the hallway. He's ordered a CT for you, and someone should be up within a half an hour to take you down."

Abby nodded, but kept looking down at Gibbs, her hands wrapped tightly around his.

----

TBC…

He's awake… is he out of the woods..?


	23. Chapter 23

Jackson arrived fifteen minutes after Abby had gotten to Gibbs' room. Abby tired to step back so that Jack could take her spot, but Gibbs grabbed hold of her hand, and tried the best he could to shake his head.

"It's okay, I won't leave you. I'm right here." Abby soothed, running her thumb over the back of his hand. "I'm right here."

"It's alright, Abby, I can stand on the other side." Jack moved around the bed and looked down at his son. "You gave us all quite a scare. Glad to see you're awake, son."

Gibbs closed his eyes briefly in acknowledgement.

Tony watched as Abby seemed to waver, so he pulled a chair up behind her so she could sit.

"Thanks Tony."

Tony just nodded and stepped back.

Abby had a hard time taking her eyes off Gibbs'. She was sure that every time his eyes closed, even in a quick blink that they wouldn't open again.

"Miss Sciuto?" A porter stepped in through the door, bringing a wheelchair with him. "I was told to take you for your scan. It shouldn't take long."

Abby glanced over her shoulder before returning her gaze to Gibbs.

_G-o_, he formed the two letters against her hand.

Abby frowned but slowly transferred herself to the wheelchair that had been wheeled up beside her chair. "I won't be long, Gibbs. I promise."

Abby was wheeled from the room, and the three agents stepped up to his bedside, Ducky stepping up beside Jackson.

"Jethro, it's good to see you awake, but try and get some rest. It's the best medicine." Ducky placed a reassuring hand over his.

"Yeah, boss. We've been worried sick. Get some rest. We aren't going anywhere, and Abby will be back soon." Tony tried for cheerful, but didn't quite make it.

Gibbs' right hand started moving slowly again. Tony recognized as he spelled out Abby, and then the O-K. "Sure boss, Abby is fine. A little bruised up, and her wrist was broken. They might even discharge her tonight. She'll be moving slowly for a few weeks still, but… I'll watch out for her." Tony promised.

Gibbs fixed him with a glare and Tony continued. "Oh, the scan, right, um… She has… had, I dunno, a bad concussion and there was a little bit of swelling in her brain. Her last scan showed that it had gone down, and if this scan shows that it's gone, they maybe she can be discharged. Though I don't think she'd leave you here."

Gibbs tried to close his eyes, but sleep wasn't coming as easy as he'd have liked. The tube was uncomfortable in his throat, and his body ached. He waited for Abby, and as he did various nurses and doctors stopped in to take a look, noting various things in his paper work, and replacing the IV bags hanging by his bed.

He wasn't sure how long it had taken for Abby to get her scan, but he could hear Abby's chatter with the porter about how happy she was that he had woken up, long before she was wheeled into his room.

"Abby! How'd it go?"

"They'll find me once the neurologist takes a look." Abby shrugged and pushed herself up from the wheelchair. Looking down at Gibbs, she smiled. "Hey you, I told you I wouldn't take long."

Gibbs wasn't sure how long it had been, but if Abby said it hadn't been long, it hadn't been long. He was just grateful to see her smiling down at him. Her fingers traced his face and his eyes fluttering closed at her soft touch. His eyes opened again when her fingers drew back. Gibbs opened his eyes to watch Abby, but soon his eyes grew heavy, and with a kiss to his forehead and a sweep of her hand across his face, he felt himself drifting asleep.

Abby sat quietly by his bedside for three hours before Dr. Sheen came in search of her. "Good news, Abby. The scan shows no sign of swelling. I don't want you alone, but I think we can discharge you from the hospital."

"That's great! And she won't be alone, I can promise you that." Tony stepped up.

"Good to hear. But she needs to go _home_. She needs sleep, in a bed, not in a chair by his bed." Dr Sheen nodded towards a sleeping Gibbs.

"But I-"

Tony cut her off. "I'll make sure of it."

Gibbs slept through the announcement as well as the rest of the afternoon and well into the evening. Abby voiced her concern, but the nurse assured her that he would likely sleep well into the next day, that his body was exhausted, and although he had been in a coma, he needed more sleep. The nurses' reassurances didn't do much for Abby, but when Ducky echoed the nurses' sentiment, Abby relaxed slightly.

"It's eight, Abby. I'm taking you home to get some sleep. I'll bring you back first thing in the morning."

"No, not yet. I can't leave him yet. What if he wakes and I'm not here?"

"I'll be here, Abby." Jack explained. "I won't leave."

"And I will stay as well." Ziva said. "McGee can go get some rest, and Ducky, your mother is probably waiting."

"I…"

"We will call if there is any change, or if he wakes up again." Ziva stepped up to Abby's side. "He needs his rest, just as you need yours."

Tony guided Abby back into the wheelchair after she said a quiet goodbye to Gibbs. She was silent on the ride home. Tony was unsure if he should bring her to his place, or if she'd prefer the home she shared with Gibbs. In the end, Gibbs' place won out, as all her stuff was there. It had nearly been a week since Abby had been home, and she stood in the entry way observing everything.

Tony helped her upstairs, and dug out a pair of pj's and directed her to the shower. He started the water for her, and placed a clean towel on the rack. "I'll be right outside if you need help, okay?"

Abby tried to be quick in the shower, but the heat soothed the deep ache in her muscles. She used Gibbs' soap instead of her own, and leaned gently against the tiled wall. The relief she felt with him waking up bubbled up inside, and she couldn't help but cry. She tried not to make a sound, but the few sounds she did make were covered by the sound of the shower. With the water eventually running cold, Abby stepped out and cautiously dried herself off before changing.

As he had promised, Tony was waiting right outside. "You okay?"

"Will be."

Tony followed her to the master bedroom, and pulled back the covers for her. "I'll be in the living room watching TV for a bit, and then in the guestroom. Let me know if you need anything. Anything at all."

"I will."

"Good." Tony leaned over her and kissed her forehead before sitting down next to her. "Uh, Abby?"

Abby's eyes had drifted shut, but opened when he had said her name. "Yes?"

Tony shifted slightly before he spoke. "I uh, I don't think I've ever really made it clear, and uh, I was just thinking that you never, well, you never really know when it could be too late…"

"Made what clear?"

"How much I love you, Abbs. I mean, well, you know what I mean. You're my family, Abby. My only family, and if something happened to you, and you weren't able to pull through… I don't know what I'd do. You've been there for me for so long, longer than anyone else and I… I just want you to know that I love you. You're my best friend. The very best, of the best."

When Abby struggled to sit, up Tony wrapped an arm around her to help her up. Abby touched her lips to Tony's cheek before pressing her face against the warmth of his neck. "I love you too, Tony. And of course I consider you part of my family, and you know you are my best friend too. I wouldn't have made it through all this without you. I would've given up long ago if it hadn't been for you."

Tony held her a little longer before easing her back. "Enough of the sap, Abby. A guy can only handle so much."

"You started it."

"And if you tell McGoo, I'll deny it."

"Goodnight, Tony." Tony kissed her forehead one last time and then headed downstairs, leaving the door to the bedroom slightly ajar.

Abby was just dozing off when she heard the phone ring. Jack had promised to call if there was any change. Soon she heard Tony's heavy footsteps up the stairs as he called her name. "Abby…"

-----

TBC…


	24. Chapter 24

*hands out tissues*

------

Soon she heard Tony's heavy footsteps up the stairs as he called her name. "Abby…"

_Abby was struggling against the pain to sit up when Tony pushed the door open. The expression on his face told her everything she needed to know before he was even able to open his mouth._

"_I'm so sorry, Abbs."_

_The tears welled up in her eyes as Tony sat beside her and pulled her into a gentle hug. "What hap…happened?"_

"_They aren't really sure, he was fine one minute and seized the next, and they just…" Tony was fighting his own tears. "They just couldn't bring him back."_

"_I… he's gone?"_

_Tony nodded, "Yeah. He's gone. I…" Tony held her tighter as a soft sob escaped her lips. "I'm so sorry."_

"_I… he… he can't be gone. He can't leave me again. It has to be a mistake. Tony, it has to be!"_

_Tony rocked her softly as she cried, sobbed against his chest._

_This wasn't supposed to happen, she thought_

_This was Gibbs. _

_The strongest person she knew._

_This was supposed to be her happy ending. _

_Gibbs' happy ending. _

_Their happy ending. _

_Together._

_It had taken them so long to get there and now, just six months in… it wasn't supposed to fall apart like this._

_Tony and Abby sat together the rest of the night. The following day went by in a blur. She had heard that sometimes it felt as though life went by in a blur when a loved one dies, but she didn't think it was true. She remembered every sad moment of the first days after Kate died. But now, she couldn't remember a single detail. She remembered going to bed, so happy that he had woken up briefly, signed her name, signed his love, and after that... she remembered nothing._

_She spent the day sitting between both Tony and Jack on the sofa, as the rest of the team sat around, no one really saying anything, mostly just sitting, occasionally dabbing a tissue to the corner of their eye._

_No one quite believing that Leroy, Gibbs, Boss was truly gone. There were no words to say, so none were said._

_Ducky made sure that they ate at some point, making sure Abby had had enough to both eat and drink so that she didn't become dehydrated. Abby closed her eyes to try and erase the sadness she saw in Ducky's eyes, but she failed miserably._

_No one left Gibbs' house that day, everyone finding a comfortable position to sleep when they found themselves unable to keep their eyes open any longer. _

_As part of his will, Gibbs was set to be buried beside Shannon and Kelly. All the arrangements had been made long ago, and Abby was grateful that she didn't have to do anything besides show up – though she wasn't sure she wanted to attend. If he was lowered into the ground then he was really gone. Otherwise she could almost make herself believe it was just another temporary hiatus to Mexico. _

_Maybe she'd pack up and go to Mexico. If he could run away, so could she._

_The morning of the funeral went by in a blur, Abby hardly remembered Ziva pulling a black dress from her closet and helping her to dress and brush her hair, nor did she remember Tony holding her hand throughout the entire service, guiding her back to his car and driving silently back to the house. _

_After the funeral most everyone from NCIS as well as those that Gibbs knew from the FBI stopped by the house, sharing their condolences, many bringing food and flowers. Abby wanted neither. She just wanted people to leave, to leave her alone and let her fall away to nothing. She was about to make a quick exit, she wanted to be alone, down in the basement where is smelled of sawdust and bourbon and comfort - It smelled of Gibbs, but a familiar voice broke through the shield Abby had erected._

"_I'm so sorry for your loss." A female figure stood before Jack. "He was the only man I ever really loved. I never should've walked away. Had he stayed with me, well… I think we'd be in a very different place right now."_

_Abby felt the bile rise in her throat, as the blond woman turned to reveal one Hollis Mann. "Get out!"_

"_I'm here to pay my respects to Jethro. This doesn't involve you."_

"_The hell it doesn't. He was my…" Yeah, what exactly was he? "He was mine. Get out of my house."Abby shoved Hollis towards the door._

"_Abby, she's just come to pay her respects." Jackson tried to sooth._

_Abby pushed his hands away. "You have no idea who this woman is. She had him and she walked away. She didn't love him, so she just walked away."_

"_Abby." Tony grabbed her shoulders, careful not to grip too hard to irritate the residual bruising from the accident. _

"_No. No, Tony. Get her out." _

"_Shhh. Come on, Abbs."_

_Abby tried to wriggle free from his grasp, but the lingering pain lessened her struggles. "No. Let go."_

"_Abby! Listen to me. You have to listen to me!"_

-----

TBC…

*ducks from flying objects* Don't give up on this story quite yet….


	25. Chapter 25

"_Abby! Listen to me. You have to listen to me!"_

Abby opened her eyes to see Tony staring down at her through the dark.

He brushed her bangs from her from her sweaty forehead and dropped a kiss to her cheek. "You with me now?"

Abby nodded and tried to speak, but her throat had gone dry.

"You had a nightmare, Abbs. It's okay. You're okay now. Let me get you a glass of water." Tony started to move, but Abby grabbed hold of him.

"No, don't."

"Okay." Tony helped her to sit, and stroked her hair when she fell against him and wept. "Shh… it's okay, Abby. He's okay." He stroked her hair and let her cry. He knew all too well how dreams often felt like reality, and there was nothing you could do by cry out the hurt and anger until it was gone.

Abby pulled back and sniffled. Wiping half-heartedly at the streams of tears down her cheeks she finally spoke. "I… I need to see him. He… something… something happened in my dream."

"It's two in the morning Abby, you need to sleep. I promised to take you back first thing in the morning, but not now."

"But I… it was so real, I have to see that he's really okay."

"We can call Ziva to double check, but we're going nowhere."

"I… please Tony?"

"No." Tony had grabbed his phone when he heard her shout out in her dream. He pressed speed dial for Ziva and she answered with a quiet hello. Tony spoke to her briefly and then handed Abby the phone so Ziva could tell Abby that Gibbs was indeed fine.

With Abby back at a relatively calm state, Tony started to tuck her in again. "Will you stay in here with me, Tony? I don't want to have another nightmare like that."

"Sure. Sure thing."

Abby scooted towards the center of the bed as she made room for Tony. She settled back against Tony when he wrapped his arms around her. "It was so real. I heard the phone ring, and…" Abby tried not to cry. "…then you came to tell me he was gone. I could've sworn I hadn't fallen asleep yet."

"Shh, Abbs. The phone rang as I headed downstairs. It was just Ziva making sure I had you settled in okay. You probably heard the phone ring as you fell asleep and then… but you heard what she said. He's doing fine, and we'll go back in once the sun comes up, okay?"

"Thank, Tony."

"Night Abbs."

"Night Tony."

Abby was able to eventually drift into a deep and dreamless sleep, only waking when the sun reached through the small crack in the curtains.

For a brief moment she thought that the whole thing had been a dream - A warm arm draped across her, and Gibbs' scent was all around her. It wasn't until she looked over her shoulder and saw Tony's green eyes looking back at her that it all sank in again. "Will you take me to the hospital now, please?"

"Sure."

Abby moved slowly to the bathroom. She showered again, though much more quickly than the night before and once she was dressed she found that Tony was waiting in the living room. He had been right to assume that she wouldn't want breakfast until she was at the hospital. Hearing her slow footsteps down the stairs, Tony grabbed the keys and was holding the door open when Abby appeared.

Her hair was wet from the shower and the red and puffiness around her eyes told him that she had been crying again. Placing a gentle hand on her back, he directed her to his car, and headed towards the hospital. It was 7:34 when Tony pulled into the parking lot; he could tell that she had watched the clock the entire ride.

The hallway of the hospital was quiet, only a few nurses getting ready to start their rounds moved around them as they made their way towards Gibbs room. As they neared, they could hear rushed voices coming from Gibbs room.

"Gibbs!" Abby moved as fast as she could, ignoring the burning ache throughout her body.

"You need to calm down, I'd really hate to have to sedate you, but if you don't relax, I will… I know…" Abby entered to see Dr. Williams leaning over Gibbs who was arch against the ventilator. "I know it's uncomfortable but… Ah, miss Sciuto, a little help here?" He motioned her over. "Look, Abby is here to see you, but if you don't calm down, you won't be able to, because the drugs I'll give you will knock you out."

Abby leaned over Gibbs and picked up his hand. She saw the frustration and anger built up in his eyes, but once he saw her, the struggling ceased and he stared at her.

She was hoping that the drive over had been long enough for the signs of her having cried to disappear, but the first two words he spelled in her hand were: what's wrong?

"Nothing." Abby leaned closer to kiss his forehead, but pulled back when he struggled again. Abby looked to Dr. Williams. "When can he have this out?"

"We have set the settings to let him breathe on his own, but if he goes past a certain amount of time without taking a breath, it'll breathe for him. If he makes it through today and tonight with no problems we can look at removing the breathing tube tomorrow. But he needs to relax and not fight it."

"You hear that?" Abby smoothed her fingers through his hair. "You need to relax."

Tony, Jack and Ziva stood by the door watching as Abby did her best to ease the stress, and as the doctor adjusted the IV running into his arm, and then checking oxygen saturation levels.

"You guys were here all night, go get some rest." Tony put a hand on both Ziva and Jacks' shoulder.

"She's okay?" Ziva asked - the concern about the late-night phone call and the fear she had heard in Abby's voice evident in her eyes.

"She is." Tony reassured. "You guys go get some sleep, I'll leave Abby in here for a bit and grab her something to eat down at the cafeteria, she hasn't had breakfast yet."

Jack was reluctant to leave, but watching Abby as she smiled down at Gibbs put him at ease.

Once she was alone with Gibbs, Abby pressed her lips to his cheek and let her lips linger before pulling back to look at him. "I love you." She didn't have to see his hand to know the sign that it formed. "I almost lost you, Gibbs. I tried to be strong, but I… I can't lose you Gibbs. I can't." Abby didn't bother to try and hold back the tears that rolled down her cheeks; she knew it was no use.

Gibbs clenched his eyes shut momentarily, irritated at his inability to talk to her, to tell her how much he loved her, and that he would fight to the end of the world to be with her. Instead, all he could do was reach out to cup her cheek, using his thumb to sweep at the hot tears rolling slowly down her cheeks.

Abby leaned into his touch, her hand coving his and bringing it forward to press a kiss to his palm. "I know. It's just… I had a dream last night. You… something happened, and I… I nearly lost it. Tony helped me, but it just made me realize how much I need you. I love you." Abby leaned forward again to press several kisses to Gibbs' forehead and cheek.

Tony returned to find Abby repeating her love over and over again between kisses until she heard Tony dig through the bag of food.

"Tony?"

"Breakfast. I brought you a bagel and cream cheese, a banana and juice."

"Thanks." Abby whispered 'I love you' one last time before turning to take the food that Tony held out for her. She pulled a chair up to Gibbs beside and sat down, balancing the plate on her lap she used one hand to eat and picked up Gibbs' hand in the other.

Gibbs gave her hand a slight squeeze and then closed his eyes, focusing on not panicking over the tube down his throat. He figured he must've dozed off, because when he opened his eyes again, Jack and Ziva had returned as had McGee and Ducky.

Everyone had a little something to say to him, and he responded by spelling out short answers to Abby. The room darkened as evening approached and again Gibbs felt his eyelids grow heavy. He struggled to stay awake, until Abby urged him to fall asleep, and Tony said he was ready to take Abby home. She put up a brief protest, but Gibbs promised to sleep if she went home to do the same.

Abby pouted briefly, but she could feel herself growing weaker. "Okay. I'll be back first thing."

-----

TBC….

I couldn't kill him off… not yet, anyway ;)


	26. Chapter 26

I know his 'recovery' seems really quick, but I need to speed it along for the rest of the story to work. This isn't 'True Life in the ER' so forgive the medical "rush".

-----

Tony decided not to risk another nightmare, so this time he stayed with her, and Abby, tucked up against him, seemed to sleep free of nightmares until sometime after nine.

Tony felt uncomfortable tucked under the covers of Gibbs bed, but he knew Abby drew comfort from being there, so there was no way he'd suggest they move to the guest bed.

Again he didn't bother with trying to get her to eat, she was already slightly irritated at herself for sleeping so long. They arrived at the hospital to find Ducky standing outside speaking with Dr. Williams.

"How is he?" Abby leaned into Ducky when he put his arm around her in a half hug.

"He's doing remarkably well. He's been awake since eight, and Dr. Williams here just informed me that he was breathing on his own all night, with no problems."

"So you can take the tube out…?"

"Yes, I'm just waiting on one of the nurses. We'll ask you to wait outside, it should only take a few minutes, and then you can come in. His throat will be sore, but it shouldn't last two long, and sucking on ice chips always seems to help. Try to keep talking to a minimum for today."

Abby nodded and Tony smiled. "He doesn't talk much anyway."

The nurse arrived, pushing a cart in, and with a nod Dr. Williams followed her in, closing the door behind him. Jack rounded the corning, having stepped out with Ziva for a cup of coffee, and the five waited together, and Abby cringed when she heard a horrible coughing fit coming from Gibbs' room. A few minutes after that Dr. Williams stepped out. "He's asking for Abby."

Abby's eyes lit up and headed towards the door.

"Remember, don't encourage talking, but a few words won't hurt. There is a bucket of ice on his tray." Dr. Williams held open the door as the nurse stepped out and Abby stepped in.

Dr. Williams turned to Ducky. "His sutures will be removed in a few days, and I don't see why he can't go home a few days after that. I think he'll be well enough to discharge on Friday."

"Wonderful news, doctor, thank you."

As Abby stepped inside and she suddenly felt slightly shy, unsure of what to say, so she settled on something familiar. "Hey, my silver-hair fox."

"Ab-" His voice was hoarse and scratchy, and Gibbs frowned upon hearing himself. "Abbs."

"Shh, doctor said you needed to go easy." Abby moved slowly towards the bed. She bent over him, touching her lips to his gently. "I love you."

Gibbs would never again take those words for granted. He made the sign and repeated the words at the same time.

"Want an ice chip?" Gibbs nodded and Abby smiled as she slipped the smooth ice between his lips. They were silent for a while, looking over one another, formulating questions and then dismissing them as unnecessary. Eventually Gibbs' curiosity got the best of him, and rather than ask the question, he reached out and lifted the hem of Abby's shirt slightly to reveal the bruising that still covered her torso.

"How bad?"

"Not bad." It wasn't a total lie. She knew it could've been worse, could've been much worse. She lifted up her wrist to show her cast. "It's not a bad break; this'll be off soon."

"Concussion?" He croaked out.

Abby frowned. "Tony," she grumbled. "I'm okay, I'm the one that's been discharged. You're the one who needs to be worried about, I'm fine. I'll be sore for a while, but bruises fade."

"You don't need to worr-"

Abby cut him off. "I will worry. There is no way you can change my mind about that, so don't even try. Just accept it and move on."

Gibbs nodded and shifted slightly, motioning for her to move around to the opposite side of the bed. "Other side, Abbs."

Abby moved slowly around the bed. Gibbs shifted again and suddenly it dawned on Abby, what he wanted her to do. The sutures were on the other side – he wanted her to lay beside him.

"This won't hurt you?"

Gibbs shook his head, and took the ice chip that Abby offered.

"You'll tell me if it does?"

This time he nodded and reached out for her. It took Abby a few tries to find a spot that was comfortable for her, and where she didn't feel like she was leaning too heavily on Gibbs. Resting her head on his shoulder, she wrapped both arms around his arm and let out a soft sigh.

"Well that didn't take long." Tony pushed through the doors, followed by the others. "How you feeling, boss?"

"He can't talk, Tony." Abby chided lightly.

"I can too." His voice was still hoarse, but the ice had helped soothed his throat. "I'm fine, DiNozzo." He hesitated briefly before adding a soft 'thanks'. The team sat around chatting softly, and almost, if only for a second, Gibbs felt like they were relaxing at his house after ordering in Pizza – something they had done more often since Abby had moved in. But then the hum of the medical equipment and the steady beep-beep of the heart monitor broke into his train of thought and he remembered where he was.

Ducky and Jackson were happily sharing stories when Ziva elbowed Tony and nodded towards the hospital bed. Gibbs was awake, but Abby was sound asleep, clutching Gibbs' arm, and her fingers wrapped tightly around the dog tags that she had yet to take off since getting them returned from the ER. With the way she was curled up beside him, he couldn't get an arm around her, so he settled for kissing her forehead, murmuring soft reassurances against her skin.

Feeling that the focus was back on him, Gibbs looked to Ducky. "She's really okay?"

"She'll be fine, Jethro. She took quite a beating, but she'll be one hundred percent in no time. You know how quickly Abigail bounces back. They wouldn't have discharged her from the hospital if they still had concerns. And the team here has been doing a wonderful job watching out for her."

As the day turned into early evening, the nurse came in and quietly asked everyone to leave. Abby had woken up from her nap, but still clung to Gibbs. "I don't want to leave."

"I'm sorry, but I really must ask you…" The nurse started, but trailed off when Ziva stepped up to her and ask to have a word outside. Everyone watched silently as Ziva followed the nurse out. It didn't take long for Ziva to return. She looked slightly satisfied with herself when she retook her place next to Tony. "She will bring in a second bed for you Abby. We compromised that you had to sleep in your own bed, but you can stay."

Abby looked beyond relieved. "Thank you Ziva, thank you so much."

A short while after, the nurse wheeled in a second bed, avoiding eye contact with Ziva.

"You guys don't have to stay tonight, I'm not going anywhere. We'll be okay, right?" Abby sat on the edge of Gibbs bed and squeezed his hand.

"We'll be fine."

"You guys could all use a good night's sleep in a real bed. Go home."

The team said their goodbyes, and filed out one by one. Jack lingered a few moments long, watching as Abby scooted her bed a few feet closer to his sons' bed before he too headed back to his hotel.

Abby kissed Gibbs before climbing into her bed. She rolled onto her side so she could see him, ignoring the slight ache from bruises still covering her hips, and slowly drifted to sleep.

---

TBC…


	27. Chapter 27

And the story continues….

----

The week progressed slowly, but Gibbs improved by leaps and bounds every day. On Monday he was moved to a regular room, and on Tuesday his sutures were removed. Abby went home each afternoon for a quick shower and change of clothes while Gibbs worked with a therapist to strengthen his lungs as well as getting back on his feet.

Jackson headed back up to Stillwater. He didn't want to feel like a burden to his son or to Abby, and he had a store to run. He promised to be down again soon, and Abby promised to call him each evening with an update.

Gibbs was eventually discharged on Saturday and he was more than ready to go home. Although he moved a little slower, he had been up on his feet for a few days, and was ready to be back in the comfort of his own home, with Abby by his side. And, although he hated to admit it, Gibbs was looking forward to getting back into the office. He was required to take another week off, and then he was on desk duty after that, only allowed to work cases from the comfort of the NCIS offices until Ducky cleared him for field work.

But as Abby said, at least he was alive – everything else would happen in due time.

He took comfort in the fact that by the time he was discharged, Abby was moving around nearly without hesitation. He noticed that she was still rather stiff in the morning when she woke, and that I took a good twenty minutes of moving around before her movements became more fluid, but from what he was aware, she was no longer taking any form of pain medication.

Tony carried both their bags up the steps of his house, and opened the door, holding it open until both Gibbs and Abby were inside. Abby had spent the entire day before cleaning, and grocery shopping and getting everything ready for Gibbs' arrival.

She first got him settled on the couch, and Tony gave him a sympathetic look as Abby moved around him, fluffing pillows, pulling off his shoes and then moving to the kitchen to make him a bite to eat.

"Abby, relax. Come sit with me."

"You need to eat, Gibbs." Abby called from the kitchen. "You need all the rest and good food you can get so that you are back to 100% as soon as possible."

Gibbs looked to Tony in a silent plea of help.

"Uh uh, if she wants to make you healthy food, I'm not getting in the way of that. That's a battle you've got to fight alone. I got your six, boss, but when it comes to what Abby wants. That's a train I'm not stepping in front of."

Gibbs fixed him with a glare and Tony slapped the back of his own head. "Thanks Boss."

"Tony, you want a bite too?" Abby peeked around the corner.

"Uh no, I was just leaving. You call if you need anything, okay? I'll stop in tomorrow or Monday before work and don't forget to call Jack this afternoon. He'll be waiting for your call." Tony was quick to grab his jacket and head out. Like Gibbs, he wasn't the biggest fan of health food, preferring to eat pizza and Chinese take-out and then breaking out a sweat to burn it off.

Gibbs waited patiently for Abby to finish in the kitchen. She eventually emerged with a plate over-flowing with fresh cut veggies, fruit and a turkey sandwich containing lettuce and tomato and avocado. Rather than his usual coffee, Abby presented him with a glass of water.

"I'm not so hungry, Abby. Will you just sit with me?"

"You aren't sick of me stuck to your side yet?" Abby grinned.

"Not yet. Please?"

"There is that 'please' again." Abby set the plate down on the coffee table, but picked up the sandwich. "I will if you at least eat the sandwich."

"I can do that."

Abby smiled. She knew he'd be unlikely to touch the cut veggies, and that's why she had loaded the sandwich with them as well. Her plan had worked. She knew that if she had just brought the sandwich, he'd have been likely to resist it as well.

Gibbs was surprised at how hungry he actually was once he started on the sandwich. Abby waited until he had finished the sandwich before leaning against him. She sighed as his arms wrapped around her, and he pulled her in close, pressing his nose against her hair and inhaling deeply. "God Abbs, I've missed this."

"Me too."

They were silent for a while, Abby content to relax in his arms, enjoying their first bit of alone time in weeks, even when they were alone in the hospital room, there was always a nurse flittering in and out of the room checking equipment, monitoring his condition and making notes in his journal.

From what Gibbs could remember, someone had deliberately hit them head on. He remember the gut feeling of being followed, but couldn't remember seeing the face of whoever hit them and other than being asked what he could remember, no information on the accident had been offered.

Torn between his obsessive nature, wanting to know all the details on the case – knowing full well that Tony had started the investigation as soon as he found out about the crash – and his urge to hold on to Abby and not let go, he wasn't sure how he could balance both. Memories of his obsession over finding the man that had killed Shannon and Kelly clouded his brain, and he remember how every other aspect of his life had faded until he had successfully put a round through the man's head.

He didn't want to risk his relationship with Abby, but something was nagging in the back of his mind that this - whatever it was - wasn't over until he ended it.

"Gibbs?"

"Hmm?"

"I… I've been thinking about this for a while, and I… You saved me, Gibbs. I was a little bumped and bruised, but I would've been hurt much worse, but you… you saved me. Thank you."

"Abby-"

Abby pressed a finger to his lips. "But I swear to God, if you put yourself in danger like that again, thinking that you'll sacrifice yourself for me… I will follow you to the grave and kill you all over again." Abby tried to sound mad. She had spent way too much time contemplating her life without him, and after the scare she'd had, she decided that life without him wasn't an option, and as much as she had tried to stay strong and tell him she would be okay if he couldn't fight, she was wrong. She felt guilty, wanting him to stay for her rather than being with Shannon and Kelly, but she couldn't help it.

Gibbs tried to fight the smirk, but in the end he gave up. "I love you too, Abbs."

Abby melted at his words. "I know, I just…"

"I know, Abbs. But we're okay," Gibbs sought her eyes for reassurance, "right?"

"Right. We're more than okay. We'll be even better if you eat your fruits and veggies." Abby reached for a strawberry and pressed it to his lips.

Gibbs smiled and took it, purposely nipping at her finger in the process.

Abby laughed. "You're trouble, you know that?"

-------

Tony arrived back at his apartment to find Fornell waiting in the parking lot. "Fornell?"

"I called Miss David and she said you were driving Gibbs and Abby home from the hospital and then were headed home. I didn't want to call while you were with them, so I thought I'd meet you here."

Tony nodded. He wanted to keep quiet about the case as long as possible around his boss, though he knew he couldn't keep quiet forever. "Come on in. Can I get you a beer?"

"Yeah." Tobias set his briefcase on Tony's dining table, opening it and spreading various papers out to show Tony. "How are they?"

"Good. He's still a stubborn bastard, and she still doesn't seem to see it." Tony smiled.

"She always has been immune to his temper." Tobias accepted the beer with the smile.

"So, has the FBI learned anything, or does NCIS need to take over to get this case figured out?"

"You remember Mamoun Sharif?"

"Not a name I care to remember, why?"

"The driver… we've found connections between the two, but if you'll look at these…" Fornell handed Tony a few sheets of paper.

Tony skimmed over the information on the paper and then looked up at Fornell. "He was part of Sharif's plan to release the BZ gas?"

"It seems as though it was Sharif's plan, but that yes, he was involved. But I don't think he was behind the idea of the crash. We've found large deposits into his around, plus, the photos of Gibbs' car were sent to him, but the return address is just a p.o. box, we're working on getting an ID."

"Why would there be deposits into the account if this guy crashed into Gibbs and then died?"

"Maybe he didn't think he would die in the process?"

"Do you have any leads?"

"I… Sort of."

Tony raised an eyebrow.

----

TBC….


	28. Chapter 28

Gibbs was already at his desk Monday morning when Tony arrived.

"Boss?" In some ways Tony knew he shouldn't be shocked to find his boss already back at his desk. He had been told to stay home another week, but that he was cleared for desk duty. He would've thought that Abby would've kept him home that extra week – she had the time off as well, but then again, there wasn't much for them to do at home. He assumed that they were both too sore to… no, never mind, he wasn't going to let his mind drift there.

Gibbs waited until Tony had deposited his things and taken a seat behind his desk before speaking. "You need to fill me in. I've kept quiet since Abby has been around, but she's reacquainting herself with her lab equipment. What do you know? Who did this to us?"

"It's a long sto-"

The elevator dinged and Fornell stepped out. "DeNutso, I spoke to H… Jethro?"

Gibbs looked up at Fornell and then glanced back over to Tony. "Tobias. I'm in a car accident and you're hovering over my agents. Decided you couldn't wait for me to croak before offering a contract?"

"It was taking too long." Fornell proffered his hand, and Gibbs took it. "Glad to see you back."

Gibbs and Fornell both grinned. They understood each other, and the insults they shot back and forth were mostly for show – though Fornell wouldn't mind stealing Gibbs' team. Abby and her forensic skills included.

"Will someone tell me what is going on with the case?" Gibbs dropped the grin and returned to seriousness.

The elevator dinged again, Ziva and McGee were both as shocked as Tony had been to see their boss already back in the office. "Boss? Aren't you supposed to be home another week? I mean, not that we aren't glad to see you again, but um, you know the doctor…" McGee stumbled and then trailed off.

"Someone needs to fill me in. _Now_."

"Yeah, well…" Fornell pulled up a chair. "We think it's related to Sharif and the case about the BZ gas."

"But he's dead." Gibbs thought back to the BZ gas incident, several things stuck out, including his ill-fated faux-romance with Hollis Mann.

"I know."

Gibbs fixed Fornell with a glare, urging him to continue. Fornell dug through his briefcase and spread the papers he had shown Tony across Gibbs desk. "So this guy… this guy that tried to kill Abby and I. You don't think he's the main guy? You think that whoever is trying to kill us is still out there?"

"I believe so."

Gibbs looked momentarily panic-stricken. He grabbed his phone before Fornell could finish, pressing speed dial to Abby's lab.

"_Hello, Abby's Labby."_Abby greeted cheerfully. She didn't have any tests to run, but she enjoyed being in her lab none-the-less.

"Abby!" Gibbs voice was raised, nearly to the point of yelling.

"_Gibbs? Are you-"_A million things rushed through her mind.

"Grab your purse and get up here, _now_."

With Gibbs sounding as worried as he did, Abby didn't need to be told twice. She hung up, grabbed her purse and jacket, and rushed to the back steps – she didn't bother with waiting for the elevator.

Gibbs looked at his watch. "If whoever is after us or me… we don't know if she's safe in the lab of if we're even safe at home."

Ziva stood. "I'll arrange security detail for your home."

"I'll call in a team to sweep the lab for bugs or anything suspicious." McGee added.

Tony was the last to stand; he brought his palms up to his face. He couldn't believe how stupid he'd been. "Oh God, I didn't even think that you two might still be in danger. You've been home for… I never would forgive myself if…"

"DiNozzo, stop." Gibbs held up a hand. "You've gone above and beyond with helping Abby and I. Nothing has happened." Gibbs cringed at the thought. Sure, Tony should've thought of something so simple, but he knew his agent's were stressed, and had spent nearly just as much time at the hospital as he had.

Gibbs returned his attention to Fornell. "We need everything about Sharif's case. I want my team, your team, everyone going through all the information we have. I want your guys in here at eight tomorrow."

"That won't happen."

"What? Why?" Gibbs was beyond irritated, and was keeping an eye on the clock. If Abby wasn't up in the next two minutes he was going to go find her.

"The FBI doesn't know the original case well enough, so we're handing it to the Army CID, they worked with you to handle it last time."

Tony, Ziva and McGee all exchanged looks. Army CID? That could only mean one thing…

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, he didn't like where the conversation was headed.

Abby rounded the corner in time to hear Fornell continue. "Hollis Mann is flying in towards the end of the week."

---

TBC…


	29. Chapter 29

Srsly, it wasn't that big of a cliff, guys. I could make it worse. Much… much worse ;) *off in search of evil hat...*

---

No one noticed that Abby had rounded the corner in time to hear about Hollis, so she gave herself to the count of five before asking, "Gibbs, what's wrong?"

Rather than answer her question, Gibbs stepped around his desk and pulled her into a tight hug, a hand clutching the back of her neck, his nose pressed into her hair. "You're okay," he mumbled. "You're okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why? What's wrong?" Abby looked around at the rest of the team and then to Fornell before looking up at Gibbs. "What is it? Don't keep me out of the loop. Whatever it is, I need to know."

"This… what happened to us, it wasn't an accident. The driver… he was paid to do this to me, so I think…" Gibbs wasn't quite sure what to say. He didn't want Abby to freak out anymore than she already had.

Abby anticipated what he was trying to say so she finished his sentence for him. "You think you're still in danger."

"I… Yes. And so are you, as long as you're with me."

"I'm not leaving you, so don't even suggest it, _Jethro_." Abby folded her arms across her chest in protest. She thought he was crazy if he thought she was going to let him talk her into some witness protection program.

If the situation wasn't so serious he would've found her resolve rather comical. The fact that she called him 'Jethro' in front of everyone at work spoke volumes to how she felt. "I wasn't going to suggest anything, Abbs. You just need security."

"Oh."

Abby was filled in on the basic information that Fornell had dug up thus far... the bank info, the photos of Gibbs and his car, his usual work schedule. She found it slightly entertaining that everyone seemed to leave out one crucial bit of information out of their explanation: The arrival of Hollis Mann.

It wasn't until they were home again; the house searched and secured, a security team in place outside - that Gibbs tugged Abby down beside him on the couch. "Abby, I need to tell you something."

Abby snuggled against him, pressing her face against his chest. "Hollis Man is coming."

"How'd you…"

"I overheard Fornell say it this morning."

"You didn't say anything."

"I was waiting for you to tell me."

"Will you be okay with her around? You know that she and I finished a long time ago, you don't have to worry about… you know," Gibbs shrugged, "You know how much I love you."

"I know, I'm not thrilled, but I'll just hide out in my lab while you two solve the case so we can get back to our lives. Tony will keep me company. He doesn't like her either."

"You're much more tolerant that I would be."

"I have to be if I'm with you." Abby pulled back to grin at Gibbs before leaning forward for a kiss.

"Mm hmm." She started to pull away, but Gibbs' hand caught the back of her neck. He held her steady when he pressed forward into the kiss. He couldn't wait for his body not to ache. He wanted her, he wanted to prove his love, he wanted relearn every inch of her body, watch the way she squirmed under him and stretched over him. His fingers traced up her thigh and under her skirt until he felt the lacey edge of her thong.

"Gibbs!" Abby pulled away from the kiss and swatted his hand away. "You aren't well enough for that."

"I'll be fine Abbs, let's go to bed. Come on."

"We can go to bed, but we're just sleeping." Abby stood and held out her hand to pull him to his feet.

Gibbs followed her towards the stairs, leaning forward to whisper in her ear. "But I want you, Abbs. I need you."

"You can have me when you don't still hurt. Come on, shirt off." Abby grabbed a bottle of oil that she was supposed to apply to the scars from surgery.

Gibbs detoured to the bathroom and then made his way to the bed, pulling his shirt off in the process. Abby sat beside him and gently smoothed the oil over the scars, already the red and irritated skin was starting to calm, and it looked much better than a few days prior when they left the hospital. Before heading to the bathroom to wash the oil from her hands, Abby leaned forward to press a kiss to his chest.

He was tucked under the covers by the time Abby returned. She pulled her shirt off, slipping one of Gibbs old shirt on, and then pulling a pair of shorts on. Her bruises had nearly faded, but the one on her hip and abdomen slightly distracted him from gazing at her pert breasts while she changed shirts.

"It doesn't hurt?"

Abby looked at Gibbs with a raised brow. "What doesn't hurt?" When Gibbs reached for her, Abby crawled towards him. When he raised her shirt a bit she understood. "Oh this bruise? No, not really. Not anymore. It's just slow to fade." Abby pulled her shirt back down over her hips and pulled the covers up around her as she snuggled into Gibbs' side. They had ended up switching sides of the bed, as Abby didn't want to accidently elbow him in the side where the new scars were. Gibbs hadn't been thrilled with the idea, he'd prefer to sleep between Abby and the door – for her safety, of course – but Abby had insisted with the threat of sleeping in the guest bedroom if he refused to switch.

Abby leaned up to kiss him twice before rolling back over to set the alarm clock on the night table.

With her back to him, Gibbs took advantage of her position and rolled over to his side and pulled her back to his chest. She giggled and struggled to set the alarm before relaxing into his hold.

"Gibbs, what are y-" Abby gasped when his rough hand pressed under the waistband of her shorts, pushing aside the fabric of her thong. "We can't… you're still…_Gibbs_!" Abby tried to wriggle free of his grasp, but once his fingers found their ultimate goal, she melted back against him.

"Shh, Abby. Let me do this for you." Gibbs whispered and then nipped at her earlobe.

"But what about…" Abby swallowed hard at his touch. "What about you?"

"I'm fine Abby. Let me do this. You need this as much as I need to touch you. I want to touch you. Please?"

It wasn't like she really had a choice. Although his grip was firm, she knew he'd stop if she really wanted him to, but this… she thought she'd never have _this _ever again. She thought she'd never feel his hands touching her, expertly working her body the way only he knew how. The faster his fingers worked, the faster the thoughts of losing him sped through her mind. When his thumb brushed over her clit and she came, Abby couldn't hold back the sob that escaped her.

Gibbs had been able to feel the tension roll through her body as he brought her closer to the edge, and he knew she needed to let it all go before she could move on. He continuously repeated how much he truly loved her as he worked her towards her climax and when he felt her pause momentarily before she cried out, he kissed her neck and pulled her tighter against his chest.

Abby couldn't control the sobs that wracked her body. She had nearly lost him. She _had_ lost him, more than once both in the ER and during surgery. She could kick herself for having told him he could go be with his family, that she would be okay. She knew she wouldn't have made it, she figured she might have survived physically, but without him… she knew it wouldn't have taken long to waste away into nothing.

She struggled to open her eyes, to force herself to recognize that she was in her bedroom – their bedroom - with Gibbs, that he was okay, as the image of him edging towards death in the ER flooded her mind the minute her eyes drifted shut.

Slowly he felt her begin to relax in his arms. Her crying faded into an occasional sniffle, and only then did Gibbs slowly pull away.

"No, don't!" Abby was exhausted, but she made a grab for his shoulder as he moved away.

Gibbs saw it coming and grabbed her wrist, laying it back on the bed beside her. "Shh Abbs. It's okay. Let me just get a damp washcloth for you. I'll be right back." Gibbs kissed her lips, then the tip of her nose and then her forehead before easing from the bed and heading towards the bathroom. When he returned he helped Abby from her shorts and thong, and wiped her down with a damp cloth and then a dry one before sliding a fresh pair of panties on. He tossed the towels towards the hamper before gently sliding back into bed beside her and pulling her in. "You gonna be okay?"

Abby was half asleep, exhausted from the emotional rollercoaster, but she managed a quiet 'yeah' while pressing her face to his neck.

"I've got you, Abby. I've got you, and I won't let you go."

---

TBC…

Not even a cliff-hanger. I must be getting soft…


	30. Chapter 30

Abby dreaded going to work on Friday. She wasn't sure what time Hollis would arrive, but she knew it would be at some point during the day. She had been feeling a bit better, a bit more relaxed after the night she broke down crying in bed with Gibbs.

They met Tony in the parking lot and rode up to the bullpen together – Gibbs standing slightly in front, a slight smirk on his face while Abby and Tony chatted happily over the newest episode of their favorite reality show.

"She was a total bitch, I'm glad she was voted off." Abby huffed.

"Oh, I know." Tony agreed before he and Abby stepped off the elevator behind Gibbs. Gibbs was the first to spot Hollis as she stood in front of the plasma beside Fornell. McGee sat at his desk eyeing her cautiously and grimaced when he saw Gibbs, Abby and Tony exit the elevator. "Speaking of bitch…" Tony muttered under his breath.

Abby heard him and gave him a curious look before Hollis' voice carried over.

"Jethro," Hollis sounded relieved. "I'm so glad you're okay. I wish Tobias had called and filled me in earlier. I would've come to visit you in the hospital."

Gibbs froze momentarily when Hollis pulled him into an awkward hug. "Uh, thanks. I'm fine."

Tony grabbed Abby's hand. Behind them the elevator dinged again, and Tony was relieved to see Ziva step out. If anything, he knew Ziva could would take on Hollis if need be.

Gibbs stepped around Hollis and went to his desk, shooting a look to Fornell in the process. Fornell easily read the look on his face as a 'a little warning before her arrival would've been appreciated'. Fornell had been busy.

"Abby." Hollis greeted her coolly.

"Hollis." Abby returned the greeting and moved towards Gibbs' desk. Much to the delight of everyone except Hollis, Abby leaned across Gibbs desk to kiss him before walking towards the back elevator, a little extra swing in her step. Tony struggled to keep from saying one of several inappropriate comments that popped into his brain, and instead tossed his bag behind his desk and headed after Abby – Ziva and McGee not far behind.

Hollis waited until the team had rounded the corner. "Physically, you might be okay, but I know you won't be fine until whoever did this is locked up or six feet under. I'm here to help."

Gibbs nodded. He hated to think that she was right, but he knew she was. He would go to the end of the earth to find whoever did this to him and Abby. If it had just been about him, it was one thing, but since Abby had been hurt too… he couldn't lose her because of a beef that someone had with him.

Hollis moved closer and perched on the edge of his desk. "My old team will be here within the hour and then we can call up your people and get started. Don't worry. We'll get this bastard."

---

Tony, Ziva, McGee and Abby rode the elevator to the lab in silence. It wasn't until they stepped into the lab that Abby turned to them. "Did you see how she hugged him? Okay, so I'm all about hugging, but her… hugging him..? I just..." Abby sighed.

Tony pulled her into a tight hug and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "You just hate her, we all do. She's a bitch."

"I could always…"

Ziva was cut off by McGee, Abby and Tony. "No!"

"Well, she's caused so much trouble…" Ziva defended herself.

Abby pulled away from Tony and hugged Ziva. "I know. And I'm thankful that I've got you as a friend and not an enemy. As much as I don't like her, she's here to help solve the case. The faster the case is solved, the faster we can get back to our lives."

The four hung out in Abby's lab until her phone rang and Gibbs asked them to return to the bull pen. They stepped out of the elevator and rounded the corner as a group. Mann's team was already assembled, and Abby wondered why Fornell was still hanging around, although she figured he was helping 'as a friend' rather than as an FBI representative. Hollis made introductions, vaguely pointing to everyone on Gibbs team.

"I've got the paper work. I think Ziva and Tony can pair up to work with the bank statements. McGee you can work with them on the paper trail from the bank. I've got Johns and Harper who will take a deeper look into Sharif's contacts; they did the paperwork for it the first time around when we were after Sharif. Abby," Hollis turned to look directly at Abby. "I think since you were involved in the crash, you should be removed from the case. We'll bring in my forensic specialist Conner McFayle to work in the lab."

Tony was fairly sure he heard Abby's jaw hitting the floor, and Gibbs cringed. They had spoken of combining teams, and that Hollis would be in charge out in the field until he was cleared, but there had been no mention of taking Abby out of the lab.

Abby was unsure of what to say. Normally she would have some smart-ass reply to whip out, but she had been caught so off guard that breathing was difficult let alone forming a snappy come-back. "But I… it's my lab."

"I know, but really, you shouldn't be working a case you were involved in." Hollis explained. "Gibbs shouldn't either, but…" Hollis rolled her eyes towards Gibbs.

Gibbs frowned and walked over to Abby, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I won't be in the field, you can still come to work, and be with me up here. I'll make sure nothing happens to your lab." The last little bit was directed towards Hollis.

"I assure you, Mr. McFayle is top notch in the field. He knows what he's doing."

Abby didn't want to hear anymore, so she turned away. "I'm getting my things."

"Is this really necessary?" Gibbs asked Hollis. Before she had a chance to answer he was off after Abby, catching up to her and slipping into the elevator as the doors shut. "Abby…"

"It's her case, Gibbs. I know. I don't like it, but what can I do? It's not like _you_ can make her change her mind." Abby was hurt and angry, but she knew that blaming it all on Gibbs wasn't going to solve anything. Hollis was running the case now, and as much as she disliked it, there wasn't anything she could do. If Jenny was still alive she would've retreated to her office and they could've exchanged stories dealing with their mutual dislike of Hollis, but Abby was certain Vance wouldn't enjoy hearing such things.

"You can be up in the office with me, Abbs. Keep me company." Gibbs crowded her into the elevator corner. "You can still look over everything and tell me what you think. We'll figure this case out and then things can go back to normal, okay?"

"I don't know if I want to spend the day here. I don't want to watch her fawning all over you each day." Abby stepped to the side and moved back to the center of the elevator.

"Fawning over me? Abby, come on..."

"The way she looks at you… It makes me want to hurl. You're an attractive guy, Gibbs. Women look at you, it doesn't bother me, but the look on her face… it's not just admiration of your looks. She wants you still and she thinks she can still have you."

"Abby!" Gibbs grabbed her hand as the elevator dinged and pulled her out into the hallway. "Who do I love?"

"Me." Abby voice was small.

"That wasn't very convincing, but yes. I love you. You! Not her. She can't have me. I know that, you know that. And if you think she still wants me, she'll soon find out that she can't have me. Understood?" When Abby nodded, his body relaxed and he leaned forward for a soft kiss. Normally they left the PDA out of the office, but Gibbs figured that everyone already knew about them, and this was an emergency situation.

----

TBC…


	31. Chapter 31

Abby watched as Gibbs backed into the elevator and smiled at her as the doors closed between them. She had several personal items in her lab that she wanted to bring home while she was on a forced vacation; Bert, her incense burner, a cool new nerf gun she had bought before the trip to Stillwater and the crash, but had yet to try out, and various other little toys she didn't want her replacement playing with.

Her heart stopped for a brief moment when she rounded the corner into the lab. The new assistant stood at her desk, dressed according to the employee handbook, and was poking at Bert who sat innocently on the shelf. "What. Are. You. Doing?"

"What is this? A forensic lab or a preschool?"

Abby's eyebrows raised higher. "Excuse me?"

"Where is the lab tech that works here? I've got a few questions about the location of extra…"

"This is _my_ lab." Abby reached around him and pulled Bert off the shelf, giving him a careful squeeze. "Who are you?"

"Conner McFayle, I'm working the Gibbs crash case. You can't be the lab tech… I'm looking for Abigail Sciuto."

"I'm Abby. Abby Sciuto. No one calls me Abigail except for Ducky."

Conner laughed. "Right, you expect me to believe that you work here? You know, you've got to go to school for this type of job."

Abby wasn't even sure how to respond to that, so instead she started to grab the items she had come for.

Conner was slightly shocked that she seemed to know her way around. "You're really Abigail Sciuto?"

"No, I just find random forensic labs to hangout in. Of course, I'm Abby Sciuto." Abby spat.

Conner flushed. "Oh, where are the-"

Abby cut him off. "Test tubes are in the far cabinet on the bottom self. We've got extra beakers, but they are kept in the large cabinet in my office. Major Mass. Spec can get a little irritated if you turn him on and ask him to work immediately, so you need to give him a few minutes to warm up. Trust me. Also, a few kind words go a long way with him. He needs a little attention now and again."

"You're… you're serious?"

"Yeah, I am. Any more questions?"

"Uh, no…" Conner watched as she packed up the things she wanted to bring home and muttered 'freak' when he thought she was out of earshot.

Abby hesitated and was about to turn around to say something when the elevator dinged and Tony stepped out.

"Hey Abby, I was just coming to see if you needed some help, but I see… you look angry?" Tony looked leaned to the side and saw Conner standing in the lab. "He say something?"

"He… it was no big deal. I'm fine." Abby stepped towards the elevator.

"Oh… I uh… you go on up. I'm just going to the bathroom. I'll be up in a minute." Tony made no move for the bathroom, but Abby wasn't in the mood to argue.

Once the doors had closed, Tony strode purposely into the lab. "Who are you?"

"Conner McFayle, sir."

"Let's get something straight, McFayle. There is something you need to know about Miss Sciuto."

"Oh, I know all about Miss Sciuto, Colonel Mann has told me everything I need to know. I hardly think she's qualified to be a lab assistant, let alone run the lab herself."

"Hey!" Tony grabbed Conner by the collar of the lab coat he was sporting and shoved him against the wall. "No, you've got it wrong. She's more qualified than you will ever be, so don't you ever talk about her like that again. Second, she's my best friend, and this is her lab. You will treat this place with the utmost respect, or I will be on you so fast, you won't have time to call for help. These machines are her babies, and you will treat them as such, you understand?"

Conner was thankful that he had gone to the bathroom before checking out the lab, or else he was sure he would've had a long ride home in wet pants. "Yes, sir."

"Making threats are we Agent DiNozzo?"

Tony cringed at the sound of her voice. "No ma'am, just reminding your lab tech of whose lab this is."

"I'm sure he's well aware." Hollis folded her arms across her chest.

Tony flashed a fake grin. "I'm sure he is." Tony turned to leave, but gave Conner one last good look before leaving the lab. This wasn't going to be easy. He had figured that NCIS would continue to work with the FBI on the case – he could handle Fornell – and he would spend his time focusing on the case, but now with Abby kicked out of her lab, by Hollis Mann, no less, he would also have to keep an eye on Abby as well.

He leaned back in the elevator. He just wanted everything to go back to normal – he and Abby giggling over dumb stuff, he and Ziva and their relationship, he even missed the head slaps that he was sure was a sign of affection from Gibbs rather than a wake-up call.

He was worried though… about Abby now. Gibbs seemed to be doing fine, he was a little slow still, probably sore, but Abby… Tony had learned a lot about Gibbs from time spent with Ducky while they waited for him to wake from the coma. He knew that most of his marriages had fallen apart when Gibbs had become obsessed over one case or another. He knew it wasn't on purpose, but the boss was driven when it came to his work, and now, with this case so personal… Tony didn't want to see Abby left behind as Gibbs dove in head first. Then you add Hollis Mann in and… yeah.

He wasn't sure how he was going to juggle his best friend, his boss, his 'sorta new boss' and the case all at the same time. At least Ziva was in the same boat, and wouldn't mind the lack of attention to their relationship. He liked that she was low maintenance. It wasn't that he didn't like ravishing her with attention, but Ziva wasn't like the other women he had dated. Ziva… Ziva did her own thing. She liked some time alone, and Tony had come to appreciate that. She didn't get jealous if he was spending time with Abby, and she certainly didn't care if he was busy with work, as she was often bust with work right beside him.

"It's going to be a long case." Tony sighed.

----

Hollis watched Tony storm out of the lab and then turned back to Conner. "Don't let him push you around."

"I won't ma'am"

Hollis hated being called ma'am, but Conner looked frightened. She hadn't heard all of what DiNozzo had said, so he must've made a lasting impression. "You call _me_ when you have results, no one else. I'm in charge here. Is that clear?"

Conner gave a slight nod as he straightened out his lab coat where Tony had grabbed him. _This is going to be a long case, _he thought.

------

TBC….


	32. Chapter 32

Oops! Sorry about the delay. I've gotten a tad behind. Not sure if I'll make it to post tomorrow, but then I hope things will be back to normal.

---

The weekend went by in a blur for most everyone except Abby. Gibbs spent a minimum of twelve hours a day pouring over the old case files relating to Sharif, while Hollis, her team as well as Tony, Ziva and McGee followed one cold trail after another.

Once Tony had assured her that he would keep an eye on Hollis as well as the well-being of her lab, Abby reluctantly let Ducky take her home. They spent most of both Saturday and Sunday at his place before he drove her home. Both nights it was mid-night before Gibbs got home. Abby watched through the window upstairs in the guest room, what had been her room, as Hollis' rental pulled up. She couldn't see their faces, but they say a moment before Gibbs got out. The doctor has insisted that Gibbs not drive until a follow up scan in two weeks.

She watched as he shut the door and then nodded to one of the security teams parked across the street. She was halfway down the stairs when Gibbs unlocked the door. "Abbs?"

"Here." Abby stepped off the bottom step and turned to face Gibbs as he hung his jacket. It was the second time _she_ had driven him home and it drove her nuts. Gibbs had explained that Tony hadn't been around, and that Hollis had offered and all he wanted to do was get home to Abby so he had said yes. Abby wasn't the type to make a scene, so she kept quiet, instead letting him fold her into a tight hug.

"What'd you do today?"

Abby pulled back. _Did he really just ask me that?_ "What did I do today? I did nothing, Gibbs. Like yesterday, Ducky babysat me while some other fool was in _my_ lab, doing _my_ work!"

Gibbs pulled her back into the hug "We'll get you back in the lab as soon as we can, I promise."

"You know she took me out because she doesn't like me, right?"

"That's not true. I'm not allowed to do my job either."

"Yes you are!" Abby's anger was slowly bubbling inside. If she had been kicked out of her lab because of her involvement, Gibbs shouldn't have been allowed to help either. She knew he wasn't out in the field, Hollis had said something about always needing another pair of eyes… yeah, Gibbs' eyes.

"I'm at my desk all day. I might as well be home." Irritation edged into his voice.

"Then stay home with me."

"I can't. I have to be there… just in case. I just… I need to finish this." Abby could see it in his eyes, the way he spoke about finishing… she almost wished that someone else had the chance to kill the bastard first before Gibbs could get his hands on him. "Come on," he continued. "Lets' go to bed, I'm exhausted."

Abby was anything but tired, but she followed him to bed anyway. If she couldn't work with him during the day, she could at least lay beside him at night. Gibbs was asleep moment after he pulled her in close and kissed her good night. Abby lay awake another two hours before she too fell asleep.

Gibbs was already gone by the time Abby woke, shortly after ten on Monday morning. She showered first and then made a quick sandwich after peeking out the window to make sure security was still in place. Next she moved to her computer, checked her mail and wasted time on a few of her favorite websites. By early evening she was feeling a bit lonely, and decided to call Gibbs and check in.

She dialed the number by heart and waited. It rang three times before the phone was answered and Hollis' commanding voice came through the line.

"Is _Jethro_ there?"

"He just went down the street to get us some-"

Abby heard a slight scuffle before Tony's voice came though. "Hey Abby! Boss ran down the street for some Chinese."

"Oh. Have him call me?"

"Sure. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just a little bored."

"Want to talk to McGeek? He said something about a new computer game. I stopped listening, but I'm sure you'd get more out of the conversation."

Abby hear McGee's protest in the background. "Nah. Maybe I'll just get some stuff done around here."

"Okay, call me if you need anything. McGee, Ziva and I…" There was a brief hesitation, likely as he glared at Mann, before he continued. "…send our love."

"Thanks Tony, love you guys right back." Tony's declaration of love had put a small smile on her face. She hung up and stretched out on the couch. It took 6 minutes to make it from the squad room to the Chinese place, and they always called in their order, so it was only a matter of paying. She figured it would be a maximum of25 minutes before Gibbs returned her call, so she closed her eyes to relax, her phone clutched tightly in her hand.

It was close to mid-night when the sound of the key in the lock startled Abby awake. Gibbs pushed open the door moments later and smiled when he saw her blinking against the harsh light in the living room. "You were supposed to call me." Abby blinked several times as her eyes began to adjust.

Gibbs hung his jacket after throwing the deadbolt and headed towards her. "I'm sorry, Abbs. Tony told me, but then Hollis thought she had something and I… I just got so focused, I guess."

"S'ok." Abby sighed, as Gibbs motioned for her to sit up so he could sit beside her. "But I missed you today."

He leaned forward for a kiss and Abby collapsed against him. "I missed you too."

Abby felt her anger melt away as she let Gibbs take control of the kiss. He had that effect on her, and as much as she wanted to stay mad, she couldn't. He was just pushing her back on the couch – they still couldn't have sex yet, but a heavy-duty make out session on the couch hadn't caused either of them any harm – when the doorbell rang.

Gibbs froze and automatically reached for his gun at his hip, but frowned when it wasn't there. It was dark and it was late, and if it was security, they would've called first. "Up the stairs, Abbs." Gibbs whispered and nodded towards the steps.

Abby took two steps up and listened. She heard Gibbs let out a sigh of relief as he opened the door. "Hollis?"

"Since when did you get a lock for the door, Jethro?"

"There has always been a lock, I've just never used it. It's late, what've you got?"

"I found the name of a half brother after you and Tony left, I thought you might want to know."

Abby processed the information – It'd had been Tony to drive him home that night, that was a relief. She headed back down the steps towards Gibbs and Hollis. Gibbs stepped back allowing Hollis inside.

"We haven't found much of anything on him yet, but his name is Nasser Sharif, and they were half brothers."

"You couldn't have called to share that?" Abby interrupted. It was one thing to be pleasant to her at the NCIS offices, but this was her home. She wanted to be sure Hollis knew who was in charge.

----

TBC…


	33. Chapter 33

I know people are getting frustrated with Hollis and are wondering why Abby hasn't put her in her place yet… it's because it won't work for my story at this point. But have no fear… I mean, it's not like I killed off Gibbs. Not yet ;) *skips off with evil hat*

-------

Gibbs woke early on Tuesday morning, the name Nasser Sharif haunting his dreams. They hadn't crossed paths during the BZ gas case, and his name had never come up before, but now that it had, and with all the evidence beginning to point towards him, Gibbs was sure they would meet soon. He was certain they would.

As soon as his name had rolled off Hollis' tongue the night before he could feel the anger building in the pit of his stomach.

"_You couldn't have called to share that?" Abby had interrupted._

"_I was on the way to my hotel and it was on the way." Hollis turned to look at Gibbs. "And I wanted to know if you remember having come across his name before?"_

_Gibbs wracked his brain. He couldn't think of anything. He paced the kitchen trying to remember having ever heard the name before. His fists were balled up and if it wouldn't have frightened Abby, he would've put his fist through the wall._

"_Relax Jethro, I didn't think you'd heard of him before, but I just wanted to be sure." Hollis had stepped forward and place a hand on his shoulder._

_Abby watched as Hollis stepped forward to touch Gibbs. He didn't step away, but he didn't lean into it either. It was almost as if he hadn't noticed._

_Eventually he moved away, pacing the kitchen again. Who was this bastard? Gibbs tried to remind himself of how lucky he'd been. If he'd been going a little faster, swerved a little later – he could've added Abby to the list of women he'd truly loved and lost. He knew he couldn't go through that again. If they had had to bury Abby they would've had to bury him as well. It had been too late when he went after the man who had killed his wife and daughter. Nasser Sharif wouldn't be so lucky._

_He was so focused he didn't hear Abby when she quietly whispered goodnight, and he barely noticed when she kissed his cheek as she walked by._

_He eventually looked up, having forgotten that Hollis was still there, to see her with a glass of water in her out-stretched hand. "Here, you look like you could use this."_

_He mumbled a 'thanks' and took a long drink before setting the glass in the sink. Hollis eventually excused herself. Gibbs followed her to the door; thanked her for stopping by and then locked up behind her._

_He climbed the stairs slowly, took care of his needs in the bathroom and then pulled back the covers on the bed. The house was warm, but the thoughts of losing Abby still haunted him, causing him to shiver. He wasn't sure if she was still awake or not, but she moved towards him easily when he pulled her close for warmth and comfort._

He allowed himself a few minutes to enjoy the warmth of Abby's body cuddled up to his before getting up. He was still sore from surgery and her warmth soothed his aches and pains.

He eventually slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Abby in the process. He started coffee before returning upstairs to shower.

Abby was awake and sitting on the edge of the bed when he finished in the bathroom. He walked over to her as he pulled a white undershirt over his head. Leaning forward, he kissed the top of her head. "Go back to sleep, Abbs. It's early still."

Abby shook her head and looked up so that his next kiss landed on her lips. "I'm going with you today."

Gibbs started to protest, but cut himself off. He knew he would be bored out of his mind if he had to be stuck home, and maybe Abby could run a few searches on the upstairs computers. "Alright."

Waiting as patiently as he could, Gibbs drank a cup of coffee while Abby showered and dressed. Her normal short skirt had been replaced with tight plaid pants and a white button up shirt. With her hair secured in her trademark pigtails, Abby joined Gibbs by the front window to wait for Tony to pick them up.

Tony wasn't all that surprised to see Abby ready to go in with them that morning. He was surprised she had stayed home for a few days. They watched as security entered the house to wait until Gibbs and Abby returned home that evening.

Ziva and McGee were both at their desks when the three exited the elevator, and Hollis was sitting casually at Gibb's desk. Gibbs didn't seem to notice, or care that she was parked in his chair, and rather than say anything, he just moved around his desk, waited for her to move and sat down.

His eyes were trained on the computer screen as he brought up all the information that he already had. With his focus back on the case, he missed the scowl on Abby's face. Normally, anyone but her at Gibbs desk was likely to receive a momentarily paralyzing head-slap.

Tony did notice and directed Abby towards the back elevators and down to autopsy. Ducky wasn't in yet, so reluctantly Tony brought her back up to the squad room. The rounded the corner and Tony was almost ready to head-slap the boss… almost. Hollis had pulled up a chair beside Gibbs and they were both focused on the computer screen. Although Gibbs expression was that of stone, Hollis seemed to have a slight smirk on her face and she leaned closer to point to a figure on the screen.

"You know, if we could just figure out what these numbers mean…" Hollis' smirk turned to a slight frown before smiling again. "Why don't I call Conner up and he can take a look."

Abby cringed. She'd been so caught up with her dislike of Hollis she'd forgotten about her replacement. She watched as Hollis picked up _Gibbs'_ phone and dialed the lab. It didn't take long for Conner to come scurrying around the corner, nearly knocking Abby over if it hadn't been for Tony's quick reflexes.

Tony gave Conner his own version of the Gibbs death glare, but it went unnoticed.

A copy of the paper with several long strings of numbers was posted on the plasma and the entire group moved in for a better look. Abby moved to Gibbs' side and he automatically put his arm around her.

"These were taken from a security deposit box under Nasser Sharif's name. We don't know if they are case related, but…" Hollis explained.

Conner made various 'ums' and 'uhhs' while everyone stared at the screen. Suddenly something clicked for Abby and she pushed through the group of people to stand in the front. "Those are various latitude and longitude locations." Abby moved to McGee's desk and typed in various numbers from the screen. She frowned as the various locations popped up on the map.

Gibbs and Abby's house.

NCIS.

Gibbs' favorite coffee shop down the street.

The cemetery where Shannon and Kelly were buried.

"He's been keeping track of where I've been…." Gibbs backed away from the screen and went back to his desk. "You have an hour to find me his location. Move! That's good work, Abby."

Abby enjoyed her moment of praise and moved from McGee's desk to let him sit.

Everyone scurried into various directions. It took Hollis less than four minutes to produce an address of Nasser's last known whereabouts. Abby assumed she'd had it for awhile, but with the lack of official evidence, there was no way they could legally bring him in.

Before Abby could sound a protest, Gibbs was digging his gun and badge from the desk drawer and ushering both his team and Hollis' towards the elevator, nearly running Ducky over in the process. She expected Hollis to protest, but the look on her face told Abby that she was excited to be in the field with Gibbs again. She watched as Gibbs' hand moved to Hollis' back as he guided her into the elevator before stepping in himself. It took everything she had not to scream when Hollis seemed to relax into his touch.

"Someone is in a hurry." Ducky commented once the doors closed as he passed through towards the back elevators.

Abby shrugged off his general comment and continued to stare at the elevator doors. "She wants him."

----

TBC…


	34. Chapter 34

Abby couldn't get the image of Gibbs' hand on Hollis' back out of her mind. _This is ridiculous_, she thought. She knew Gibbs would never cheat on her, but he wasn't exactly brushing off her attempts for attention either. _And the hand on the back_, she figured, _was just making her hurry into the elevator. Right?_

The team was gone for nearly three hours, and during that time Abby made rounds; Ducky and Palmer in autopsy, Harry the janitor, Wanda in the mail room and Mark, who worked security by the front door. Her next stop was her lab. Conner had gone back down and was meticulously wiping down her desk when she peeked in.

Nothing seemed out of place, but it was too quiet for her liking, and Bert wasn't in his usual spot, so she turned on her heel and left before he had noticed.

Her last stop was the director's office. They weren't exactly close, she wouldn't really call him a friend, but his wife had been in to keep Abby company while the team gathered outside her hospital room to talk specifics on the case, so she felt the need to extend a thank you… to the both of them. She knocked softly since the secretary wasn't at her desk and waited as she heard shuffling footsteps close in on the door from the other side.

"Abby? Come on in." Vance held the door for her and eyed her cautiously as she stepped in and pulled a chair up to the front of his desk. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, first… If you could just pass on my thanks to Jackie? It was really nice of her to spend some time with me in the hospital. I know I wasn't great company, but I was glad that she was there."

"She was happy to stop in, but I will be sure to pass on your thank you. What else did you need?"

"Could you… could you keep an eye on my lab for me?"

"You're lab?" Vance raised an eye brow.

"Yeah, this new guy, I don't trust him to care for my babies properly."

"I have been assured that he is top notch…"

"I know," Abby sighed. "But still. I mean, if something were to happen, they cost a pretty penny to replace."

Vance thought it over. His worst nightmare was the strict budgets that had been set for NCIS. "I can peek in now and again. You don't like Mr. McFayle? What's bothering you? Why aren't you asking Gibbs?"

"He's got his own… his own… Mann to deal with."

Vance raised an eyebrow and fought the smile that threatened to appear. "Hollis Mann giving you trouble?" He felt as though the Army CID was stepping on NCIS toes, it had been bad enough to ask the FBI for help, but then bringing in Hollis and her team… Vance wasn't thrilled.

"You'll check on my lab for me?"

"You'll keep me informed on how the case is going?"

"You'll have to talk to Mann about that."

Vance nodded. It seemed as though they had come to a mutual agreement that the faster the case was solved, the faster NCIS could be on its own again, and both Vance and Abby would be satisfied.

Abby stood and extended her hand. It wasn't a hug, so they weren't friends yet… she wasn't sure they'd ever be after the stunt he pulled in splitting up the team, but if he was willing to help her, then there might be room for a little respect. Maybe.

Abby was just stepping out of the director's office when the entire group stumbled out of the elevator. No one looked particularly happy. Gibbs strode over to his desk, putting his gun and badge away before slamming the drawer shut and dropping into his chair.

"We'll get him Jethro, it was a minor set-back. We'll find him." Hollis moved around his desk and put her hand on his shoulders, squeezing gently. "You need to relax, you're so tense. You won't do anyone any good if you don't relax."

McGee, Tony and Ziva all watched, horrified as Hollis worked the muscles of his shoulders. Gibbs ignored her touch and turned on his computer. Nasser might have been able to stay one step ahead of them today, but Gibbs wasn't about to give up. Tony felt ready to vomit at the sight of Hollis touching his boss that way. He was just grateful that Abby wasn't around to… _shit, shit, shit_, Tony was ready to kick himself for not thinking up some quick way to get Gibbs away. Abby stood up at the railing looking down as Hollis rambled on about the tension in his shoulders, and how if he didn't take care of himself, he'd be no use to her team.

_Her team?_

Tony wasn't sure if he should go to Abby, or throw Hollis out.

When he glanced back up to the railing, Abby wasn't there. He held his breath when he saw her move down the stairs. He caught Ziva's eye and nodded towards Abby. Both expected her to march up to Hollis and level her to the floor, but instead she moved silently past the side of both Tony and Ziva's desks, avoiding eye contact with the both of them, and stepping into the elevator once the doors slid open.

---

Abby felt a little better as she stepped out of the director's office; At least there would be an extra set of eyes watching over her lab. She headed towards the stairs when she heard Tony grumbling about 'stupid dead terrorist brothers', so instead she headed towards the railing to take a look.

She wasn't surprised to see Gibbs looking so unhappy as he moved towards his desk – she could hear the desk drawer slam all the way up stairs. But when Hollis moved behind him to massage his shoulders, Abby was ready to kill.

She watched a few moments longer, hoping Gibbs would push her away, or move away from her, but he seemed to ignore her. She guessed it was better than if he had shown outward signs of enjoying it, but… Abby knew that to keep her cool she needed to get out of the building. She had her bag with her, having not wanted to leave it laying around while she went in search of people to talk too. Taking a deep breath, Abby walked down the steps, unaware of the small smirk that crosses Hollis' lips when she noticed Abby, past Tony and then Ziva and into the elevator. She headed for the front. She could catch a cab home. Once home, she could figure out what to do.

Tony debated saying something to Gibbs, but figured it wouldn't do any good. Instead he picked up his phone and dialed the number that was written on a small post-it and stuck to his computer. "Hello, Jack? Um, about that visit…"

---

TBC…


	35. Chapter 35

Not a lot of Hollis fans out there, eh? Thanks for all the reviews – they make me laugh!

----

It took less than five minutes for Abby to hail a cab. She watched traffic pass by as the cabbie drove her home. She paid, leaving a decent tip and then headed up the front step. Security was surprised to see her home so early, but they double checked the house once more and took up their posts.

Abby dropped her bag inside the door and moved into the kitchen. She made herself a cup of tea, and then grabbed a granola bar, sitting on the kitchen counter as she ate. Her mind wandered to the events in the bullpen. Could he really not see Hollis' come on? Abby tried talking herself down from her anger, telling herself that he was just focused on the case, that he was doing it because of how much he loved her, but then she closed her eyes and all she could see was Hollis' hands on Gibbs shoulders.

The thought send a shiver down her spine and Abby hopped down from the counter and made her way to the couch. She stretched out along the length of the couch and grabbed the remote. She watched the news for awhile before her eyes drifted closed and she fell asleep.

Abby startled awake a few hours later to the sound of a firm knock on the front door. Forgetting that security was in place for a reason, Abby flung the door wide open.

"Abby." Warmth cascaded around Abby when Jack pulled her into a tight hug.

She spoke without pulling out of his hug. "What're you doing here, Jack?"

"A little birdie told me you needed a little help around here." Jack waited until Abby pulled away and made a sweeping motion to welcome him in. "Security around here is tight. Had to show two kinds of ID before I could even turn the car off," Jack nodded over his shoulder.

"Yeah." Abby shut and locked the door behind them and ushered Jack into the living room. "You didn't have to rush all the way down here."

"Tony wasn't so convinced. Why don't you fill me in on what's going on. It sounds like my son is more than a little focused."

"It's not so much the case, it's the bitch that goes with it." Abby sat beside Jack on the couch and pulled her knees up to her chest. "Well, to fully understand, I have to go back a few years. There is this woman, lt. colonel Hollis Mann…" Abby tried to explain the whole situation, starting with Gibbs' and Hollis' short lived romance. She worked through the details of the original Sharif case, and then how Hollis had left after finding out about Shannon and Kelly.

She found it easy to explain to Jack how she felt… how Hollis seemed to be trying to make a move and how Gibbs didn't seem to notice, nor understand why she felt threatened. Jack frowned when Abby explained the situation earlier in the day at the office. He knew his son could be a little dense; Leroy had probably gotten it from him, but still… he hated to see Abby so visibly shaken from the events.

"Abby," Jack tilted her chin so that she couldn't look anywhere but at him. "I know my son, and I know that he loves you. You don't have to worry about the Hollis woman getting in between you. Does he know how frustrated you are that she seems to be all over him?"

"I… I don't know. He told me not to worry, but… she's all over him."

"Sounds like this Hollis is a real piece of work. Why, back in Stillwater, there was a woman after just about every man in town back when I was working in the mines. She'd bring us all sorts of cookies and pies, but I never touched the stuff. I was happily courting Leroy's mother at the time, and I didn't want to give the wrong impression."

"What happened?"

"She got knocked up, then married, then divorced, knocked up and married again. No one heard from her again after that."

Abby raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to speak when they both heard the sound of a key in the lock.

"Abby!" Gibbs rushed in. "Jack?"

"Hello, son." Jack greeted.

Gibbs looked from Abby to his father and back to Abby again. He greeted his father quickly before stepping up to Abby. "You left! Why? I thought you were with Ducky or something. I spent 30 minutes looking for you before someone told me that you left a few hours ago. Why did you leave without telling me?"

Irritation was evident in his voice, and Abby was unsure of how to explain. She knew he was so focused on the case, and she didn't want to make a bigger deal out of Mann then it was, but…

Jack sensed her hesitation and stepped in. "Rumor has it, you've got your head stuck up your ass again, Leroy."

Gibbs was shocked at his father's observation.

"This Hollis Mann…" Jack started.

"This is about Hollis?" He turned to look at Abby again. "Has she done something?"

Abby's head fell to the side slightly as she sighed. "She's all over you, Gibbs."

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you serious? Shes-" Abby was cut off by the doorbell. She looked over at the door and then at Gibbs. When he shrugged she walked over to answer it. This was the most use the door had gotten in weeks. Abby yanked open the door and froze. "You've got to be kidding me." She stared at Hollis a moment before a sad laugh escaped. "Jack, this is Hollis. Hollis, Jack."

Throwing her hands up in defeat Abby passed both Gibbs and Jack and headed for the kitchen.

"Hollis Mann." Hollis extended her hand.

Jack shook it. "Jackson. Jackson Gibbs."

Hollis looked from Jack to Gibbs and back again as she hoped for an explanation.

"What've you got, Hollis?"

"Oh, er, nothing. You just left in such a hurry and caught a cab, so I wanted to be sure that you were alright. I wouldn't have minded giving you a lift home."

"I'm fine Hollis, thank you." Gibbs was tired. He rubbed his hand down over his face. "Let me know if anything related to Nasser Sharif comes up. Otherwise I'll see you at work." With that he turned and headed towards the kitchen in search of Abby.

Jack eyed Hollis as she stood there awkwardly, unsure if she should leave or try a little small talk with Jack. "So, you're Jethro's…"

"Father. I think you can leave now. He's in good hands between Abby and I."

Hollis nodded and headed towards the door. She heard Jack's footsteps behind her, but said nothing. She was down the first two steps before Jack finally spoke. "Stay away from Abby. She's been through enough. And stopping by here to see my son isn't a good idea either."

His words weren't harsh, but there was something in the way he looked at her that had Hollis feeling uneasy.

Jack rounded the corner into the kitchen in time to see a bagel go flying by his son's head as Abby moved angrily around the kitchen. "She's all over you, it's so obvious!"

"She isn't Abby! And even if she was, I don't get why you are so angry! I love you, not her! It isn't an issue." Gibbs shouted back. He didn't understand how Abby could feel so threatened when clearly he was so focused to get this guy to keep her safe.

"She isn't? Gibbs! She gave you a shoulder massage today! She's always touching you, sitting on your desk… SHE. IS. All. OVER. You!" Abby shouted angrily. "What do you think she was stopping by for? She doesn't have a phone to check in? She has to stop by, hope to be invited in..?"

Gibbs held up his hands. "Enough, Abby. I'm going to bed. I'm tired; it's been a long day." Gibbs said nothing as he passed his father, slightly miffed that Jack was around to witness their first fight.

Jack listened for the bedroom door to close upstairs before moving towards Abby. "It'll be alright, darling. He does love you, and my guess is that he just doesn't notice her advances. He's always had a one-track mind and I'm afraid that currently he is set on killing the bastard that put the both of you in the hospital."

Abby sighed and tried to stop herself from shaking. She wasn't really mad at him, per say, more so at Hollis. She wished Jack a good night and told him that the guest bed was made up. She needed a little alone time before going to sleep, so she curled up on the couch to flip channels for awhile. She didn't pay much attention to the screen, but instead let her mind wander to the man upstairs in her bed.

She was tired, and wanted to sleep, but now that they had fought, Abby wasn't sure if he wanted her lying next to him. She decided on quietly grabbing her PJ's, figuring that he'd be asleep by now, and then returning to the couch. It wouldn't be the first time she'd slept on the couch, but usually she was pinned between Gibbs and the fluffy cushions.

She was quiet as she tip-toed into the bathroom to brush her teeth and get ready for bed. The last thing she needed to do was change. The glow from the moon was enough for her to see the bed, and the pj's she had left on the dresser. Her hand was reaching for the door to head back downstairs after changing, when Gibbs spoke.

"Where are you going?"

"I wasn't sure…"

Gibbs tossed back the covers. "I'm not mad at you, Abby. I just don't understand how you could think Hollis still wants me after… everything. Or how you think that I would fall for her… after everything you and I have been through. She knows we're together. And you're it for me. Get in bed, Abbs."

Abby slid under the cool and crisp sheets to snuggle up to Gibbs. "Can we not talk about her in our bed?"

Gibbs nodded and placed a warm kiss to her forehead. "Goodnight, Abby. I love you."

"I love you, too."

---

TBC…


	36. Chapter 36

Ok, the 'evil hat' wanted to come out and play one last time…

---

Gibbs woke early and successfully slid out of bed without waking Abby. He pulled on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and then slipped into his running shoes. He wasn't going to run, he couldn't quite yet, but a long walk in the early morning before work would center his thoughts and keep him focused on the case.

Two of the agents on duty got out of the car to go with him.

They were a few blocks away when Gibbs heard his name being shouted from behind. He turned to look and saw Hollis jogging to catch up with them. "It's a good morning for some fresh air."

"It is." Gibbs eyed Hollis cautiously; curious as to why she was in his neighborhood at just after five in the morning. "Did you have some new information?"

Gibbs started to walk, and Hollis silently motioned for the guards to stay a few steps behind so she could talk to Gibbs alone. "No, I just thought I could use a little fresh air, and then I remembered that you did too. I thought I would check to see if you were out."

It was too early in the morning to talk, so Gibbs just gave a slight nod. He cut his walk short, mumbled a quick goodbye to Hollis without inviting her in, and headed inside to shower.

----

Abby woke to the smell of coffee brewing downstairs. After taking a quick shower, she pulled on a pair of black jeans and white t-shirt with skull and crossbones. Taking the stairs two at a time, she found Jack in the kitchen cleaning up the supplies he had used to make pancakes.

A stack of pancakes and a large cup of coffee were placed in front of her when she sat. "Leroy left already, Tony picked him up. Such a helpful young man, that Tony."

"What would you like to do today, Jack?"

"What would you like to do today, my dear?" Jack returned the question.

Abby just shrugged.

They ended up spending the morning visiting with Sister Rosita and friends. They all shared their praise of Gibbs and how he cares for Abby, and Jack was happy to hear it. When lunch time rolled around, Abby directed him to her favorite diner, explaining that he had taken her to his favorite spot in Stillwater, so it was time for her to return the favor.

"Abby!"

Abby spotted Shirley waving frantically from behind the counter as she and Jack entered the diner. "Hi Shirley."

A second waitress led them to a table and handed them each a menu while Shirley finished taking orders out. Abby explained what she considered to be the best things on the menu, and they waited patiently for Shirley to come take their menu.

Shirley motioned for Abby to scoot over so she could sit. "Darlin', you haven't stopped by for weeks! I would've looked up your info, but you've always paid in cash. How've you been, hun?"

"There has been a lot going on, but first this is Jack-"

"My, my Abby, you always bring in the handsome ones, don't you. Does that sweetheart of yours know you're out with another man?" Shirley winked.

"He knows," Abby laughed. "This is his father."

"Jackson Gibbs." Jack reached out his hand and Shirley took it.

"Jackson Gibbs, huh?" Shirley thought for a moment. "Jackson Gibbs… Jackson Gibbs?"

Jack looked at Abby and then back at Shirley.

"You from Stillwater Pennsylvania?"

"I am." Jack nodded. "Do I know you?"

Shirley burst out laughing. "Shirley Baker. We were in Miss Jennings third grade class. You put a worm on my head while I was playing outside and made me cry!"

"Shirley Baker!" Jackson sat back in surprise. "I thought your family moved out west?"

"We did, but then a few years later moved to Virginia and then up here to DC. What a small world. I'd kept in contact with a few people back in Stillwater. My aunt Mildred kept me up-to-date until she died in '83. She told me you had a boy, but I never put two and two together. How you been?"

"I've been doin' alright. Once I got married, old LJ and I opened up a general store on Main Street. I'm still running the place."

Abby looked from Shirley to Jack and back to Shirley as they spoke, delighted to have helped to old friends reconnect.

Jack and Shirley compared brief versions of life stories before Shirley returned the focus back to Abby. "You were going to tell me why you hadn't been in lately."

"Oh." Abby flushed slightly. "Um, Gibbs and I were in a car accident. It's a long story, but someone is after Gibbs and…" The entire story spilled from Abby's lips, ending with Hollis' arrival. She was interrupted by a loud growl from her stomach and Shirley took their orders, vowing to return for the rest of the story once she had their food.

While they waited, Abby questioned Jack on Shirley as a young child and coaxed more stories of his own childhood while growing up in Stillwater.

Shirley returned with two burgers and two milkshakes for Abby and Jack and an iced tea for herself. She untied her apron before reclaiming her spot next to Abby. "So this Hollis woman…?"

"Is head of the case. I know I shouldn't worry, but she's been all over Gibbs and it's driving me nuts… especially since he doesn't seem to notice." Abby continued to explain how Hollis had taken over, even kicked Abby out of her lab.

"You need to get away for a bit. Might do you some good." Shirley switched into her mother-hen mode.

"And where would I go? I can't take a vacation at a time like this."

"You could come back with me. You enjoyed working in the shop last time, and with the amount of customers you brought it, I certainly can't complain."

Abby smiled. She had had a good time.

"And maybe some time away will be a little bit of a wake-up call for that man of yours." Shirley added.

"We'll see. I'll think about it."

Shirley sat with them awhile longer before her break ended. After lunch, after Abby insisted on paying, Jackson drove them to NCIS headquarters. McGee was the only one in the squad room; he stood waiting for a few papers to finish printing off when Jack and Abby entered.

"And this is where… Hi McGee." Abby led Jack towards McGee's desk. "Where is everyone?"

"Hello Jack, it's good to see you again."

"Likewise, Tim." The two shook hands.

"Gibbs, Tony and Ziva are with the director, I'm just finishing printing some papers and then I'm headed up. Hollis is down checking on Conner."

"Oh." Abby turned to Jack. "I've got something you might like to see." Abby moved to Tony's desk and sat down. She jiggled the handle on the bottom drawer and when it proved to be locked, she dug out a few paper clips and had the lock popped in less than a minute – just like Ziva had shown her. Abby lifted the small metal box containing all of Gibbs' awards and placed it on Tony's desk.

"He sure has a lot of these things, doesn't he?"

"He does, but he doesn't want them. Doesn't think he deserves them, so Tony keeps them safe."

Jack looked over the various awards, he didn't know what they were all for, but he felt a sudden surge of pride. His son had made something of himself. He wished he'd given him more credit and supported him more when he had decided to join the marines. Instead Jack had thought that joining the marines would get him nowhere in life. He had been wrong.

Abby was just locking up the drawer again when Gibbs and co. made their way down the steps. Tony eyed Abby suspiciously as she was still seated in his desk, but a smile broke out on his face when she gave him her most innocent smile. Jack moved towards Ziva's desk as she sat and paid her a few compliments, causing her to blush.

Abby was laughing at something Tony had said when Hollis appeared. She moved to stand in front of Gibbs disk, clearing her throat a few times to catch his attention. "Thanks for the walk this morning, Jethro. It's good to get your blood pumping before work."

Gibbs had been busy reading over the latest sightings of Nasser Sharif and heard every other word Hollis said and only gave her a fleeting glance before refocusing on the paper. "Oh, uh huh, okay. Yeah." The rest of the squad room quieted down and then watched Hollis walk away. Ziva caught the smug look on Hollis' face, and only the sharp look from Tony kept her from jumping up and following.

Abby gave Jack a sad look as if to say 'see, she's all over him and he does nothing to stop it'. Jack nodded, he understood. He wasn't sure what Hollis had meant by the 'walk' but whatever it was, she was trying awfully hard to get his attention.

"Gibbs?" Taking a deep breath, Abby decided that she had had enough. She was tired of witnessing Hollis' sad attempts to get attention and was done watching as he did nothing to put her in her place. "I'm leaving."

----

TBC…


	37. Chapter 37

_Sorry I wasn't able to respond to reviews – yesterday was crazy hot, so I avoided being at home as much as possible, then was busy writing. I figure you'd rather the next chapter than a quick reply to the review…_

_-----_

"_I'm leaving."_

All eyes moved to Abby as she stepped up to Gibbs desk. Her expression was neutral, but her eyes were sad. "Jack asked if I would like to come up and help in the store for a while since I'm not allowed to work here. I've decided to go."

Gibbs eyes flicker to Jack and then back to Abby. "For how long?"

Abby chewed nervously on her lower lip and glanced over at Jack who gave her a reassuring nod. "Until the case is over."

"But what about me?"

"You've got plenty of people around here to watch out for you." Abby swallowed against the tears that were forming. She refused to cry over such a ridiculous situation.

" Abby…"

"No Gibbs, catch this bastard so things can get back to normal. That's all I ask." Abby crossed back to Tony's desk where she had left her purse. "Let's go, Jack."

Abby didn't speak at all on the ride home and Jack didn't pry. They hadn't been home for more than five minutes when the doorbell rang. Jack hung around to see what it was, but when Tony stepped inside and pulled Abby into a tight hug, he left them alone and headed upstairs to gather his things.

Tears started to fall the moment Tony pulled her in.

"Shh, Abby. It'll be okay. I promise." Tony tried to sooth. He hated seeing her like this. Abby was the one person he would do anything for to lessen the pain and this was the one thing he couldn't help. He could believe Gibbs was so blind – granted the man had three ex-wives, but still… he must've learned something.

Abby clung tighter to him as he smoothed a hand down her hair. "It'll be alright, Abby. I'll keep an eye on things, and if she tires anything else, I'll step in and put a stop to it. I'm working as hard as I can to get this solved, not only for your and Gibbs' safety, but to get the bitch to go home to Hawaii where she belongs."

"Thanks Tony," Abby sniffled against his shirt. "You're the best."

"No Abby, you're the best. You've been through so much in the past few weeks and then this bitch comes in and walks all over you and there is nothing that you can really do… I would've punched her long time ago."

"I thought about it."

"You should have."

"You would've recorded it on your phone and posted it online."

"I would have."

Abby socked him lightly in the arm before squeezing him in return tight hug. "Thanks Tony."

"My pleasure. Now, go on and get your stuff packed. I should get back to the office. Give me a call once you get to Stillwater safely, okay?"

"Yes mom."

Tony rolled his eyes and gave her a little shove towards the stairs.

----

It was nearly eight by the time Jack and Abby arrived in Stillwater. They were both exhausted from the day's events that they each ate a quick sandwich and headed to bed. Jack had to be up early to open the store, but told Abby to try and sleep in. Once she was tucked into Gibbs' childhood bed, she pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Tony.

**Safe in Stillwater, let everyone know. Keep me updated.**

**XOXO, Abby**

Tony was quick to reply.

**We're all still in the office, nothing new. I let everyone know you are well.  
Gibbs isn't happy you're gone. Hasn't said more than two words at a time since you left.  
Hollis is still a bitch.**

Abby smiled at Tony's response. She was glad to have him around to keep an eye on Hollis. Somehow she knew everything would be okay. She lifted the dog tags from around her neck and set them carefully on the nightstand where she could grab them first thing in the morning and slip the chain around her neck.

She felt safe and secure tucked into Gibbs old bed. As she fell asleep she let her mind wander to the last time she had been in this bed… and how she and Gibbs had made love as quietly as possible. Swallowing moans and silencing each other with kisses.

She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

----

Gibbs climbed the steps to bed and paused before pushing the door open, a part of him hoping to find Abby snuggled under the covers waiting for him. She wasn't. With a sigh he settled in for the night and closed his eyes.

_Gibbs woke to the feeling of a warm body snuggling in next to his. "Abby…" His voice was heavy with sleep as he mumbled her name and pulled her in. "don't leave me – heavy sigh – I love you too much."_

"_I love you too, Gibbs." _

Gibbs opened his eyes slightly and frowned. His arms were wrapped tightly around Abby's pillow. He looked at the clock. It was shortly before five. He decided it wasn't worth trying to catch anther hour of sleep, so instead he showered and dressed for the day.

He arrived at NCIS long before anyone else and plopped down into his chair. It was going to be a long day, but now that Abby had left he was more determined than ever to catch the bastard that had started the whole thing.

Digging through his desk, Gibbs came across an old post-it note that Abby had left for him in one of his pockets before a daylong seminar he'd been forced to attend.

_**Guess what?? I love you!**_

"Oh Abby."

---

TBC…

Someone is finally starting to get a clue…


	38. Chapter 38

Abby woke to the smell of a nice home-cooked breakfast. As her eyes fluttered open she noticed a covered tray on the long dresser along the wall. She lifted the lid to find sausage, hash browns and eggs. Her stomach growled in anticipation, and Abby devoured her breakfast quickly. She knew Jack would be in the store already so she went straight to the bathroom for a shower.

Jack looked up when heheard Abby as she entered the store. Already the heavy load she'd been carrying on her shoulders looked lighter. Some of the darkness that had started to form around her eyes had started to fade, and there was a little sparkle in her eye that had been missing. "Sleep well, dear?"

"Yes, thank you for breakfast." Abby peeked down the few isles checking for customers. "What can I do today?"

Jack smiled. "How about a walk through town so everyone knows that you're around, you know, spread the-" Jack stopped and smiled. "Nevermind."

"Abby? That you?" Dorothy pushed open the shop door and stopped in her tracks. "I heard about that awful crash you and Jethro were in. It's so good to see you on your feet!"

"The whole town will know within the hour." Jack whispered. Dorothy was as good as the town newspaper.

"I'm good Dorothy, thank you. It's good to see you too!"

"Jack! You never told me that this darlin' was headed back up? Where is that handsome son of yours…. Oh god, he isn't…?"

"He's fine, he's just… um… busy at work." Abby interrupted.

"Oh, how long you staying?"

"Dorothy, I got an order of that pie mix that you love." Jack didn't want to subject Abby to any more questioning than necessary.

"Ohhh!" Dorothy followed Jack down one of the isles, giving Abby time to busy herself with the pricing gun.

----

Gibbs was miserable as he sat at his desk. As both his team and Mann's filed in, he hardly looked up, let alone said anything.

Hollis was confused at his irritable behavior – almost to the point of point blank asking what was wrong. Instead she asked where Abby was and got her answer. She had to walk away before she smiled outright at hearing that Abby had left.

The day went by rather uneventfully. Gibbs had sent them out on another lead, but it had turned up cold, almost as if Nasser was always one step ahead of them. It did nothing but piss Gibbs off even more. What didn't help was Tony's pissy attitude. If Gibbs himself hadn't been ready to throw a fist through the wall, he'd have called Tony on his manner and set him straight.

"Hey McFail, you find anything for us yet?" Tony snapped as Conner walked by.

McGee turned to laugh, happy for once he wasn't the one with his name being butchered and joined in. "Come on, McLabreplacement, Tony asked you a question."

"It's McFayel, guys. Fay –el. And no, I can't get the mass spectrometer to work."

"Kiss it." Both Tony and McGee answered together. They both smiled at the look on Conner's face. "That's what Abby does, and then it works. You have to kiss it."

Conner glared at them as he scurried back towards the lab. He wasn't sure if they were joking or not, but Hollis was demanding results and he was more scared of her than anyone else, so if he had to kiss the damn machines, so be it.

Tony was stuck making phone calls all day. More than a few sightings of Nasser Sharif had come in overnight though a majority of calls had come from panicked people paranoid over their Middle Eastern neighbors. One of the sightings had led to a collection of fibers resembling fibers found in the car that hit Gibbs and Abby. If they were a match, it could give them something to go on.

Gibbs wasn't thrilled with the unhurried speed in which Conner worked. It would be a good 24 hours before they knew anything – just enough time for Nasser to jump ahead. Gibbs finally left before he hurt someone. He didn't need to add any more misery to his life in the form of a lawsuit, though he contemplated the brief satisfaction of releasing his pent up anger.

Gibbs sighed when he recognized Hollis coming down the basement steps. "What've you got?" It was his standard greeting these days.

"Just like old times." Hollis stepped down a step.

"Me finding you down with your boat." Down another step.

"So caught up in everything else but what is right in front of you." She stepped to the floor.

"What do you want, Hollis? I'm not in the mood, nor do I have the time to play games." Gibbs checked for splinters in the wood of his boat.

"You, Jethro. I want you."

Gibbs' eyes jumped to Hollis. He opened his mouth, but Hollis silenced him and stepped closer. "Come on, Jethro. You know you miss me… miss what I do to you. I understand, Abby must be fun, but that pre-pubescent Goth girl…"

Hollis heard the clink of the tool that had been in Gibbs' hand as it hit the floor moments before he roared. "Get out!"

"Jethro!" Hollis tried to reason.

"Get OUT!" Gibbs launched a sanding block and it crashed against the wall with force. "Don't ever come back to my home. Get out!"

Gibbs hands were shaking when he headed upstairs. He waited long enough to listen for the front door to open and then slam shut, and then the tell-tale sign of a car starting before picking up his phone.

---

Tony was just settling on to his couch with pizza and a movie when the phone rang. He'd been more than upset at the turn of events involving Abby and the boss, and even Ziva's suggestion of dinner and a movie at her place hadn't sounded appealing. He knew this was the danger of co-workers dating, they were all forced to choose sides, and it was 99.9% likely that people would choose Abby.

"Hello?" Tony sighed, his mouth full of pizza.

"DiNozzo? Pack a change of clothes and come pick me up."

Tony dropped the pizza and was on his feet in an instant. If this was a lead that could close the case, he was ready to go. "Where we headed, boss?"

"Stillwater."

Ok, so it wasn't going to solve the case, but it could solve some of the misery. "Oh thank god."

---

TBC…


	39. Chapter 39

Ok, updates between now and the weekend might be a little tricky. I'm not sure how it'll work. Then the following week they'll be in the afternoon, as I'm working 6:30-2:30 rather than 8:30-4:30 like I am now. So yeah, I hope to get another chapter up tomorrow, but no promises…

------

Tony's knee bounced nervously as he waited in front of Gibbs house. He had seen the curtains flutter when he pulled up, so he knew Gibbs knew he was there. He decided to wait in the car rather than go up and knock. It gave him extra time to think of what he needed to say to Gibbs – and boy, did he have a lot.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Gibbs, with a bag slung over his shoulder, until the car door swung open, making him jump in his seat. Gibbs tossed his bag into the back seat and got in without a word. It wasn't until they were approaching the highway that Gibbs finally asked, "You remember how to get there?"

"Haven't forgotten, boss."

Gibbs' reply came as a slight nod as he settled back in his seat.

Tony took a few deep, slow breaths before speaking. "Look, so… I know I might get fired for this, but I figure you're stuck in my car for the next four hours so you have to listen."

Gibbs growled but said nothing.

"I don't blame Abby for leaving, I really don't. I mean, after all she's been through, and then you let Hollis prance around in her face. I'm surprised Abby lasted this long."

"DiNozzo," Gibbs voice was firm but not condescending. "I didn't let Hollis prance around in her face. I didn't see Hollis trying to get my attention; I was focused on the case. I want to get this guy to keep Abby safe."

"I get that, I honestly do. Hell, I'd like to kill the bastard myself, but after all she's been through the past few weeks, she needs you. Not the 'you' that's so lost in your work you don't see that she's hurting."

Gibbs brow creased. "She's hurting? She said she was just a little stiff in the morning still, but that otherwise she was fine."

"You really are a dumb bastard, aren't you?" Tony snapped.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs warned.

"Not physically, you asshole, emotionally." Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. He had to take a few deep breaths to keep from pulling off at the next exit and pummeling Gibbs with his fists – though he thought he deserved it. He glanced over at Gibbs and took a long, deep breath to calm himself. "While _you _were busy deciding to live or die in the ER_, you_ didn't see her, boss. She was convinced that this was your chance to be with Shannon and Kelly, and that you were going to take it. She thought you were going to pick _them _over her."

Gibbs winced at the mention of Shannon and Kelly, but he stayed silent to let Tony continue.

"She went in to the ER exam room to say goodbye. She told you that we would take care of her, and that she didn't blame you for wanting to be with them. She fucking said goodbye to you." Tony was fighting his own tears as he remembered the sight of Abby, leaning over Gibbs, both covered in their own blood.

"Pull off at the next exit, Tony." Gibbs voice softened.

"No. You didn't see her. She was sure she had lost you, she was sure of it. _You didn't see her_! She watched as the doctors fought to save you. She kissed you goodbye."

"She didn't. She didn't lose me."

"She _did!_ She lost you twice on the table during surgery."

"Enough, Tony."

"She doesn't know that, but she did. You died twice. If… if something had happened. I would've had to been the one to break it to her. You know how that made _me _feel? She's my best friend and if I had had to tell her that you died, she would've forever thought of me as the guy who told her that you were dead."

"Enough."

"And then she got you back only to lose you because you got too caught up in a case! She isn't one of your ex-wives."

"Enough, DiNozzo!" Gibbs had heard enough.

"She deserves better than that!" Tony wasn't finished yet, and this was his chance. "She deserves someone who will put her first, and I know you think getting this guy is putting her and her safety first, but the rest of us are working on the case, you need to focus on her otherwise she's going to walk away for good!"

Gibbs finally snapped. "Don't you think I know that? Why do you think I called you to drive me four hours north? For a friendly chat? I know I could lose her and I'm going after her. I know!"

They sat quietly for a few minutes.

"So what made you pull your head out of your ass?" Tony prepared for the slap he figured would be coming, but when it didn't arrive he glanced over at Gibbs who sat staring out the side window.

"Hollis."

"Hollis? Sent you after Abby? Yeah, and I'm the new director of NCIS."

"No, she came on to me."

"Which time? She's been all over you since she got here."

Gibbs shot him a glare. "She came over, said some things about Abby. I kicked her out."

Tony couldn't help but grin. "Ooh, this should make working the case much more interesting."

Gibbs ignored his comment and pulled out his phone. "Guess I should let Jack know we're coming."

"Guess so."

Gibbs dialed his father's number and then put the phone to his ear. Jack answered on the second ring, and Tony heard the TV playing softly in the back ground. "Dad."

"_Leroy."_

"Look. I'd rather not talk all this out over the phone. Can you leave a key under the mat? I'll be up in a few hours."

"_You cleared to drive?"_

"I've got DiNozzo with me."

"_I'll get the guest bed set up."_

"Can I talk to Abby?"

"_She just headed up. Not sure she's still awake, that girl has had a busy day. Want me to check?"_

"Nah, don't wake her. We'll be quiet when we come in."

"_Alright."_

"And dad?"

"_Yeah?"_

"Thanks for looking out for her."

They both hung up without any added comments. Both Gibbs and Tony were feeling more than talked out, so they continued on silently. Twenty minutes before arriving in Stillwater, Gibbs kept his stare out the front window, but spoke. "Thank you. For looking after her."

"Welcome." Tony sighed. Maybe they would all come out of this in one piece after all.

---

TBC…


	40. Chapter 40

Sorry I haven't replied to the latest reviews – the fam. is in town and I've hardly had time to write, let alone respond. Also, it's been 100F + (108F yesterday) here in Seattle, and the A/C doesn't reach the home office so… yeah, I don't spend much time on the computer anyway. But I've read all your comments and I love reading them, so thank you!

Sorry for the delay, here is the next chapter.

-----

Gibbs wasn't surprised to see the light on in his father's kitchen when Tony pulled up and parked outside. It was just before 2am and Jack had to be up at 5, but Gibbs had expected him to wait up. Jack had taken quite a liking to Abby, and no doubt he would have a few things to say.

The key was under the mat as promised and Tony followed meekly behind Gibbs as they headed in. Jack was waiting at the kitchen table when they walked in, but stood to greet them.

Jack nodded at the bag in Tony's hand. "You remember where the guest room is?"

Tony took the hint. "Yeah. I'll just peek in on Abby first. See you in the morning. Night boss."

"Night." Both Gibbs' answered in unison.

Jack waited until Tony was out of ear-shot before pushing a pre-poured shot of bourbon towards his son.

Gibbs accepted it gratefully and downed it in one.

"I love you, son. Nothing will change that no matter how much of an ass you are. I just hope, for your sake, you can fix things with that beauty upstairs before it's too late."

"Goodnight, dad."

"You headed upstairs?"

Gibbs shot him a look. "Yeah."

"She was pretty upset yesterday. Seemed better today. There is a pillow and blanket on the couch," Jack sighed. "Just in case."

Gibbs nodded and put the glass in the sink before headed towards his old room. Abby was snuggled tightly under the covers facing the wall. He sat on the edge of the bed for a few minutes gazing down at her. He wanted to wake her, to kiss her and tell her everything would be okay – because he was sure it would be. He waited a few moments longer before pulling his shirt up over his head and sliding his pants down his legs.

Once he was down to just his boxers, he pulled back the soft and well-worn covers and eased into bed beside Abby. She stirred slightly and pulled the covers up to her chin. It wasn't until he scooted closer and slipped an arm around her, that she stiffened. "Gibbs?"

"Yeah, it's just me."

He was relieved when she relaxed against him. She was still half asleep if the way she jumbled her words together was any indication "What're you doing 'ere?"

"I needed to see you."

"mmhmm."

"Go back to sleep, Abbs. We'll talk in the morning. I love you."

"mmhmm." Abby snuggled back against him and was asleep.

Gibbs let out a sigh of relief that she didn't seem too upset with him. He pressed a quick kiss to her bare shoulder and then nuzzled his nose into her hair and closed his eyes.

It was shortly after six when Gibbs woke. He needed to use the bathroom, so he untangled himself from Abby and tip-toed across the hall. He was quick and back in bed beside her in minutes. He didn't want her to wake when he wasn't there. He couldn't fall back asleep, so instead he lay on his side so he could watch her.

He watched the way her chest gently rose and then fell as she took slow and steady breaths.

It wasn't until sometime after 9am that Abby began to stir. He watched as her eyelids fluttered slowly against the sun shining in through the curtains and then focused on him.

She was on her back but rolled towards him as he brushed her bangs from her forehead and kissed her pale skin.

He sighed when her lips found the base of his throat and her arms slipped around his middle. "I thought I dreamt that you were here."

"Not a dream."

Abby nuzzled his neck and pulled herself closer.

"I'm sorry, Abby."

"I don't want to talk about it in bed. Can't we just lay here awhile?"

"Yeah, we can do that."

---

Tony woke early out of habit and after a quick bathroom stop, he headed towards the kitchen. He had figured that Jack would be in the store, and was pleasantly surprised to find that the coffee was still hot, and there was a note for him to help himself, breakfast was being kept warm in the oven. He ate quickly and then went in search of Jack. He found him leaning over the front counter and checking his inventory list. "Thanks for breakfast."

"Tony," Jack greeted. "I hope you slept well."

"I did, thank you."

"I'm sorry you had to drive up so late, but I'm glad you did."

"I didn't do it for Gibbs, I did it for Abby. If it were up to me, he'd spend a little more time without her so he realizes what he's missing."

"I know. You two are close, aren't you, you and Abby?"

"We are. She's my best friend. She's practically my sister and I would do anything for her. Sometimes I wonder if Gibbs deserves her, but she loves him, so if he makes her happy…" Tony trailed off. He didn't want to talk bad about Gibbs – Gibbs was somehow part of his dysfunctional family – but he had been an ass.

"It's good that she's got someone like you. My son… he needs to be taken down a level or two. Ever since… well, since he felt he failed Shannon and Kelly he feels like he needs to protect Abby at all costs, and he obviously got caught up in that need, but he needs to be shown that he could lose her just as easily that way as well. Has he done… _this_… to her before?"

"Nah, well… they got in a huge fight… well it's none of my business, but they got in a huge fight before they got together. He thought Abby and I were sleeping together and… yeah, it was a big mess. But Abby held her own. She certainly isn't a pushover. I'm sure she'll get over this. She'll make him work for it though."

"She should. The way that Hollis woman was all over him…"

"I guess she's the reason we drove up last night. He didn't really give any details."

"We'll have a little chat when he wakes up."

Tony smiled. "Yeah, if you can pull him away from Abby long enough."

----

TBC…


	41. Chapter 41

Whew – sorry about the delay. We've finally lowered back to the mid-upper-80's (though, as humid as Seattle can get, I prefer 70's around here), and the family has flown home (great graduation party though). Here is the next chapter – and there should be another tomorrow… and now that things have settled, one a day…

-----

Eventually the call of nature had Abby crawling out of bed, moving over Gibbs slowly, not quite wanting to give up the body contact that she so desperately craved. Gibbs asked, softly, if she was coming back to bed, and tried to hide his disappointed when she said she wanted a shower and that she would meet him downstairs for breakfast.

They had been cuddling, but now that she was up, Gibbs felt that she was more distant. He waited until he heard the water turn on, and the shower curtain rings scrape along the bar before pulling on a pair of jeans, an undershirt and a blue polo. In the kitchen Gibbs found breakfast waiting for them, but decided to wait for Abby, so he headed to the store.

Tony was working alongside Jack in the store, laughing as Jack told him stories about the locals, like Dorothy, who spent her days spreading the town gossip from the general store to the diner and then to the knitting club she often attended.

He was surprised that he heard Gibbs before he saw him – the man, he swore, was part cat with the way he moved about silently.

"Uh, morning boss."

"Good morning, Leroy."

"Morning." Gibbs stared at Tony, sending him a mental note to scram. Tony suddenly understood the look. "I, uh, I need to run upstairs."

Gibbs gave him a slight nod and turned towards his father. "Thanks for watching out for her."

"Someone has to."

"I know. It should be me." Gibbs hung his head a little and looked away from his father.

"She's lucky she's got a friend like Tony. She's a special girl, Leroy, I hate to see you lose her. She's good for you."

"I know." It was true. Gibbs couldn't think of a single day since he'd known her where he hadn't smiled, at least once, because of her.

Jack moved around the counter and picked up the pricing gun. "This might sound harsh, but you need to hear it. If you had put Shannon through something like this, she would've slapped you long time ago, in fact, I think she'd slap you now for putting Abby through all this."

Gibbs looked up sharply.

"You both were in a serious car accident, she wasn't just physically hurt, it was emotional. Heck, you were hurt emotionally, too." Gibbs tried to interrupt but Jack stopped him with a stern look and continued. "I don't care if you admit it or not, but you were. And I know you deal with your emotions alone, but you need to open up to her. Focusing on getting this bastard isn't dealing."

"I can't deal if I don't get him"

"Leroy, you've got a great team, let them do their job. You don't think they want this bastard dead as much as you do?"

Gibbs jaw tightened. "I didn't get the asshole that killed… them… until after they were dead. I won't let that happen to Abby."

"No, you won't, but you'll let Hollis get to her instead."

"No, Hollis won't be a problem."

"She's forgiving about the casework, but then you add in that Hollis woman and it's just too much. I must say, the short time I was in DC, that woman was all over you. You might not have noticed but she was. I know you would never cheat on Abby, but…"

"I know, I just… I… I, well, I need to talk to Abby." It would no doubt be hard to explain everything and he didn't need to do it twice. This was between him and Abby, so he'd save the explanation for her.

"You have a lot of explaining to do to her. You've got a lot to make up for. She doesn't ask for much, son. A little attention goes a long way with that young woman. You should've seen her at the diner down the street. Everyone wanted to talk to her, fawning over her. She took it all in, but you can see in her eyes." Jack stepped up to his son. "She just wants attention from you. It's about time you gave her some."

---

After her shower, Abby found Tony sitting in the kitchen. "Tony!" She rushed forward to hug him "What are you doing here?"

"I drove Gibbs up last night."

"Oh," Abby remembered that he wasn't cleared to drive yet. "Thanks."

"If you don't want him here, Abby say the word and we're gone. I'll take him back to DC if you'd like."

"Oh, Tony. You're such a great friend." Abby sat on his lap and pulled her legs up. "But no, I want him here. As long as Hollis isn't here, I'm sure we'll be okay. But why is he here?"

"I'm not 100% sure, so I'll let him explain. He just called and told me to pack a bag and pick him up. I just did what I was told."

Abby messed his hair. "You're such a good little boy, Tony."

Tony bounced his knee hard causing Abby to fall off. She caught herself by grabbing hold of the table and then, after sticking out her tongue at him, sat across the table from him.

Tony stood and moved to the oven. "Breakfast, m'dear?"

"Nah, I'll wait for Gibbs. Where is he?"

Tony raised his eyes. "I'm pretty sure Jack is ripping the boss a new one… down in the store."

"Oh no…" Abby pushed back from the table and rushed towards the store. She pushed in through the door, finding Jack and Gibbs face to face. "Jack, wait!"

---

TBC…


	42. Chapter 42

Both Jack and Gibbs turned to look at Abby as she rushed through the door. "Jack, wait!"

"Abby?" Gibbs opened his mouth to say more, as Abby crashed into him, wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just…" Abby looked from Jack to Gibbs, and back to Jack again. It wasn't up to Jack to settle things between them. This was between her and Gibbs. They had their own relationship to work on and Abby didn't want her issues coming between them. "Tony made it sound like maybe things weren't going so… smoothly… down here."

Tony strolled in casually. "Okay, Abby, you don't have to take everything I say so literally."

Gibbs gave him a glare, but then changed the subject. "DiNozzo, give Ziva a call and see if they've come up with anything."

Abby didn't fail to notice that Tony was supposed to call Ziva, rather than Hollis who was in charge of the case. "Abby, let's go talk. I think there is breakfast still in the kitchen." Gibbs looked to Jack and Jack nodded.

"No, let's go for a walk."

"Sure, some fresh air would be nice."

Gibbs resisted the urge to reach out and grab her hand as they stepped out into the morning sun. He was certain Abby was still ticked at him, as she would've made the move to grab his hand before they had even left. They walked side-by-side, quietly for awhile, as they each gathered their thoughts, and filtered the unnecessary bits from their mind.

Gibbs led the way, and Abby followed.

Abby was about to open her mouth to start the conversation when she realized that they were nearly in the woods. "Gibbs?"

"Just a minute." This time he did grab her hand, and he led her a bit father until they came to the same spot they had picnicked the last time they were in town. "Our spot."

Abby smiled. "Yeah, our spot."

Gibbs watched as Abby lowered herself on the flat rock where they had stretched out to look up at the clouds. He was too wound up to lay down at this point, so he waited a few moments for her to settle before he opened his mouth. "I'm so sorry, Abby."

Abby closed her eyes and sighed. She wished a simple 'I'm sorry' would be the end of it, but she knew there was more. There needed to be more.

"I… we, we both went through so much, and neither of us had the time to heal afterwards without being thrown into this ridiculous case, and I never should've gotten involved, but I… I have to protect you, Abby. I can't describe it, but I get this feeling… this_ urge_… and I can't help it. I will go to the end of this earth to find the bastard that did this to you." Gibbs paced through the soft grass.

"Us, Gibbs. He did this to us."

"Yeah, us."

"It isn't about the case."

"What?"

"I didn't leave because of the case. I left because of Hollis."

"Oh. I know. I did too."

"Huh?" Abby sat up and watched Gibbs pace; his footprints leaving a visible path in the grass.

"I don't know why I didn't see it earlier. All that stuff you said about her being all over me… I just didn't see it. I thought office gossip had just gone to your head, and… and then you left, and she found out. She came over last night. She said some things."

"What things?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does matter, what'd she say?"

"It doesn't matter, Abby. She said some things and I kicked her out. She won't be a problem anymore."

"Makes it sound like you off'ed her." Abby cracked a small smile.

"Maybe I did."

"You didn't."

"How do you know? Maybe I'm up here hiding."

"She's working the case. You want this guy more than you want to off her. I can see it in your eyes."

"I do. But Abby, she won't be a problem. I promise. You know how much I love you. I'm sorry. I really am."

"I know. I think I might have over-reacted. It wasn't like you were encouraging her or anything." One look at the sorrow she saw in his eyes and she felt the anger she'd had stored up begin to melt away.

"No, I should've listened."

"You should have, and I was angry because you didn't, but still. I shouldn't have just left like I did. I should have tried to talk to you."

"You did, Abby, and I ignored it."

Abby sighed, she knew nothing would go back to normal until the case was solved and Hollis was back to Hawaii. "We're okay, Gibbs. I don't want you worrying about that. You've got enough on your plate. I'm not going anywhere. I didn't come up to Stillwater to get away from you; I came to get away from watching Hollis drool on you. I know you love me, and you'd never pick her over me, but I certainly didn't want to watch."

Gibbs gave a heavy sigh of relief. They were okay. He was sure they would be, but to hear it come from Abby's lips was just the medicine he needed.

"You have any idea how much I love you?" The pacing had finally come to a halt and Gibbs lowered himself beside Abby on the rock. "After this… once I get this guy. I think you and I could use a vacation."

"A vacation? Did you just suggest a vacation?" The idea of vacation to Gibbs had always been in the same category as a dentist visit.

"I did."

"Are you drunk?"

"No. I think we could use a vacation. We've got some healing to do."

"Healing?" Concern flashed in her eyes as she sat up. "Are you okay? What's been hurting?"

"No… emotional healing. You and I… we've been through a lot."

"We have." Abby grabbed the collar of his polo and pulled him in for a kiss. "And you owe me. Big time."

Gibbs just smiled.

----

TBC….


	43. Chapter 43

Sorry, meant to post yesterday, but there was a Sounders game… and didn't get home until mid-night and then up at 5:30am. Damn RL… getting in the way of my updating. Shameful.

Side note – medically, gibbs wouldn't be 'pain-free' yet, but if you want the sex… which I keep getting comments about… you shall forgive the speediness of his healing. Not saying that there is sex in this chapter, but… I'm just saying… I know. He would still be hurting.

---

Gibbs kept an arm wrapped securely around Abby's shoulders as they started their walk back through town. "Come home with me to DC, Abbs."

"There is nothing for me to do there. I can't work in my lab, and I don't want to sit home alone all day."

"You can stay with me in the squad room."

"I could maybe go help out the FBI… go work with Fornell for a bit…"

"What if I can get you back in your lab? You probably still won't be able to do the actual tests, but maybe keep an eye on how they are going?" Gibbs didn't like the idea of Abby working with Fornell, so he ignored the idea. The FBI had been trying to poach her for years, and a tiny part of him worried that if she spent any time over there she could be convinced.

Abby started to pout but Gibbs continued before she was able to say anything. "I'd bring you Caf-Pow."

He was desperate.

"Fine. But don't think I won't leave and come back up here again." Abby stopped in her tracks, "And next time Tony won't drive you up here."

"Point taken."

"Good." Abby grabbed his hand as they continued back towards the general store. "You know, you shouldn't be out and about without security."

Gibbs sighed. "We've got Tony. And Dorothy. She'd alert the media if there were any un-known out-of-towners lurking around."

"Yeah, well… Tony wouldn't do us any good if something were to happen now. He's busy getting loads of juicy details about you as a kid."

"He probably is, isn't he?"

"You know he practically idolizes you, don't you?"

"You know he loves you, right?"

"GIBBS!"

"No, not like that. I learned my lesson about the idea of you and Tony as more than just friends. But we spoke on the drive up. He was ready to lose his job over what he had to say about the whole situation. I'm glad he's such a good friend to you." _Especially when I haven't been_, he wanted to ad.

"He isn't fired, is he?"

"Nah."

"Good."

When they entered the store, Tony was listening to the story of how Gibbs had gotten his first black eye. He had flicked Emily Brown's ponytail one too many times on the second day of kindergarten and rather than tattle, Emily had taken matters into her own hands.

Jackson finished the story and looked back up. "Back so soon?"

"Apparently not soon enough," Gibbs growled. He didn't really mind Tony hearing about his childhood. His childhood had been leaps and bounds above what Tony's had been, but he had the image of being a hard-ass to maintain.

"What's the plan?" Tony looked to Abby for the answer.

"I think it's about time we head back to DC." She was still holding Gibbs hand so she gave it a tight squeeze.

"You're sure?" Tony and Jack asked together.

Gibbs rolled his eyes but said nothing.

"I'm sure."

Tony wasn't quite sure that he was doing the right thing by loading Abby's stuff in his car, but he wasn't going to argue.

Both Tony and Abby stood leaning against the car, people watching as Jack, no doubt, gave his son a few last words about how he felt about Abby. Abby nodded towards sheriff Ed Grumby. He sat at a window seat in the diner across the seat, laughing about something with one of the waitresses. "Just be thankful you don't have to wear an ugly jacket like that."

Tony smoothed his dark blue NCIS jacket. "It isn't the prettiest green I've seen."

"He's a winter," Abby decided. "He should wear cool colors. Olive green, like that, is a warm color."

"Well, it's a good think NCIS paid attention to my season when they hired me."

"Yeah… that's right." Abby rolled her eyes and the both moved away from the car as Jack and Gibbs stepped out. They said their goodbyes, again. Abby got into the back seat, letting the boys sit up front, and pulled her IPod out of her purse.

Gibbs watch Abby through the rear-view mirror until she was zoned out, maybe even asleep. He cleared his throat before he spoke quietly. "Thanks. For taking care of her."

Tony was quiet as she glanced over at his boss and then to the rear-view mirror to peek at Abby. "I'd do anything for her, boss. I almost lost her, hell, I almost lost you both. You're both family to me."

Gibbs nodded approvingly. He couldn't voice it, he didn't think he'd need to, but he felt as the entire team was his family. He though back to Thanksgiving the previous year when Abby had invited them all over for dinner. Thanksgiving wasn't far off – they'd have to plan something again, he thought. Tony smiled at the silence. "So… does this mean I still have a job after-" He laughed at the head slap.

---

Security was still in place outside the house when they pulled up in the early evening. Tony helped carry their things back into the house despite the fact that Gibbs was pretty much healed up and the splint on Abby's arm had come off.

Once Tony left, Gibbs could feel the pull of the case. On one hand, Abby had kicked off her boots and stretched out along the couch, while, on the other hand, he needed to call Ziva or McGee to get caught up. There was no way he'd call Hollis – not after what she'd said.

Abby watched with a small smile, the debate evident in the way he stood, tense and unsure of his next move. "Make you calls."

"No. No, I can do that later." It had been a hard choice, but once it had been made, he felt better.

Abby sat up, making room for him to sit beside her. He sat down and toed off his shoes and pulled his polo off. He start to lower himself to lay along the couch, but Abby tugged gently on the hem of his undershirt. "This one too."

As soon as his undershirt was off, Abby collapsed against him, pushing him back in the sofa. She was careful of his new scar, but his tight grip on her let her know that it was no longer painful. She pressed her lips to the soft skin of his neck, where it sloped into his shoulder and inhaled deeply. The lingering scent of saw dust put her at ease as she molded her body to his.

Gibbs slipped his hand under the back of her shirt, running his fingers along her spine before blindly tracing her cross tattoo as she snuggled against him.

"Abbs?"

"Hmm?"

Rather than ask for what he wanted, Gibbs lifted his head and brough his lips to hers. It took less that a minute for him to kiss the tension from her, leaving her boneless against him. His kissed started soft and slow and everytime their kisses became rushed, Abby was quick to slow them down. It didn't take long before his body responded to the fact that Abby clung tightly to him, but she didn't respond to his advances. Finally he pulled back, placing one last kiss to her forehead and looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"I want your full attention." She didn't want to make love if part of him was still thinking about the case.

"You've got it."

"No I don't. I can tell." She wasn't mad, or upset about it. There was something, she couldn't quite put a finger on it, that wasn't right.

Gibbs sighed and pulled her down into his arms. As they had kissed, there hadn't been room for anything but thoughts of her, but maybe she was right. Maybe, on some level, he'd been distracted still.

----

TBC…


	44. Chapter 44

Enjoy : )

---

Although it was five-thirty in the morning, Abby woke refreshed and ready for the day. She sunk further into the mattress as Gibbs rolled partially over her to turn the alarm off. She realized that she was on his side of the bed, but then remembered that she had been laying over him when they had gone to bed the night before and she figured she must've rolled towards his side in her sleep.

After switching off the alarm he moved to lie on his back, but kept an arm around Abby, pulling her with him, digging his fingers lightly in her side to make her laugh. Abby moved over him, and buried her face against his neck. "Morning," she giggled.

The combination of her warm breath on his neck and the way she giggled and squirmed over him had Gibbs moments from flipping her over and proving that she was, in fact, the only thing on his mind… but then his phone rang.

"_Gibbs!_" He barked, a little harsher than normal. If only McGee knew…

"His apartment has been tampered with. Nasser Sharif. He's been there. Or else, someone has been there."

"Wasn't it under surveillance?"

"It… it… it was," McGee stuttered. "But during the mid-night briefing last night… the night shift arrived 30 minutes late, something about a police blocked road."

"Who was at the meeting last night?"

"Us… Me, Tony, Ziva… Hollis… her two agents or… or whatever they are. Vance… um, head of security… the usual."

"McFayel? Where was he?" There was something about him that Gibbs didn't like, but he wasn't sure if it was because he was, what Tony would say, a pansy, or if there was something more.

"He wasn't at the meeting, but he was in the lab with Ducky. I already checked."

"Find anything new?"

"A fiber of some sort and dust or dirt on the floor. Not enough for foot prints, but... Well, It's being collected and sent back to the lab."

"We'll be in shortly."

"We'll?"

"Yeah, McGee. Abby and I will be there shortly."

"Oh, what should I say to Hol – hello?"

Gibbs hung up and looked over at Abby who had been listening in. "New evidence."

Abby's eyes lit up. "New evidence? Get up, get up!" Abby pushed him towards the edge of the bed before swinging her legs over the side. "We've got to hurry, I want to get a good look!"

Abby showered first while Gibbs waited for the coffee machine to do its job. Between the two showers and the coffee, it took seventeen minutes before they were out the door. Abby drove. Gibbs wasn't thrilled, but since his license had been taken away until his final brain scan later that afternoon, he had no room to argue.

Silently he was pleased that Abby had picked up a few of his, or maybe Ziva's, driving skills, and it took hardly any time at all for them to make it to NCIS headquarters and up to the squad room.

Everyone was gathered around the plasma looking over the names of anyone who hadn't been at the meeting that could possibly be involved and how Sharif could've gotten in and back out of his apartment unseen. There had been no official sightings of him since the start of the case, only an occasional report of a Middle Eastern man possibly matching the description.

Hollis was among the crowd standing around the plasma, her voice carried all the way to the elevator causing Abby to shudder. She caught Tony's eye as she rounded the corner and rolled her eyes. Tony smirked before he turned his attention to what McGee was saying – something about location vs. time constraints vs. invisibility. It sounded like a movie, but he couldn't quite come up with the name.

Abby pressed up on her toes to kiss Gibbs' cheek and passed the group silently with a small wave to both Ziva and McGee and headed to the back elevators and further on to her lab.

As she entered her, now silent lab, Conner stood looking over bagged evidence on the table. "Can I take a look?"

"Why do you even ask? You're team has been down here more times than I can count in the past two hours showing their badges, guns, various other weapons that I don't know the name of, so by all means… take a look."

Abby frowned. " I know they can be a bit… over-bearing, but… it's because they care about me."

Conner sighed. "I know, I just… it's stressful working here, people looking over your shoulder every five minutes and then Hollis…"

"What about Hollis?" Abby's curiosity over the new evidence was momentarily side-tracked.

"She's so… demanding."

"So is Gibbs."

"But… well, I shouldn't be saying this because… well, it's like she wants to be the hero. I'm to report everything directly to her first, even if someone else is around. You know, so if it's good info, she can report it. Like she wants to win over agent Gibbs or something."

Abby rolled her eyes. She was about to echo one of Gibbs' smart-ass _'ya think'_ comments when she realized that they had kept Conner in the lab nearly 20 hours a day, and he was likely unaware of the drama surrounding her, Gibbs and Hollis. "Actually, Gibbs and I are in a relationship…"

"Oh God, I didn't know, I… I'm so sorry, not that I've seen them together or anything, but, I mean, it's just…"

"It's okay. You aren't wrong. She's been all over him. It's been a bit of a problem upstairs, and that's part of why I'm not here in the lab… she hoped I'd stay home if I couldn't work…"

"So you wouldn't be around… I see."

Abby nodded.

"She's kind of a…" Conner looked around and leaned in closer to Abby. "Bitch."

"Yeah." Abby agreed. "How about you show me the new stuff that came in."

Conner agreed and moved back to the table. "I've got a sample of this running. It was found on the floor inside and outside the front door. I guess they couldn't recover a print, it looks scuffed, like… well, I don't really know."

Abby rolled her eyes but kept her mouth shut. She had been told that this guy was top notch.

"Then they brought this, but I haven't gotten to it yet." Conner held up a small evidence bag with a dark fiber of some sort in it. "It looks like a thread, but I won't really know much about it until I get it under a microscope."

Abby resisted the urge to deal out a head –slap. "Maybe you could get that started? Like, now? Please." She threw in the last added please. There was a distinct difference between now and when she had first met him. It was hard to believe that Hollis could break someone down so quickly.

Tony's loud footsteps announced the arrival of Gibbs, Ziva, McGee, Hollis and a few others that Abby wasn't on a first name basis with. Conner got the thread under a microscope and explained how he was running the dust. Everyone lined up to take a look, and as Abby wasn't officially working, she was the last to get a look at the thread.

"Hm, looks like something that is frayed. You know, on something old… doesn't look ripped or anything."

Gibbs nodded. "Looked rather thick. Too thick to be regular clothing. Dark green… mail bags? Maybe something military?"

"Who knows what he's got access too. Who is helping him out." Hollis added.

Abby leaned in for a second look. "Dark green," she mumbled to herself. "Dark…." She looked up sharply and caught Tony's eye. "…olive green?"

----

TBC…


	45. Chapter 45

Hmm… so most people vote Hollis, huh? Didn't pick up on the hint I gave, did ya?

------

_Abby leaned in for a second look. "Dark green," she mumbled to herself. "Dark…." She looked up sharply and caught Tony's eye. "…olive green."_

Abby looked away quickly, hoping that Gibbs hadn't noticed.

He had. "Abby? Does that mean something to you?"

"I uh," She could tell him what she thought and risk him losing his life or his job, or she could keep quiet and handle it herself. "No." She forced herself to look up at him again. "It just reminded me that I have an appointment this afternoon as well."

"An appointment?"

Abby motioned to everyone else in the room. "Not important. Just a… check up."

"Uh, boss. I forgot… I told Abby I'd drive her, but then I'm supposed to take you to yours. Ziva will take you," he turned to look at Ziva, pleading silently with his eyes, "right?"

"Tony, that isn't necessary. I can take myself." Abby avoided eye contact with Tony, and tried to put a smile on her lips.

"I can push back my appointment and go with you." Gibbs added thoughtfully.

"No!" Abby and Tony shouted together. "Uh, no," Abby continued. "You need to get to your check up more than I need to get to mine. If yours is all clear then you can drive again, remember?"

Ziva glanced from Abby to Tony and back to Abby before turning and smiling softly at Gibbs. "I will gladly take you."

"Good, now that that is settled, can we focus on the task at hand? I'm fairly certain we'd _all_ like this case solved." Hollis moved to the machine where Conner was running the dust particles. "How long will this take?"

"Roughly four hours and twenty seven minutes." Conner said, avoiding her cold stare.

"Well, hurry it up." Hollis pushed past the rest of the people and headed upstairs. Gibbs gave his team a look that sent them scurrying out of the lab, and then he grabbed Abby's hand and pulled her towards the back office.

_Crap_, Abby thought. She needed to think fast.

"What appointment? You didn't tell me about any appointment. You sure you don't want me to be there?"

"No, Gibbs. I'll be fine." _Always be specific when you lie._ "It's just that the doctor asked me to talk to someone, you know… about all the stress of the accident. I guess it's sorta like a mental evaluation."

"I thought you did that already."

"I did, but now that things have calmed down a bit, they want to do a follow up. Just make sure that I'm not suddenly having new nightmares and stuff."

"Are you?"

"No. I'm fine… as long as I've got you." Abby hoped that by wrapping her arms around him in a hug she could shift his focus a little and he would move on from the subject of her 'check up'.

"Why can't you just talk to Ducky?"

Abby forced herself not to sigh. "Because they want me to talk to the same doctor I first talked to." This lie was getting out of hand. "But then if he thinks I'm okay, which I am, I won't need any follow up."

"Oh. Okay." He wasn't sure if he bought what she was saying, but it did make sense. "You're sure you don't need me there?"

"Positive, Gibbs, now let me get back to work, err, watching someone else work. I might be able to get that dust sample analyzed half an hour quicker."

"Call me if you need something."

"Of course." Abby pressed a quick kiss to his lips and then bounced out of the lab and over to Conner. She asked menial questions about how he was running the sample until she heard Gibbs step into the elevators and the doors close. "That thread. I need another look."

"Um, okay." Conner moved slowly across the lab to put the slide back into the microscope.

"A little faster, Conner. This could be big."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I might know where we can match that thread."

"You do? Then why haven't you told-" Abby silenced him with her palm over his lips.

"Because, if I'm right… Gibbs would grab his gun and we wouldn't see him again until this bastard is dead. Gibbs isn't officially on the case, and if he killed this person, it would be the same as a civilian killing someone. He could lose his job and go to jail. I won't let that happen."

"Well, we could call Hollis…" Conner trailed off at the look Abby gave him. "Well, what do you expect to do?"

"I need you to cut the thread in half and put it in a second slide and pack it with the smaller microscope that I plan to take with me. Then I need you to get the thread analyzed so that when I get the matching sample we can compare."

"But you aren't working this case either. If you do all this, then it can be thrown out in court."

"I know. I guess I'll just have to be creative…" Abby cringed when she heard footsteps behind her.

"I can do it."

Abby turned to look at Tony. "Tony, I don't know for sure, but this green… remember?"

"I remember. But Abby, why aren't we telling Gibbs?"

"Because, Gibbs will kill first and not ask questions later. He could get in a lot of trouble."

"Abby! What about the trouble we will get into? Specifically me… Gibbs will kill me. I'm fairly certain."

"Oh Tony, since when has getting in trouble with the boss ever been an issue for you? You'll keep your job. I'll make sure of it."

"Alright." Tony sighed. "Why do I get the feeling that I will get my ass handed to me when we get back."

"We'll be creative, Tony. Just try to match the thread without saying anything and then if it doesn't match we'll leave quietly, but if it does… you pull out your gun and do your thing."

"When do we leave?" It was an uphill battle he wasn't about to win. He couldn't back out, because he knew Abby would try and do it herself and he wasn't about to let that happen.

"Gibbs leaves for his appointment in an hour. We leave then."

"Alright." Tony stayed in the lab a while longer, carried the supplies they would need out to the car and then headed back to the squad room. When Gibbs grabbed his things to leave, Tony quietly gathered his things. Once the elevator door closed in front of Gibbs and Ziva, Tony made a dash to the back elevators, ignoring the rapid-fire questions from McGee.

Abby was waiting, her coat on and purse in hand by the door. She had explained her thoughts to Conner on who it might be and why they might have done it. She also made sure to write both her and Tony's cell numbers down, and drilled it into his mind that he was to call her or Tony first – no matter what.

Conner agreed and wished them luck.

"Come on, Tony. And let's put the flashing lights on, too. Okay?"

---

An hour later Conner jumped when the machine analyzing the dust beeped. Abby had done something, whispered how much she loved it… something, and it finished an hour sooner than he'd expected. He looked over the results, his eyes growing wide. Maybe Abby was right, maybe she did know who was behind this, he thought. He was worried though. Now that he had spent some time with Abby, he'd amassed a large amount of respect for Abby and didn't want to see her hurt.

She and Tony had gotten a decent head start, so when he picked up the phone and dialed Gibbs' number he didn't feel like he was completely betraying Gibbs' trust.

"Gibbs." Gibbs barked. He'd just finished the scan, and he and Ziva were waiting for the results.

"Uh, Mr. Gibbs, sir… this is Conner. Conner McFayel in the lab, and um, I tried reaching the others, but no one is answering." It wasn't a complete lie. He was Conner McFayel.

"No one?"

"Nope."

"What is it?"

"That dust sample. It's finished, I've got results."

"And…?" Gibbs didn't have all day.

"It's coal dust. You know, from a coal mine." Conner waited for the information to sink in before adding a small lie. "I can't say for certain, but it looks to be the same time found up north, in like, Pennsylvania." He hoped Gibbs didn't know that there was no way he could've narrowed that down, but thought that maybe Gibbs needed the extra little hint.

Conner could feel the heavy silence around him as everything sunk in on Gibbs' end.

"_Goddamnit!_ There was no appointment. How long ago did they leave?"

"Just over an hour, sir."

"Shit."

The line went dead, and Conner had never felt so relieved to be hung up on.

---

TBC…


	46. Chapter 46

Conner had assumed that Gibbs would head to Stillwater right away, so he wasn't prepared for the wrath of agent Gibbs when he stormed into the lab twenty minutes later. They had been lucky, the doctor was just coming to find them – the scan was perfect – Ziva hung around long enough to thank the doctor for his time before running to catch up with Gibbs. She didn't hesitate when he reached for the keys, and they were back at NCIS in minutes.

"What do you know?"

Conner jumped and moved as far from Gibbs as he could, but even that wasn't far enough. "Well, just that Abby had some suspicions when she looked at the thread and then wanted to check them out alone, but agent DiNozzo caught on and said he was going with her. I was supposed to call them when I found out about the dust, and I did, after I called you."

"What kind of suspicions?" Gibbs moved closer. Ziva stood back and was slightly amused at the fear on Conner's face.

"Um, I'm not… well, she said something about the color maybe? She didn't really say… she didn't really talk to me, only really to agent DiNozzo."

Gibbs spun around to face Ziva. "Get McGee and meet back at the car. _Now!_"

Ziva didn't need to be told twice.

---

Tony made record time up to Stillwater. "Abby, do you have a plan? We can't just barge in and demand a sample of his jacket material."

"I know, and I've got a plan."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"You're plan is…?"

"Leave it to me, Tony. You just get everything set up at Jack's place."

"Abby…" Tony warned. "You can't keep me in the dark about whatever it is you plan to do. I need to be filled in, so I can keep you safe."

"Who are you, Gibbs? You don't need to keep me safe, I'll be fine."

"Otherwise I'll call Gibbs."

"You wouldn't. You know he'd take it out on you before he'd get mad at me."

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time I've chosen to suffer the consequences. If it's what I have to do to keep you safe then…"

"Tony, I'm not going to try and do some citizen's arrest or something."

Tony pulled over to the side of the road. "We aren't going any further until you tell me what you plan to do."

Abby sighed. "Fine."

----

"Ms. Sciuto. What a surprise to see you here." Ed looked up from the news paper he was reading at his desk. "How can I help you?"

"I need a job for awhile." Abby pulled out a chair from the other side of his desk and sat across from him.

"Now why don't I believe that?"

"Then don't…" Abby started to stand, but Ed waved her back to the seat.

"Well now, don't get huffy. I'm just shocked to see you in my office after the last time we spoke. But anyway, you need a job, you say? What's wrong with NCIS? Leroy finally run you off?"

"NCIS is in the middle of an investigation and working with the Army CID. They have decided to use their lab tech, so until the case is solved I'm without work. You still need some help?"

"As a matter of fact… I'll be right back, I've got some papers for you to look over and sign."

Abby watched as he stood and stretched, her eyes caught his olive green jacket on the back of his chair, and she kept her fingers crossed under the table that he would leave the room and give her enough time to get a sample. The moment he was out the door, Abby lunged over the desk, grabbing a pair of scissors from the desk top, and snipped a few threads from where it was fraying along the edge. She was back in her seat moments before Ed walked back in with a few papers.

"If you'll just look these over and sign on the last page…"

He sat again and Abby tried to look calm and collected, taking the papers he handed to her and casually looking them over. "Alright, I'll take these with me and look them over."

"I need you to get back to me ASAP. You staying with Jackson?"

"Mmhmm."

"Alright, well… keep in touch."

Abby forced herself not to put her fist in his face at the ugly smirk she saw. If it was him, if he was behind this whole mess, there would be hell to pay, and not just from Gibbs. Tony was waiting around the corner, and walked her back to Jack's, where they had set up Abby's supplies in the back of his shop. Abby instructed Tony on how to run the simple tests and they waited for the results. Conner had called earlier to tell them that the dust was indeed from the coal mines, and for Tony that was enough to bring him in on suspicion.

They were just taking a final look through the microscope at the thread taken from his jacket when they heard Jack call from the front. "Approximately 30 seconds until you two better hope my son is in an understanding mood."

"Shit." Tony and Abby looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They heard the front door swing open, the little bells on the door alerting them, and then Gibbs voice booming through the store.

"Where are they?"

"Oh, uh, hey Gibbs." Abby peeked around one of the back shelving units and smiled the best she could considering the circumstances. McGee and Ziva returned the smile and followed quietly behind as Gibbs crossed the store in substantially less steps then usually needed.

"What the _hell _are you two doing?" He continued towards Tony, stopping only when Abby slid between them.

"Stop Gibbs, we've figured it out. Well, I figured it out, actually, and I probably would have a lot sooner had I not been kicked out of my lab, but then with this new evidence something came to me, and it was a lead that I had to follow because if I didn't, who knows if Hollis would've picked up on it, because really, it was just something that I happened to notice while I was here last time, and…"

-----

TBC…


	47. Chapter 47

I tried to reply to reviews last night, but it kept telling me they didn't exist. 0.o Anyway, they are, of course, much appreciated, and I'm so glad people are enjoying this bit.

----

"_Stop Gibbs, we've figured it out. Well, I figured it out, actually, and I probably would have a lot sooner had I not been kicked out of my lab, but then with this new evidence something came to me, and it was a lead that I had to follow because if I didn't, who knows if Hollis would've picked up on it, because really, it was just something that I happened to notice while I was here last time, and…"_

Gibbs put a stop to her ramble with a raised eyebrow and a cold stare before looking past her to Tony. "What the _hell _do you two think you're doing?"

"Gibbs," Abby placed her hands on his shoulders and backed him up a few steps. "We weren't going to try and bring him in or anything," she lied. "I just wanted to confirm some things before you sent the troops up."

"_Abby!_ You could've been hurt, even killed… You don't know what Chuck-"

"Chuck?" Abby cut him off. "It wasn't Chuck Winslow, Gibbs. It was Ed."

"Ed?"

Abby watched as the realization washed over him. She anticipated his next move and grabbed hold of his shirt before he could get away. "No, Gibbs, you can't. You aren't on the case, you can't…"

"The hell I _can't!_" Gibbs yanked his arm free, but stopped when the three agents rushed towards the door to stand in front of it.

"She is right," Ziva spoke up first. "You cannot go. We will bring him in. He will get what he has coming."

"We won't let you down, boss." McGee added.

Tony knew he was in enough trouble so he decided to keep his mouth shut.

"They are right, son. With everything you've been through… just let them do their job, so we can put all of this behind us."

Gibbs said nothing, but instead slammed his fist down on the counter and edged away from the door. The Ziva, McGee and Tony took it as their cue to leave, all of them patting their hips to be sure their guns were in the correct spot.

"Gibbs-" Abby took a step closer.

"Don't Abby." He was still too angry to talk.

Abby frowned. She figured he'd be upset, but she didn't think he'd push her away, not like this. She looked at Jack and shrugged. There was nothing she could do, but wait it out. He didn't talk until he was ready. "I'm just going for a walk; don't worry, in the opposite direction." She knew they would both worry that she would try to play hero and follow the team.

---

Jack waited until Abby was out of the store. "Was that necessary?"

"What?" Gibbs spun around to face his father.

"Pushing her away like that. Must be how you lost those stand-in wives you've had."

"That was low."

"It needed to be said. You would've done the same thing, had you been in her position."

"She isn't an agent, she could've been hurt or even worse – she could've died." Gibbs paced the store.

Jack stood in his spot. "No, she isn't an agent, but Tony is. Sure, she could get hurt, or she could get killed, but so could you. I have faith in that DiNozzo kid. He'd keep her safe."

"And what if he didn't? He's a good agent, but if something happened to her because of his mistake. He couldn't live with himself if that happened."

"Sound like you're talkin' about yourself now, son. You couldn't live with yourself if something happened to Abby. I know that, hell, I'm sure she knows that. I'm sure she feels the same way."

"The same way?"

"Leroy, we both know that if you had figured out who it was before anyone else, you wouldn't have let the law handle it, you would've done it yourself. Abby was trying to protect you. And, you know, she isn't as fragile as you seem to think."

"Don't you realize that she was with him, that night of the bonfire? He could've done something to her..."

"If Ed is really behind this, he's been planning for awhile… there was no way you could've known."

"I know that," Gibbs spat. "But Abby…"

"Abby is fine. You need to quit thinking of all the 'what if's' or else you'll miss out on everything you could have. You keep pushing her away like you just did and you'll wake up to find that she isn't there to be pushed away anymore."

Gibbs nodded but said nothing. He was glad when Jack didn't try to stop him as he walked out of the shop. They were right, he he wasn't officially on the case, he had no business in the arrest, but he needed to clear his mind. He headed to a familiar spot.

Gibbs wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting on the bench at the old train station. He could feel Shannon's presence but it wasn't quite right, she was angry with him too. He sat, taking the silent abuse as though she was standing right there, yelling at him for being such an ass towards the one person who understood him best. It was as if he could see her, pacing in front of him, telling him that she'd worked too hard to find someone for him, for him to just push her away like the rest of the people in his life.

Gibbs looked up when he heard someone clear their throat and was surprised to see Tony standing in front of him.

"He confessed before Ziva got the chance to take him down. She almost did anyways, but didn't have the chance. Once he was finished explaining how he got a hold of Nasser Sharif's identity… he's dead, by the way, has been for a few years… and then paid that guy that ran into you guys… anyway, he had a heart attack. He's being airlifted to a bigger hospital in Philadelphia. Waste of resources if you ask me. Can I sit?" Tony motioned towards the spot beside his boss.

Gibbs nodded.

"S'all over now, boss. He can't hurt either of you, ever again."

Again, Gibbs nodded.

"You know, I'm sorry. I know I should've called, but you know how Abby is… she would've snuck off and done it all herself, and I didn't want to see her end up in trouble."

"You did good, DiNozzo, but if you ever do something like that again… you'll be out of a job."

"Understood, but in my defense, you know how convincing Abby can-"

Gibbs was quick with the head-slap.

"Thanks boss, understood."

"The others?"

"McGee flew with Ed, someone will meet him at the hospital and take over guard duty. Ziva is waiting for me. I guess we'll drive back down and give the director the good news."

"Wait. We'll all go back. I'd like to let Hollis know that she is no longer needed."

"Abby?"

"She back at the store yet?"

"Nope. You don't know where she is?"

"I have an idea of where she might be."

"Alright, I'll see you back at the store. And boss?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm… I'm glad this is over, and you two are safe."

"Thanks Tony. For everything."

---

TBC…


	48. Chapter 48

Sorry about the delay… damn RL. I need a job more conducive to my story writing. *nods*

---

Gibbs walked quietly by the crowd that had gathered outside Ed's office. They mayor was trying to calm everyone, explaining that he wasn't exactly sure what Ed had done, but that he was certain that law enforcement would get to the bottom of it. He saw Dorothy in the crowd and she was busy talking to everyone around her. _This is what she lived for_, he thought. She looked thrilled to have such gossip to talk about during Wednesday knitting.

He rounded the corner and headed down the street until the shops and houses were fewer and farther apart until he came to a familiar path, slightly overgrown with weeds.

He followed it for about ten minutes before he saw Abby crouched down, her fingers dipping into the cool stream that ran through the clearing.

"Abbs." He called out her name softly so that she wouldn't startle.

Abby didn't look back, she kept her head bent down watching as the water swirled around her fingers. "Hey."

Gibbs made his way up beside her and crouched down, dipping his own fingers in the cool water. It reminded him, of when he was little. His mother would bring him here and he would splash around in the cold water while she read. Then they would head back to town in time for a late lunch in the shop with his father and LJ.

"Abby?" He reached out to touch her, but stopped when she tensed. He settled for touching her reflection in the water instead. "Abby, I'm sorry."

"And I'm mad!" Abby splashed water over her reflection and stood up, moving away from him. "I solve the damn case and all you do is barge in, yelling at Tony and I for doing something that you couldn't do…" The moment it came out Abby regretted her choice of words.

"Maybe you're right." He'd failed twice. He hadn't been able to keep her safe – it was because of him that she'd been injured in the crash. Nor had he been able to solve the case. What would happen if he failed a third time?

"No, Gibbs, I didn't mean it, not like that. I'm sorry." She knew he still had issues with feeling like he'd been unable to protect Shannon and Kelly, and that that was the basis for much of his fear pertaining to her. "It's just, I had a lead and I went with it. I brought Tony along. If you had figured it out, you wouldn't have told anyone. You would've just handled it."

"Why didn't you tell me? I would've listened."

"Because! I know you, and you wouldn't have let the law handle it, you would've killed him with your bare hands. I'm not going to lose you because of some stupid rash decision. This time I was keeping you safe."

She was right, he was ready to kill Ed with a simple snap of the neck. "But what about you? What if Ed knew, what if he'd gotten a hold of you because you hadn't thought things through when you went for evidence. What then?"

"I'm not as fragile as you think, Gibbs! I'm not made of glass; I don't need to be put up on some top shelf and kept away from the world. That won't keep me safe."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just… I can't help it."

Abby sighed. She knew he could help it. "I know." She hadn't noticed that Gibbs had slowly edged closer, but suddenly she felt his arms wrap around her as she was drawn back against his chest.

"I just want things to be normal again, Gibbs. I want to have fun like we used to."

Gibbs buried his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply. Visions of how things used to be danced in front of his eyes; he saw her, straddling his hips, as they made love.

He thought of the sting he felt the next morning as the water washed over where her nails had raked along his skin the night before.

Their lazy evenings on the couch.

Bowling with the nuns.

Dinner at the diner, more often than not, a welcome interruption from Shirley.

All the stuff they usually enjoyed – they hadn't done in weeks.

"We'll get back to normal, I promise. But Abby?"

"Yeah?" Her fingers traveled along his arms until she reached his elbows and then pulled his arms tighter around her.

"You never asked if they got him."

Abby turned in the tight circle of his arms and rolled her eyes. "Give me a little credit, would you? I could tell by how calm you were. You would've been a little more frantic to find me if he was on the loose. Did he say anything or is he staying quiet?"

"He confessed. Then, his grand finale was a heart attack."

"He dead?"

"Don't know. If he does live, he'll wish he hadn't."

"But you'll let the law handle it, right?"

"Unless they let him go. He won't hurt you – us – again."

Deciding that it was a conversation that didn't need to happen, Abby was content to relax into his hug, until, a different thought came to mind. "Can _Hollis_ leave now?"

Gibbs pulled back to look at her and chuckled. There was a gleam in her eye that he only ever saw when she was plotting something. Or if Tony was around. "She'll be back in Hawaii this time next week if I have anything to say about it." He couldn't deny that she had worked hard, though once he knew her motives - he was a little less than impressed. "So everything… we're okay Abbs?"

"Shush." Abby silenced him, but pulled him along by the hand. "I'm thinking of everything I need to say when we get back to NCIS and I tell Hollis she's no longer needed."

Gibbs stopped and yanked on her hand, pulling her back towards him. "You're a brat, you know that?"

"And that's," Abby tapped her finger lightly on his nose. "Why you love me."

Abby was about to move away, but Gibbs caught her and pulled her in for a kiss. "One of the many, many reasons, Abby."

"Come on, bossman. Let's go _home_."

Gibbs couldn't agree more.

"Oh, and Gibbs?"

"Mmm?"

"You owe me."

"I know."

On their walk back, Gibbs explained what he knew of Ed's confession, arrest and subsequent heart attack.

----

TBC….

Could be a slight delay of the next chapter. It isn't flowing properly, and dealing with Hollis needs proper attention.


	49. Chapter 49

Whoopsie! Sorry about the delay – damn real life! Though, get this… I've had to work on the desktop computer upstairs because the plug in thing on my laptop was broken (the spot where the plug in goes in the actual laptop) anyway. I had taken it to the computer store and they said to find the receipt and bring it in and they'd fix it. I've been searching for that damn piece of paper for three weeks, and now, suddenly my laptop works again. Like make it just needed a bit of a vacation. I don't get it. /end random story.

-----

The car ride back to DC was quiet. Ziva rode back with Tony and Abby with Gibbs. She spent a majority of the ride sorting through what she wanted to say vs. what she should say to Hollis. The list of what she wanted to say was much longer than what should be said.

"You've been quiet." Gibbs observed as they rode the elevator up to the squad room.

"Just thinking."

"Anything I need to know?"

"Nah."

"Okay." The elevator dinged and they stepped out to find Director Vance standing by McGee's desk.

"McGee?" Gibbs and Abby walked over.

"He died mid-flight. Couldn't save him." McGee shrugged. "So they flew directly here."

Gibbs didn't notice as Abby moved behind him and headed towards the back elevator. "For Ducky?"

"Yeah, I mean, we know cause of death, but…"

"I know the rules, McGee." It didn't matter why he had died – he was part of the case, so an autopsy would be done regardless. The elevator dinged again causing Vance, Gibbs and McGee to watch as Tony and Ziva stepped out.

"Where's Abby?" Tony asked as he slung his backpack behind his desk. "She hasn't already run back to Stillwater again, has she?" Tony winced as Gibbs hand connected with the back of his head.

"She was right…" Gibbs looked around, "here."

The realization of where she was and what she might be doing caused them all to rush towards the back elevators, Tony hesitating for a moment to make sure his phone was in his pocket. It was.

---

Abby hadn't expected to find Hollis in her lab, she had only gone in search of Conner to give him the good news, but when she had stepped off the elevator she could hear Hollis yelling at Conner to do his job.

"Jesus, Hollis. Would you just shut up? He's done his job." Ok, well, he'd done her job, but Abby wasn't about to be picky at a time like this.

"What are you talking about? I've been waiting for these results all day!" Hollis snapped. Now that Gibbs had blown her off, and made a show of chasing after Abby up to Stillwater – the first time – Hollis wanted the case solved so she could get back to the beach in Hawaii.

Conner finally smiled. It was the first time Abby had seen him smile, and he didn't look so bad when he smiled. "The results finished six hours ago." He turned to Abby. "You get him?"

"We got him. He's dead. Heart attack. He got off easy if you ask-"

"Wait, what?" Hollis snapped. She'd been hovering around the lab all day waiting for anything that could point her in the right direction, and they had gone and solved it without her?

"While you were busy figuring out how to take_ my_ place in Gibbs bed, I figured it out. Feel free to go home now."

"You little bitch, you think everything is about you, don't you?"

"Well you kick _me_ out of _my l_ab, and you make a move on _my_-"

"Your what, Abby? There isn't a ring on your finger, is there? I hope you aren't holding your breath, because we all know it won't happen."

"Is that what it was for you? Were you searching for a ring? Grow up, Hollis. You obviously didn't know the man you were after if you thought that's where things were headed. But I must say, I've lasted a lot longer than you." She could help but add that last little jab.

"I feel sorry for him." Hollis started to walk away.

"You feel sorry for yourself, Holl-" Abby didn't have time to finish before Hollis spun around and slapped her across the face.

---

Tony was already filming with his camera phone when they rounded the corner into the lab in time to see Hollis' hand connect with Abby's cheek.

Tony, McGee, Vance and Gibbs stopped dead in their tracks, shocked at the sound Hollis' hand had made.

Ziva had seen it coming and was across the room before anyone, Abby included, had a chance to move. As Abby tried to slap Hollis back, her hand met air and the sound of Hollis thudding against the wall brought everyone to their senses.

"Ziva, it's alright. We don't need to stoop down to her level. She isn't worth it." Abby tried to pry Ziva away, but Ziva's hold was firm. Abby wanted nothing more than to watch Ziva beat her into the ground, but more than that she wanted things back to normal. If Hollis was seriously injured than it would be a while before she could be forgotten.

Eventually Ziva stepped back, only a few feet away, letting Abby step in front. "You come near me again, and I won't interrupt Ziva's fun."

"Jethro, come get your little _whore_ off of me."

When Gibbs stepped forward, Abby held her hand up to stop him. This wasn't his fight, and although she appreciated that he wanted to defend her, it wasn't quite her style. She hadn't let him fight her fight before and she certainly wasn't about to start right now. "The only whore around here is you." Abby snapped and then leaned in and spoke a little quieter. "I heard about your sad and failing attempts. It's sad, really."

"You're a little bitch."

"That's enough!" Gibbs roared. He didn't care that Abby didn't want him involved. He wasn't going to stand there and let Hollis call her names. He moved up behind Abby, and grasped her shoulders tightly, pulling her back against his chest. He hoped she realized that he wasn't hiding behind her, but rather using her to keep himself from doing something he might regret.

"Go home Hollis. You aren't wanted or needed here." Abby sighed. The adrenaline from being slapped was starting to wane and she just wanted to go home.

"You're crazy. You all are." Hollis motioned towards the rest of the crowd. "I don't know how you've done it, but it's like you've got them all brainwashed and it makes me sick. What a bunch of fools."

Gibbs hold on Abby was tight, but it wasn't tight enough, as she easily slipped from his grasp and her fist collided with Hollis' nose. "It's one thing to insult me, but when you start talking about my friends, I don't play fair."

Hollis grasped at her nose, trying to stop the small trickle of blood. It wasn't broken –thankfully – she'd seen Abby deck Fred and it had been a lot harder, but it still hurt, and the coppery taste of blood in her mouth wanted to make her gag.

"I think you should be on your way." Vance stepped up. With as many issues as he'd had with Gibbs and his team, his mutual dislike of Hollis had him keeping his mouth shut until now. He didn't want any problems between agencies, and now that she was no longer needed, he hoped that things would get back to normal at NCIS. Suddenly, Gibbs' indifferent attitude and irritated glances at the tooth pick seemed much easier to handle. "Go home, you can come in and pick up your things tomorrow. Gibbs and his team won't be here," he glanced around the room at them, "they've got the day off."

Hollis nodded and walked around the opposite side of the table from the team. Just as she was walking through the door, Conner started to follow. He could be heard shouting after her halfway down the hall until the elevator closed. "Yeah, and I'm going to call my uncle, he's good friends with your CO. I'm going to tell him-"

Back in the lab Tony was the first to speak. "Guys, I totally just got that all on camera. Abby, your punch was awesome…" He looked around at everyone and trailed off at the looks they gave him. "Right. Totally inappropriate and I will delete it." He cast his gaze to the floor.

"I meant what I said. You guys have the day off tomorrow. I want you fresh when you come back on Monday. This case needs to be closed up and we need to move on. Is that clear?" Vance slipped easily back into Director mode.

The team nodded. They didn't need to be told twice to take a day off after the weeks they'd been having.

Abby turned slowly, looking at everything in her lab. Gibbs watched silently as she went to check on her machines, her desk drawers, the refrigerator shelves. The rest of the team stood waiting, shifting from foot to foot; unsure of if they should stay or go. Once Abby was certain that nothing had been broken, moved, or otherwise disturbed, she went back to her friends. "We should do something tomorrow. As friends. Just relax. You guys in?"

Tony, McGee and Ziva were quick to agree.

"Great!" Abby clapped excitedly.

"I haven't agreed yet." Gibbs raised an eyebrow playfully.

"You'll do whatever I do, so of course you've agreed." Abby socked him lightly in the arm. "Duh."

The group made their way slowly towards the elevator. Abby and Tony standing against the back wall, Gibbs in the center of the space and Ziva and McGee in the front corners. Just before stepping out at the level of the squad room, Abby leaned in close to Tony. "I totally want to see the video, m'kay? Don't delete."

Tony leaned in to whisper by her ear. "It's already sent to your email."

The two smiled and stepped off the elevator behind the rest of the team.

---

TBC…

Only a few chapters left….


	50. Chapter 50

Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry it's taken so long… it isn't even that long of a chapter (the next will, I promise). RL has just been bordering on crazy and yeah. Anyway, here it is. Hope you enjoy. And thanks for the random notes/pokes/pm's urging me to get crackin'. They've helped!

--------------

Abby stepped in through the front door and dropped her bag. Security had been notified that the case was closed and that they were no longer needed to stand guard outside Gibbs' home. They hadn't stayed long at the office. Vance had given them the following day off, and with Ed Grumby dead, they could write up their final report after the weekend. She set her bag on the entry table and took a deep breath. It was good to be home – the stress of the case over, Hollis out of their lives; Abby felt the weight of the past few weeks start to lift.

Gibbs wasn't far behind and nearly ran into her when she stopped in the center of the entry way. "Good to be home?"

Abby sighed and turned around. "Yeah. I'm just so… so done with everything, you know?" Worry flickered across Gibbs' face, so Abby continued. "Not done with you, silly." Abby wrapped her arms around his neck. "Never done with you."

"Good." He kissed her forehead, her nose and then her lips. "Dinner?"

"I'm not…" Abby laughed at the sound of Gibbs' stomach growling. "Hungry. But you go ahead."

Gibbs tried to pull her towards the kitchen, but Abby resisted. "I'm just going upstairs for a bit. I'll be down soon."

Gibbs nodded. Sometimes, when the day had been rough, Abby would go lay upstairs in the dark for a bit and rest. He had his boat, and she had the dark.

Gibbs waited until she was up the stairs before heading into the kitchen and made himself a sandwich. He ate over the sink, no need to sit if Abby wasn't sitting with him, and gulped down a glass of juice. He cleaned up the few dishes in the sink from, and then wiped the counter. He moved around finding little things to be done, constantly checking the clock, hoping Abby would be back down soon.

Gibbs was just about to give up waiting for her when he heard the stairs creak. He saw, what he assumed was Abby under a pile of comforter, move from the stairs towards the living room. "Abbs?"

"Just getting comfortable."

Gibbs followed the sound of her voice, and found Abby stretched along the sofa under a small mountain of covers. "Room for two under there, or is it a private party."

Abby's bright eyes sparkled up at him. "Well, I'd say room for two, but I could always have a private party…" Gibbs watched as her hand ducked under the covers.

Gibbs grinned. It was the first grin Abby had seen in… she didn't have time to think back how long it had been. Gibbs was over her in a flash, pulling her hands out from under the covers. "I don't think so."

"I may or may not have clothes on under here. You should find out." Abby wiggled and found the edge of the blanket.

Gibbs toed off his shoes and pulled the blanket back. She was wearing one of his old tee's and a pair of his boxers, and as much as he loved to see her naked, the sight of her in his well worn clothes was something he never thought he'd get used too. He thought it was sexy as hell.

Gibbs reached out a hand and pulled her out of the pile of blankets. Abby waited patiently as he took her spot. Once he was comfortable, he reached out to her.

Abby hesitated only to smile before sinking against his chest and pulling the fluffy blanket over them both. She propped up her elbows in his chest and looked down at him. "I missed this," she sighed, "but I missed you more."

"I know." Gibbs tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear before sliding his hand to her neck, pulling her down for a kiss.

Abby pulled the comforter over their heads and giggled when Gibbs nipped at her lower lip. She pulled back and smiled at him through the shadows created by the blanket over them. Gibbs returned her smile with his own lop-sided grin before pulling her into a second kiss. She flattened against him, both hands cupping his cheeks, then fingered through his hair before settling on his shoulders.

Gibbs let out an involuntary groan as he felt himself start to become aroused. Abby was unaware of the fact that she was slowly rocking her hips against his.

Since the crash he had jerked off a few times in the shower, he'd though about Abby while doing so, thinking of all the things she could do to him, but she hadn't been around and due to the case (and his injuries) she'd refused his advances. He knew it was for the best, but…

Abby wriggled her hips until she slid to the side, falling into her favorite couch position – wedged between the back of the couch and his firm body. Gibbs broke their kiss in order to cover her forehead, her cheeks, her nose and then eyelids all with soft kisses. Again he pressed his lips to her. She tasted sweet.

As he continued to kiss the tension from her body, Abby let her hand travel down his chest and settle on his abdominal muscles. Her fingers found their way under his shirt and she traced the lines of muscles definition and circled his belly button. He shivered and then kissed her harder when her nails scratched along the skin bordering the waist band of his pants.

Abby let her hand fall to the evident bulge in his pants. She pressed her palm against him and rubbed gently.

Gibbs tried to be patient, he didn't want to hurry her or push her into going further than she wanted. He wasn't sure if…

She had one of her arms wrapped around his neck, so he felt her fumble with one hand to unbutton and unzip his pants. Reaching with his free hand he opened his pants and guided her hand into his boxers. He hissed at the warmth of her fingers and moved the blanket that was covering their heads; it was a combination of too hot and too little oxygen under the heavy fabric.

He brought his hand back down and his fingers wrapped around Abby's as she stroked him softly. Abby broke their kiss and buried her face against his neck, stifling a giggle at the groan that slipped through his lips.

"God, Abs."

Abby nipped at his throat and then eased the slight pain with a swipe of her tongue. Gibbs arched his hips up, trying to quicken her pace, but Abby had no intention of letting him finish anywhere except buried deep inside of her.

Gibbs kissed her hair and fought back another groan when Abby's hands slid back out from his pants, dragging her nails gently along the sensitive underside of his cock as she did. Shifting his hips towards anything that would create the feeling of her hand stroking him, Gibbs pouted. "Why'd you stop?"

"Because," Abby smiled knowing his pout wouldn't last long. "You can't take me upstairs if my hand is stuck down your pants." She cupped his cheeks in her hands. "As much fun as I know we'd have down here, we're doing this upstairs; in our bed. I've been waiting a long time for this, Gibbs." Abby heard her voice go soft, almost weak. "Make love to me Gibbs. I need you. Please?"

----

TBC…

Hah, wouldn't it be funny if he says no…


	51. Chapter 51

_Ok, didn't take as long as last time. Go me!_

_-----_

"_Make love to Gibbs. I need you. Please?"_

Gibbs lifted his head to kiss her hard and fast and then pulled away. "I can't take you upstairs with you still lying on top of me."

Abby was off of him in a flash, kicking free of the comforter she had brought down from the guest bed. Once she was on her feet she offered her hand to pull Gibbs up off the couch and with him on his feet she tried pulling him towards the stairs.

With a quick tug, Gibbs had Abby stumbling back towards him. He pulled her into a gentle kiss, and ran one hand down her back, over the curve of her hip to her thigh where gripped and pull her leg up to his waist. Abby caught what he wanted her to do, and jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist. She quickly pulled out of the kiss and looked at him. "You sure this doesn't hurt you?"

"I'm fine now, Abby. No more pain." Gibbs waited for her to kiss him again, and certain that she knew she wasn't hurting him, he started towards the steps. He was halfway up when Abby's lips traveled from his to his ear. She was breathing heavily as she told him how much she loved him and then nipped at his earlobe. He tried to focus on getting up the stairs when all he wanted to do was push her against the wall and pull down the shorts she was wearing. He didn't know if he could make it to the bedroom.

He finally reached the threshold of their bedroom and stepped inside, using his heel to shut the door behind them. There was no particular reason to shut the door, just habit. He carried her to the bed and lay her down. He gave her a few seconds to scoot backwards so that she was in the center before he followed her and straddled her hips. He leaned forward to kiss her, his hand balling in the fabric of the oversized tee she was wearing. He worked it up her sides and then pulled back from the kiss letting her arch up to slip it over her head.

After the shirt had been tossed aside, Gibbs focused on his second task at hand. She had left her bra on, creating an extra barrier between him and his goal. He lifted her slightly to work his hand underneath her to unhook her bra. It joined the shirt on the floor. Abby studied his face as he studied her – the pleasure evident in his eyes as his gaze traveled from her eyes to her breasts. He leaned forward and started with her collarbone, licking and kissing his way across.

He mouthed his way down her ivory skin, careful not to leave a mark. He liked to mark her as his own, but usually kept it to her shoulder or her neck so she was forced to wear a turtle neck or a scarf to keep it covered. It never ceased to put a smile on his face, no matter the caseload, when he saw her with her lab coat buttoned up to her neck.

He continued to mouth his way down to one of her pert nipples, rolling it gently between his teeth and flicking it with his tongue. Abby groaned and tried to move under him, but the weight of his body on her hips, and his hands at her shoulders kept her from moving much. She settled for running her fingers through his hair, scraping her nails along his scalp. Her eyes drift shut as his mouth moved and repeated his actions over her other stiff point.

Gibbs pulled back and smiled at the sight. Her eyes were closed, a slight smile tugging at the corner of her lips. He used his fingers to tilt her face to the side and let his tongue trace the lines of the spider web covering the side of her neck.

"Gibbs…" Abby purred.

He waiting until she was facing him again before covering her lips with his. "hmm..?"

"Mmm." Abby's eyes fluttered as she tried to focus on his face. "N-need you."

"Need you too, Abbs." Gibbs leaned over her for another kiss before moving off her body, sliding her shorts and panties down as he moved.

Abby opened her eyes and propped herself up on her elbows to look at Gibbs standing at the end of the bed. He was gazing appreciatively over her body as he unbuttoned his polo and then pulled it and his undershirt off in one. Abby watched at Gibbs worked his belt buckle and then gave him a devilish smile as her hand drifted down to her hip and then slipped between her thighs.

"Gonna start the party without me?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow. Abby bit back a laugh when she noticed he seemed to move faster as he worked he pants and then boxers down his legs. He straightened up, his arousal already beginning to leak, slapping against his stomach as he moved back onto the bed.

Leaning forward he dipped his tongue into her bellybutton and then inhaled; the scent of her sex was already heavy in the air. He pulled her hand from between her legs and sucked her two wet fingers into his mouth, licking them clean. He ghosted his fingers over her hips and up her sides to her ribs, relearning every inch of her body.

Kissing her hip bone, he grinned against her skin as her knees fell outward, inviting him towards her core. He was achingly hard, but he needed just a taste. Just one.

Abby's legs jerked at the first touch of his tongue. She hadn't expected it, but she wasn't about to say no. She cried out as his tongue centered on her clit and then relaxed against the sweeping motion of his tongue across her wet folds. Twisting her fingers into the sheets, Abby whimpered as his tongue stabbed into her. "Gibbs…"

Gibbs nipped at her inner thigh before slowly kissing up the length of her body, pausing to give extra attention to the places that he knew made her moan; just below her belly button, the bend of her arm, the base of her throat and finally just below her ear.

Abby moaned and tried to shift her hips when she felt his erection pressing against her thigh. Gibbs captured her lips once more and allowed Abby to guide him towards her entrance. He pushed his way inside, slow and deliberate. They took a moment to breathe, both breathing heavily as their bodies adjusted to the sensation.

Abby recovered first and bumped her hips up against his, a grin on her face when he pulled back to look at her.

"Trying to hurry me?"

"Mm." Abby pushed up against him again. "We didn't take our time the past few weeks to… take our time, did we?"

Abby couldn't contain the giggle at the shit-eating grin that spread across Gibbs face at her question. She loved when he smiled like that; it was something that rarely, if ever, happened at work. He smiled at her a lot, but it took a bit of effort for him to completely relax into such a wide grin.

Gibbs dipped his head and quieted her giggle with a kiss and at the same time rocked his hips down against hers. With the first few thrusts, Gibbs tried to take his time, long, powerful thrusts, giving her a brief moment to recover between each push. As he felt his own orgasm draw near, his mind grew cloudy and his release seemed just out of reach, no matter the angle or speed in which he entered her. Memories of making love to Shannon and then waking to find himself clutching a pillow frightened him. He opened his eyes with a gasp, a pillow in his arms. _No, no this can't be happening,_ he thought. He couldn't be going through this. He couldn't have lost her. _Not Abby too. _His hips continued to thrust and his vision cleared. Abby was still below him, her eyes heavy with lust. She was still there. She was okay.

He dropped his head, pressing his face to her neck and inhaling her scent. His hips stilled as he clung tightly to her, convincing himself that she was really there.

"Don't stop Gibbs, _please_ don't stop."

He didn't need to be told twice. Everything he'd been through told him that he never knew if it was the last time he'd make love to her. He wasn't about to waste his time. He pressed his lips to hers, nipping at her lower lip in the process.

Abby took the change of pace in stride, wrapping her legs around him, clinging tightly to him. Her hands were clammy as she gripped at his back, a slight sheen of sweat making it difficult to get a good hold.

Gibbs shuddered as her nails scraped over his shoulder, the pain fading into a soft tingle and then into warmth as her palms smoothed over his skin. He reached down to grip her thigh, pulling her closer, holding her in place as he drove forcefully into her compliant and willing body. Abby arched against him, crying out and muffling herself against his shoulder.

He could feel her body tremble below him as she teetered on the edge of release, each thrust pushing, pulling her towards relief.

Gibbs wasn't there yet, not quite. His thoughts had pulled him back from the edge, but the fire at the base of his spine was still strong and he knew he wouldn't be far behind her. "Abby," he panted. "Come for me, Abbs."

Abby shook her head, unable to speak. She was waiting for him and it was taking all of her effort to do so.

One of his arms wrapped around her, his hand coming up to grip at the back of her neck. The hand gripping at her thigh held her tighter. He knew he was likely bruising her, he didn't think she'd care. "Mmm, Abbs. So close."

Abby held onto her control with a slippery embrace as she felt him swell. It was when Gibbs bit her shoulder that she finally let go.

----

TBC…


	52. Chapter 52

Sorry, job hunt has been taking over my life/stressing me out.

----

Gibbs knew than a nip to her shoulder was what she needed to get her to let go and enjoy her release. He was edging on his own release, but needed to see Abby through hers first. She cried out his name and clung to him helplessly as she rode out wave after wave of relief.

"You okay?" He stroked her cheek and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. He was fighting his own release but he needed to make sure she was okay first.

"Yeah – I'm – I'm okay." Abby said between ragged breaths. "But you…" Of course he hadn't finished yet. He was more worried about checking on her. _Typical Gibbs_, Abby thought as she nuzzled into the palm of his hand.

Gibbs bit back a moan at the loss of contact as he moved away. "You're sure? I was…" His hand dropped to her hip and then slid down her thigh where his fingers had dug in moments before.

"Relax, my fox." Abby slid her fingers through his hair. "You haven't hurt me."

"You're sure?"

Abby finally opened her eyes and looked at him. She felt like she was his insecurity and it made her slightly uncomfortable. "I love you. You won't hurt me, I promise." Abby reached for him, wrapping her fingers around him gently and shifting her hips closer. Gibbs thrust easily into Abby's fist. Just as he was about to thrust a second time, Abby changed her mind and let go, using her hands to push him to his back.

Gibbs moved effortlessly under her touch and soon he was gripping Abby's hips again as she lowered over him.

Abby moved slowly, rocking her hips against his. She knew her pace wasn't fast enough to get him off; she just wanted him to see that she was indeed okay. His eyes roamed over her body, he held her steady and watched as she touched herself.

Abby's eyelids had grown heavy and she struggled to open her eyes to look at him. His eyes met hers and she sucked in her lower lip at the sight of pure lust and love in his eyes. His pupils were dilated and it sent a shiver down her spine. She continued with her gentle rock against his hips, she knew that it wasn't until he fully took control of the situation, that he would be able to let go.

"Abby," Gibbs groaned through gritted teeth. Her slow and steady pace wasn't what he needed. As good as it felt, it wasn't quite enough. "More."

Abby smiled down at him but didn't give him what he wanted. She needed him to work for it. Finally he understood that she wanted him to work for it, so fighting her for control, he eventually has her back on her back, her wrists pinned up above her head. He's worried momentarily at the way she struggles below him, but the smirk on her face tells him that she's just fine.

He enters her again, having let go of her wrists and thrusts wildly after pulling one of her legs up, her calf resting on his shoulder. His grin is feral as his hips snap against hers and in one, two, three rapid movements he shudders and moans his release.

Abby can't contain a giggle as he releases her leg and then collapses over her. He wants to ask why she's giggling, but he can't form the words so, instead, his lips seek her neck, kissing her soft skin between heavy breaths.

Wrapping her arms and legs around him, she strokes his hair and then down his neck and back. "I love you, I love you so much."

Once he could breathe properly Gibbs pried himself from her arms so that he could look at her. "I'd be lost without you, Abbs. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"You can't lose me. Gibbs, I won't go anywhere. You know that, right?"

"I know." Gibbs dropped a kiss to her nose and then her lips. "I love you."

Abby knew there was more to be said, but didn't push it. She moved with him when he rolled off of her and cuddled into his side. She smiled against his chest when his fingers ghosted over ribs. "This is perfect."

"Perfect," he echoed.

---

Abby moved around the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of juice, popping bread in the toaster, grabbing a banana from the fruit bowl. She kept an eye on Gibbs as she moved about. He was sitting at the dining table staring into his coffee. She had been aware that something had happened the night before. She'd tried talking to him before they fell asleep, but they were both exhausted and she had easily been distracted by his kisses, so she'd left the thought alone.

Until now.

Abby set her juice and banana on the table and then walked around so that she was standing behind Gibbs. She kissed the top of his head as she wrapped her arms around him. "What's on your mind?" She kissed his cheek and then hugged him tighter.

"Nothing. I'm fine Abby." To prove his point Gibbs pulled her arms from around his neck and scooted his chair back to pull her onto his lap.

"What's my number one rule?"

Gibbs quirked an eyebrow, "Don't mess with major mass spec?"

Abby thought for a moment. "Oh, well my rule number two then?" When Gibbs didn't answer, Abby continued. "Don't lie to Abby. What's going on in that brain of yours Gibbs?"

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"Abby, you don't need to worry…"

"Gibbs! Stop pushing me away." Abby started to push off his lap, she needed to pace, but Gibbs held tight.

"I'm not pushing you away. I don't want to push you away."

"Then talk to me." Abby tilted his chin so that he was looking at her. "Talk to me, _please_."

Gibbs was silent for a moment, looking at her, trying to read her expression. Abby watched him back. When he didn't say anything, she started to move from his lap again, but he held her tightly.

"I almost lost you, so many times, and part of it was my own fault. I was pushing you away. I thought that by putting the case first, I was putting you first too. I could've lost you and it would've been my fault."

"Yeah, you _were_ pushing me away, but I know you and your obsessive habits when it comes to a case and when it comes to me." Abby traced his face with her fingers. "I'd rather you didn't push me away, but I know that sometimes you can't help it. I understand. I won't walk away from you. Ever."

"I don't want to push you away. I'm sorry that I have."

"It's okay. We're okay. Unless Hollis comes back – we might have some issues then."

Gibbs leaned into kiss her spider web tattoo and nibble on her earlobe.

"Gibbs," Abby giggled. "The team is coming over soon. You can't start that now."

"Can't they come over another time?" Gibbs mumbled against her cheek, and then sought her lips for a kiss.

"Gibbs!" Abby finally managed to wiggle free from his grasp. "I'm going to have to sit over here if you can't behave." She pulled out the chair across from him where she had sat her juice and banana. "They team has gone above and beyond the past several weeks. We all need some down time, and we all need to be together, okay?"

"Yeah yeah, I know."

----

Tony yawned. He hadn't been able to sleep past five am. He knew the case was closed, but until the paperwork was finished, it wasn't really closed. He had been careful not to wake Ziva when his disentangled himself from her grasp, and then showered and dressed.

The NCIS office was quiet at that time in the morning. Most people didn't arrive until 8 or even later and without the rest of the team in, there was no one to distract him as he got a head start on the paperwork. It wasn't until he happened to glance up at the sound of the elevator dinging, that he stopped typing. Hollis scowled at him as she stepped off the elevator.

She wore a visitor's pass and Tony thought she looked like an outcast family member that no one liked but couldn't really remember why. Well, he remembered why, so he kept an eye on her as she took the stairs to Vance's office. He tried to refocus on the computer screen but couldn't, wouldn't be able too until Hollis had left the building.

Hollis wasn't in the Directors Office for long before she came back down the stairs. She had a few personal items stashed at a small desk on the other side of McGee's and passed Tony's desk without a word to retrieve them.

As she passed his desk again, Tony stood to follow. "I don't need an escort, DiNozzo."

"Just making sure you really leave." Tony stepped in the elevator behind her. As soon as the doors shut he hit the emergency switch.

"You aren't Gibbs." Hollis leaned in front of him and flicked it again, starting the elevator again.

"Nope, I'm not. I'm just making sure we're clear that you will leave DC and never bother him or Abby again."

"I have a flight in four hours. Don't think I have time to stop by and congratulate them on finding their would-be killer."

The flat tone of her voice was like nails on a chalkboard and Tony fought a cringe. He followed her out the door out the main gate where she finally turned and faced him. "Get off my back. Everyone's precious Abigail is fine."

Hollis gave one final glare and was about to step from the sidewalk into the street when Tony's hand snaked out, grabbing hold of the backpack she wore and yanked her back just in time to keep her from getting mowed down by a bus. As much as Tony wouldn't have minded, people would think that he had pushed her, and that was an awful lot of paperwork to go through.

Hollis stood trying to catch her breath and Tony watched the bus continue down the street. "Thank you, DiNozzo."

Tony shrugged off her appreciation for saving her life. "It would've traumatized the kids at Pink_Thunder academy had their bus run someone over. I did it for them." He turned and walked away before she could add anything.

As he entered the building, a quick glance to his watch told Tony he should head over to Gibbs' and Abby's place. He'd left a note for Ziva letting her know that he'd meet her there.

He couldn't help but smile when he pulled up to find that Ziva, McGee, Ducky and even Palmer had already arrived. The door was open, as usually, and Tony stepped inside. He heard chatter coming from the kitchen and headed towards the noise. "Anyone home?"

"Tony!" Abby rounded the corner threw herself at him in a bone crushing hug.

"Aww man, Abbs, do I have the story for you…"

_End _

I would just like to say a big thank you to everyone has reviewed and sent their ideas for this fic. There will likely be a third in the 'series' but I've got another fic that I'll be posting before I start the third one (I promised both Gibbs and Abby a vacation).

Anyway, thanks for all your support through this one. It's been crazy long, I know.


End file.
